A Third Journey
by skywolf666
Summary: Endings give rise to beginnings, and coming home was only the start of something new for the silver-haired tactician. The Grimleal War had come to an end, and he had returned to his wife and child safely, but the adventure hadn't ended with the battles. Six months had passed since he had disappeared, and he had lost time to make up for, and old questions to finally answer. CxT. (M)
1. A Familiar Awakening

_He was holding her close, feeling her body trembling so wildly that it shook his own despite the strange lethargy spreading through his limbs. A horrible numbness made it hard for him to hold her, but all the same he kept his arms wrapped firmly about her waist in a strong embrace that he didn't want to break. He buried his face against her neck, feeling the tickle of her hair and inhaling her scent to keep himself grounded. Her tears splashed against his skin, causing his voice to be hoarse when he whispered soothingly into her tapered ear, "Thank you... for everything..."_

"_I won't say farewell. I won't say it." She whispered back tightly, her fingers digging into his clothing, clinging desperately in response to his words. Though she didn't draw away to show him her face, he knew her tears were flowing faster now. Pressing her face against his chest, she let him squeeze her tighter while her hold on him increased to the point of pain. Though her voice shook as badly as her body when she spoke there was a fierce vehemence to it that he savoured nonetheless when she murmured into his chest, "I love you."_

"_I love you, too... More than anything." He believed those words as he answered her fierce declaration with a soft one of his own, and that feeling of numbness continued to spread even as he fought it back. It was coming from his chest, slowly but surely seeping into his limbs, and though she was pressed so tightly against his body he suddenly felt cold. Seeking more of her warmth, he nuzzled deeply into her hair and nearly picked her clean off the ground in his effort to hold her closer. Something was happening to his body that he couldn't escape, and the realization that his time was coming to a close made his throat tight even as he whispered quietly, "I... I have to go..."_

_She must have felt his hold weakening on her even as he tried so hard to double the pressure, and she groaned softly as if it hurt her to have him slackening. Yet all the same she pulled back to let him see her face, to see the tears burning painfully in her shining emerald eyes, and it broke his heart as he saw the love and agony at war in her expression. Yet he knew his own face had to be a mirror of hers, but her courage surprised him when she simply nodded and whispered, "I know."_

"_You'll bring me home." It wasn't a promise but merely a declaration of fact, and he released her waist with one arm to bring it up so he could stroke away a line of tears on her cheek. She leaned into his hand, pressing her lips against his open palm, and despite the cold inching through his blood he felt the spark of her warm tenderness even in the midst of her agony. She never let her gaze move from his, keeping him grounded, keeping him locked to her as he repeated firmly, "I _know_ that you'll bring me home."_

"_I will never stop waiting. I will never stop searching." She stood on tiptoe, raising her hands and curling them tightly in his hair before she pulled him down to kiss him. He had no defence against her passion, yet his body wouldn't let him respond with the hunger her touch ignited within his sluggish blood. As if knowing that he wanted to answer her but couldn't, she increased her own fire, parting his lips with her tongue and delving inside his mouth, wrenching a surprised groan from him despite his lack of reaction. All too quickly though she was pulling away, her tears having now transferred to his cheeks as she murmured brokenly against his lips in an answer to his declaration, "Until the end of time..."_

"_Until the end of time." He repeated quietly, knowing that it wasn't merely a romantic statement, but one of honest truth. Time had no meaning to her, and if the world crumbled and fell apart while she waited for his return, she would not notice. He felt the same, though his time did not run on the same axis as her own did. _

_His limbs felt rubbery and weak, no longer answering his mental commands to move, to squeeze and hold, and that numb feeling began to penetrate his very blood and bone. He was aware of his arms about her waist, but he couldn't feel her body underneath that hold. Though the thought frightened him, made him sick with anger and despair, he pushed a smile to his lips as he leaned down and touched his forehead to hers. "I will keep my promise... No matter what it costs... Even if I have to take down every single one of the gods to make it happen, I _will _come back to you. Nothing will keep me from returning."_

"_I believe you." She whispered hoarsely, and he had to kiss her again as he saw the desperate belief in her eyes. She didn't believe him simply because she wanted to, but because she needed to. Even if it turned out to be a lie, if she didn't hold onto the thought that he was telling her the truth, she would simply shatter from the agony. He knew that, and so he kissed her as that numb feeling suddenly vanished, taking with it the body he had been trying so hard to hold together. Like smoke on the wind he felt his legs disappear, and he had time to see her face and engrave her tear-stained expression into his memory as he repeated his promise to her with lips that no longer existed._

"_I will come back."_

He woke to voices were speaking somewhere above him, one the soft and airy tone of a girl and the other a sterner, deeper tone of a man. It took him a moment to recognize their voices, to understand their speech, and his heart stopped beating inside of his chest for a frightening instant as a strange sense of both familiarity and panic went through him. Hadn't he been in this situation before? It seemed all too nostalgic, and he became aware of an odd prickling go down his spine as the two continued above him, their tones worried and uncertain. He was aware of his body feeling heavy and sluggish, and little pinpricks of pain spoke of wounds that were not fresh yet not healed, but he ignored it as he tried to focus on the conversation going on while he struggled to find the muscles necessary to open his eyes.

The girl's voice was quiet, pinched, and the soft sound of fabric moving told him that she was fluttering about rather than standing still, as if she had too much nervous energy to remain stiff. Grass crunched lightly underfoot as she danced to and fro, but the sound was light in testament to her small size. He could easily picture her wringing her hands, her young face twisted into an unbecoming frown on lips that were better suited to smiling as she murmured, "Chrom, we have to do _something_..."

The answer came from a little bit further away and from a still source, proving the male was standing still and not too much taken to nervous shifting. In contrast to his female partner's worried tone, he sounded almost placid, but there was a tinge of deeper concern in his deep voice that he didn't bother to try and hide. He answered her with a logical question, one that would have made him sound uncaring if it wasn't for the kindness that came naturally from his tone, "What do you propose we do?"

The reply caught the girl off guard as she began to stammer in confusion, and while she was spluttering for an answer, he found his eyes and pried them open. The bright sun overhead blinded him, making it difficult to see the two figures who immediately leaned down over him when they saw him waking. It took him a long moment of blinking to clear his vision and adjust to the afternoon's hot glow, and his breath sucked in sharply as the recognition was confirmed by the picture of the two standing just in front of him.

Chrom and Lissa stood side by side, both smiling warm and naturally as they watched him waking up and shaking his head to clear the sleep and confusion from his brain. They leaned down further as one, their gazes gentle and calm as Chrom began with a hint of laughter ringing in his deep voice, "I see you're awake now."

Confusion registered in his mind and on his face, and uncertainty changed the prickling in his spine to a cold splinter. The words and position of what was happening were more than familiar to him, and it robbed him of thought and action as he looked from one smiling face to the next, unsure and lost as he tried to get his bearings. Lissa's smile broadened as he looked at her, and a tinge of mischief quirked her upper lip even as her grey-blue eyes remained soft and tender when she giggled, "Hey there."

That same expression now moved to Chrom's face, and the feeling of clawing doubt and painful fear vanished as that familiar look of fraternal care took the place of easy compassion. As the expression of confusion faded from his face to be replaced by a small smile, Chrom's own widened as he scolded with an easy chuckle and a playful light dancing in his dark eyes, "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know."

Then he was extending his hand as Lissa moved back to give them room, and now that the trio were all truly aware of what was happening, Chrom's tone became rich with old emotion and good humour that lit up his expression. His dark navy-blue eyes were bright and warm, full of both relief and happiness, and Lissa's smile was so bright that it easily eclipsed the sun. She was trying to contain her laughter and failing miserably, but Chrom ignored her as he held out his hand and repeated the four words that had begun the journey so long ago, "Give me your hand."

His sleeve fell back as he raised his arm, and he had a pulse of shocked wonder flood him as the rich violet symbol he was so used to seeing on the back of his right hand simply failed to be there. His flesh was unmarred by the brand, now leaving him with an empty hand that showed no sign of the connection to the Fell Dragon that had once chained him down in both body and spirit. He had no time to study the unblemished skin as Chrom's hand closed over it and pulled him up in one smooth movement. The two stood together for an instant, then Chrom nodded his head as he clapped him on the shoulder and spoke quietly, sincerely, "Welcome back. It's over now, Cail."

Cail closed his eyes as the statement that was so simple rocked him to the core and set him free in a way nothing else ever could. He had defied the odds, the prediction of the Divine Dragon, and managed to keep his promise in one fell sweep. His hand was naked as he had so many times wished it could be, and for the first time in his recent memory, he felt completely and utterly unchained. Chrom's hand tightened gently on his shoulder, a reassuring and kind gesture, and he opened his eyes to smile with unrestrained cheer as he answered him simply, "I'm home, Chrom."

With a loud laugh, Chrom tugged him forward and embraced him in a fierce bear-hug that Cail happily returned with chuckles of his own. Lissa giggled cheerfully at their brotherly actions, but her laughter turned into a shocked squeal as Cail turned from Chrom's embrace and picked her clean off her feet to hug her, too.

Throwing dignity to the wind, Lissa giggled uncontrollably as she wrapped her arms tightly about her friend's shoulders and squeezed him tight. He spun her about in a quick circle before setting her back down, and he tweaked her left twintail impudently as he tried to scold her through his laughter, "You scared the living daylights of me, waking me up like that! For a second I thought I'd gone back in time or something!"

"Hey, don't look at me! It was Chrom's idea, not mine!" Lissa immediately shot back, pointing at her brother as she threw him to the dogs without a second's hesitations. To her inward delight, Chrom went pale and shook his head in denial as Cail turned on him with a scowl.

Cail playfully drew back his fist and punched his friend gently in the chest, and Chrom laughed as he took the blow like a champion. The two brothers embraced again, fierce and glad in their relief to see each other once more, but Cail went ramrod stiff as his gaze over Chrom's shoulder focussed on two figures standing a little bit away from the clearing where he had been awakened once again. His breath caught in his throat and his heart began to pound wildly, and Chrom released him with a knowing smile and a gentle nod. His voice was warm as he pat Cail's shoulder again and nodded towards the knight and the smaller woman who was standing with him, "Go on. She's missed you more than we have, you know."

Cail wasn't sure how to react to that, and his heart throbbed as he felt himself frozen. He could see her expression clearly, she and Frederick were really only a good stone's throw away from him, and the mixture of love, pain and relief in her striking emerald eyes took his breath away. Words caught in his throat and his feet refused to move, and though he knew time must have passed since he had delivered the killing strike, it still seemed like only yesterday that he was holding her through the night, whispering repeated promises against her ear as they refused to let each other go.

He watched as Frederick put a gentle hand on her slim shoulder, and he spoke quietly and politely to her. She didn't look up at the blue-armoured knight, but rather kept her eyes trained on the dark ones fixed on hers. She answered with a little shake of her head, and Frederick chuckled before he stepped back deferentially. For a moment awkward hesitation ruled, neither sure who had the right to move first or break the silence, but it all ceased to matter when Cail felt his lips pulling back into an honest and tender smile.

Cail wasn't sure who broke the ice encasing their feet first, but he did know he had thought he'd reached her first only to catch her in his arms as she all but threw herself into his embrace with a broken cry of agonized joy. His arms wrapped tightly about her, driving the breath from her, but her hold was just as fierce as she buried her face in his chest. Nuzzling into her fragrant hair as her fingers dug desperately into the thick material of his cloak, Cail inhaled the soothing scent of honeysuckle as he whispered raggedly into her tapered ear, "Tiki... Tiki, I'm back..."

A quiet sob escaped the ancient manakete at his words, and he was aware of warm tears dampening the front of his shirt as she clung to him. Tenderly running his hand down the length of her hair, he ushered her more into his embrace and she went willingly until it was impossible to get any closer. She was shivering with suppressed emotion, trying so desperately to hold herself together, and words seemed so painfully trite that she wasn't sure how to answer him.

Several greetings raced through her mind, but she discarded them all as they came, knowing that no words would do her emotions justice. She was too happy, too angry, too relieved to put anything into words. Instead of speaking she drew slightly away, meeting his gaze to show him the tears burning in her emerald eyes before she released him and curled her hands about his collar. He had no time to speak as she yanked him down the last few inches that separated their height and claimed his lips with her own in a fierce kiss.

Forgetting that Chrom, Frederick and Lissa were all watching, Tiki curled her fingers in his hair and held him possessively against her as his hands tightened their grip on her body. He growled against her mouth in satisfaction, parting her lips with his tongue and delving inside to taste her as if he hadn't had the chance to do so in years. Fire burned in her veins rather than blood, and she savoured the passion that she had been without as she'd searched for him. She wanted to breathe him in, to hold him tight until he simply melted into her, and only a small shred of sanity and propriety held her desires in check.

They drew away together, gasping for breath and trying to remember that they had a laughing audience not several feet away from them. Sighing shakily as his knees threatened to buckle, Cail gently untangled his hands from her body and cupped her face and slowly, sweetly, brushed away the tears that streaked her creamy skin. She closed her eyes, holding her breath as his thumbs moved methodically down the salty trails, and he kissed her forehead as he whispered in a voice tight with love and pain, "I'm so sorry I made you wait... I'm back... and I'm never leaving you again..."

Tiki's reaction was so unexpected that Cail simply had no defence for it as she moved her left leg between his and tripped him as she had so many times in the past during their sparring sessions. He landed hard on his back, his breath escaping him in a painful gasp as those wounds he had felt earlier roared in displeasure at the rough treatment. He had no time to speak as she followed him down without hesitation, gripping at his collar and pinning him to the ground. Her eyes spat fire and her expression was fierce and deadly, and for half an instant he wondered if she would take out her dragonstone and simply smite him where he lay. Only a handful of times had he seen her well and truly furious, and it was a gross understatement to say she scared him when she lost her well-held temper.

Tiki's hands trembled as she held his collar, and her voice was a dangerous snarl that would have sent any creature with a survival instinct running for their den, "Six months you made me wait, you dastard. Six long and horrible months." The curse surprised him, truthfully it shocked her, but she didn't care about her use of language she never had used before as she berated him with every ounce of the tangled heat that had made her nights long and cold and the days painful and lonely. She had never thought half a year would be an eternity to one who had lived through three millennia, but every single day had been a decade, and every week a century as she waited and searched for him. "If you ever leave me again, the gods will not be able to protect you. No place on this planet will hide you from my wrath. If I have to hunt you down and chain you to me in order to keep you, I will happily do so, do you understand?"

Cail smiled as he raised his hand from the grass and gently brushed his fingers along her reddened cheek. She was trembling still, fighting the fury, the grief that made her want to yell when she was only hissing, and he settled his hand on the back of her neck and pulled softly. She resisted him for only a moment, but her hold slackened on his collar and she relented and he sat up underneath her and took her firmly into his arms once more. Turning his face once more against her ear, he gave her a warm squeeze as she curled her arms about his shoulders and held on tight, "I'm not going anywhere. So chain me up, Tiki. I'm yours."

"Don't tempt me to take you up on that offer." Tiki murmured against his neck as she held onto him tightly, savouring the reassuring warmth of his embrace and the ticklish sensation of his breath on her ear. The sharp scent of steel and parchment flooded her senses and made her dizzy, but she inhaled greedily and refused to let go. She'd missed him terribly, and having him back was a sweet kind of torment. Closing her eyes and wishing time would simply halt, she buried her face against his shoulder and whispered weakly, "I've missed you so sorely, Cail..."

The pain in her voice made him wince, and he tightened his hold on her as guilt gnawed away at his heart. He knew he would hurt her, there had been no way to avoid it, but no amount of logic made him feel better about opening a wound in her. He nuzzled against her again before drawing away, and he kissed her softly on the lips before muttering into her kiss, "I'm sorry."

Tightening her hold on him, she shook her head and scowled dangerously as she pressed her forehead to his and stared challengingly into his eyes. He knew what she would say and she didn't disappoint him as she repeated the words she had told him when he'd apologized for the decision that tore her apart the night before the battle had taken place. "Don't apologize. Don't you dare apologize. You knew just as well as I did why it had to be done... and I love you for the altruism that drove you to do it. You're here now, and that's all that matters. You kept your word. Let that be enough."

"And you called me an optimist..." Cail sighed and he squeezed her once more as he let her have the final word. She deserved that much, and honestly, he didn't much want to argue. She was right about what mattered, and if he had her in his arms, then the rest of the world could fall away from him.

He could have honestly sat there with her in his lap, holding her tight for hours, but Chrom and Lissa weren't so patient, or unforgiving. Chuckling and shaking his head, Chrom placed his hands on his hips and looked for all the world like a parent ready to scold his child while trying to keep a straight face. He remarked with a huge grin that spread across his face from ear to ear and removed months of toil, worry and war from his expression, "Are you two going to just sit like that for the rest of the day, or are we going to get going home? If you want to be in Southtown by nightfall, we'll have to start moving."

Blushing to the tops of her pointed ears, Tiki became aware once more than she and her husband were not alone and that she had to have made quite the spectacle of herself, throwing him to the ground and all but yelling at him. Hiding her face in the front of his chest, she cursed her inability to restrain herself, but inwardly, both the woman and dragon that dwelt in her blood was practically purring in contentment. Her husband was home, and she had him back in her arms, and that was worth more than any embarrassment.

Cail, on the other hand, simply heaved a sigh and looked up as he rested a hand protectively, possessively on top of Tiki's head. He shot a half-hearted glare at the smiling Chrom and giggling Lissa, and he grumbled with melodramatic grumpiness, "Aw, go away, will you? Can you not leave a happy couple in peace? What's the matter with you?"

Tiki giggled despite herself, and as he and Chrom bantered good-naturedly, she let herself relax. Though she was loathe to let him go, she knew it best and slowly, grudgingly, she loosened her hold on him. He watched her pull away with a hint of regret burning in his dark eyes, but he let her go and stand without him. He remained seated on the grass, smiling tenderly as he took her in, and with red cresting high in her cheeks, she smiled before offering him her hand as Chrom had done before.

Reaching with that now-naked hand, Cail took a gentle grip of her wrist and squeezed as he felt her fingers returning his grip. For a moment they savoured their hands touching, the feeling of a ring pressing against warm skin, and then she tugged lightly on him to help him up. He ambled easily to his feet with her aid, and then he returned the tug to pull her back against him. She laughed lightly but came willingly, leaning against his chest and letting out the softest of sighs to prove her pleasure. Holding her gently with one arm, Cail turned to look at Chrom smiling at him before he asked conversationally, "Southtown?"

"Southtown." Chrom answered with a nod, and he tried to keep the amusement from his voice at the easy embrace he was watching. He'd known Cail was never stingy with his shows of affection to Tiki, and for her credit, the ancient manakete returned every single gesture with one of her own. Yet all the same, it never failed to be amusing when he watched the blushes rising in their faces when they realized they'd been caught stealing a moment or two. Trying to keep on task and not tease his tactician relentlessly as he wanted to, Chrom continued in a more serious tone, "I'll send a missive ahead to the castle saying that we've found you."

"Everyone has been searching for you, you know?" Lissa chimed in quietly, some of the good cheer fading from her voice as she remembered the grim and determined expressions that had coloured the faces of their comrades when the war had truly come to an end. No one had felt it proper to start their lives in peace, and though many had taken to the road with their spouse or friends, their goals had all been the same. "Nobody was willing to give up on you, right Frederick?"

The knight nodded solemnly, folding his hands behind his back and standing completely straight as Lissa addressed him with a little smile. Frederick well remembered the looks of angry stubbornness that had filled everyone's expressions when Chrom had expressed his belief in Cail's survival. No one was ready to give up on the silver-haired man who had led them to victory, and secured them peace. "Perfectly so, milady. We all believed with every ounce of our being that one day you would return to us, and were willing to scour the planet entire until we found you."

Cail shook his head a little, both exasperated and touched by the fierceness of his friends and their loyalty to him. It had been why he had been willing to put up his life for them, why he had been so happy to die if it meant securing them a happy future. Even against the worst odds they had come out strong together, and the bonds forged in the fires of battle were stronger than anything else imaginable. They had searched relentlessly, he could see it in their faces, and that vehement camaraderie tightened his chest. He felt Tiki nuzzle against his chest, sensing his mood and giving him comfort, and he ducked his head to kiss the top of her hair before he spoke quietly, sincerely, "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_. We wouldn't be living in peace without you. Though, I'm sure a handful of us are going to give you one hell of an earful once you arrive back home. You'll probably get thrown about a bit... again." Chrom admitted with a chuckle, and he glanced at Tiki who once more coloured and looked down awkwardly at her feet with a mixture of guilt and sheepishness. Cail didn't look bothered at all by the thought, though Chrom noticed he rolled his shoulders back almost like he was preparing himself both mentally and physically for more abuse.

The thought was a dark one, and he mused that Cail did look stiff, almost as if he was in pain somewhere but was trying to hide it. His clothes were ragged and unkempt, his usually messy hair looking even more tangled, and unless Chrom's eyes were deceiving him, his shirt and trousers had bloodstains. He almost looked exactly the same as he had appeared upon defeating Grima single-handedly before his body had vanished, and the memory made him wince a little.

Still, not one to let things lie, Chrom explained as he nudged Lissa and nodded towards the direction of the main road that would taker them north and to the bustling town that had been their first real step on their adventure more than three years past, "But first, Southtown. I'm tempted to just march straight to Ylisstol, and I know you probably want to get there too, but I think that'd be a bad idea. Speaking bluntly, you look like you need a healer, a good meal, and a long night's sleep. Preferably in that order. So we're going to Southtown, you'll rest and clean up, and then we can start heading home."

Cail pulled a face but both his mind and body knew Chrom was right. He was sore and tired, as if he hadn't just been asleep in the field, and he was rather looking forward to a night's sleep in the inn. Tiki leaned against him, and her voice was soft as she added her own opinion to Chrom's, "You _do_ look haggard, my love. I'm as impatient as you to return home, but it'd be best not to push too fast. One night in a real bed will do you a world of good."

It was one thing to argue with Chrom, Lissa, or Frederick, but if Tiki was likewise against him he knew he had no defence. It didn't help that he was already pleased with the idea, and he sighed with half-hearted defeat. He did want to go home, but as they said, one night in a warm bed with good food in his stomach would go a long way into making the march to Ylisstol easy. Shaking his head, but smiling gently, he gave in with a chuckle, "All right, all right, you win. Southtown it is. I'm already looking forward to it."

Glancing north, Frederick took a quick measure of the distance to the town and the time. As Chrom had already jested, it would likely be sundown before the arrived at the destination, but the time could easily be shortened if they used a quick pace. However, as he glanced at the tactician who was holding tightly to his wife's hand, he mused that such a fast pace wouldn't do him good. Even though he was putting on a strong face, he looked physically and mentally exhausted. Turning to Chrom, he nodded towards the main road that was the straightest course to Southtown, "The main road shall be our course, milord?"

"This part of the country is quiet, so there's no need to fear the main road. And even if some unlucky group of rogues decides to jump us, it'll be their mistake." Chrom agreed with a nod, and he traded a devil-may-care smile with Cail as times of fighting bandits and ruffians passed through their memories. They were much more experienced than they used to be, and Chrom knew for a fact a regular pack of bandits would be hard-pressed to even so much as startle them. "There's little here that we need to fear. Let's just opt for the straightest path."

"Sounds like a plan to me. The quicker we get there, the better." Lissa clapped her hands in happy agreement, and she bounded off without hesitation towards the road. Laughing cheerfully, she spun about and skipped twice backwards as she opened her arms as if to embrace the air about her, "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Come on! It's not like we'll get there any faster if you guys keep standing about chattering!"

Shaking her head with fond amusement, Tiki glanced up at her husband and shared a happy smile with him. His dark eyes were bright and warm, and though he looked tired there was a certain freeness in him that she hadn't seen before. It was as if a great burden had finally been released from his shoulders, and squeezed his hand as the others moved to follow Lissa's laughing lead. Her voice was soft as he glanced down to meet her loving gaze, and she stood on tiptoe to embrace him once more, "Let's go home, Cail."

"Yeah... Let's go home..."

**AN:**

**I've had several versions of a "coming home" idea, but this is the one I decided to settle on... and before I get a question as to where the hell Morgan is, don't worry! She shows up in the next chapter! -grin- And yes, you read that right. This is my multichaptered story. -laughing- It's mostly an adjustment kind of fic, and I'm not sure how long it'll be either. I'm thinking of tying it into some of my other ideas as well, but for now, it's just about Cail coming home, and readjusting to peace, married life, and perhaps... finding answers. :3  
**

**The first time I saw the ending, (or what I consider the "true ending"), I was like, "Wait, what? Why are they... HO WAIT, WHERE'S THE BRAND?!". Then after I was finished fangirling, I wondered why Chrom and Lissa played a deja vu scene for the tactician. (Easier to animate just a few extra scenes? Yes, that's why they did it, but leave me alone.) And I figured, well, why not prank them into wondering if they went back in time for a few seconds? It'd be something Lissa would do, at any rate. Of course, that'd be one scary thing for the tactician to wake up to, so I tried my best to have it both amusing yet somewhat frightening. I don't think it worked well, but... meh.**

**And Tiki. -happy squee- You all know at this point how much I love Tiki. I had a lot of fun imagining how she'd react to having him back. What's even more fun is imagining everybody's reaction to their spouse returning from an absence like that, and the long-term effects that would have one them. I mean, believing they'd be back is a definite must, but there still has to be those lingering traces of doubt and sadness for having them disappear in the first place. And it'd be a double-blow for the manaketes of the group, as such a separation would pretty much be like a sample of the loneliness they'll suffer when their husband actually does die in the future... -sighs- Why do the best relationships always have to have such an edge of tragedy in them?**

**Anywhosit, so this is the start of my fic, dubbed "A Third Journey", as coming home and starting life anew definitely is a third adventure for them. (The first being waking up and the Plegia war. The second being the Valm and Grima battles.) So, I'll be winging it half the time, laughing the other half, and just in general being a goof. Hopefully it works out!**

**Mood: Achey**

**Listening To: "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" - The Offspring**

**~ Sky**


	2. Making Up For Lost Time

**Southtown Inn**

**Late Afternoon**

Cail let out a deep sigh as he towelled his hair dry, and he stretched absently to soothe the aching muscles in his shoulders as he trudged back into his room. A fresh shirt awaited him on the bed, matching with the new pair of trousers he had been given by Chrom upon his order after supper to have a hot bath and relax. That alone wouldn't have bothered him, but much to his disappointment and inner chagrin, Tiki hadn't joined him for either. Instead, Lissa had all but dragged the ancient manakete out into town with her for resupplying for their journey home, leaving him alone, impatient, and somewhat irritated.

He paused in his journey to the bed to note the tattered cloak he had tossed absently onto the nearby desk, and a frown pulled at his lips as he examined the darker spots of blood that marred the already dark fabric. He hadn't been surprised to find wounds on his body that matched the area of the stains, though their half-healed nature did puzzle him somewhat. He remembered the battle atop of the Fell Dragon's back as if it had only taken place a handful of hours ago, but as he had been told, six whole months had passed since then.

Reaching to gingerly touch a shallow wound in his side, Cail shook his head as he mused at his luck. His battle with Grima had been a taxing one, and he'd been bleeding freely from a score of injuries when he had managed to strike the final blow. He was only glad that at least his wounds had been partially healed upon his return. It could have been much worse had he been dumped unceremoniously into the field with still bleeding injuries.

Hanging the damp towel on the end of the chair, Cail reached for the plain cream shirt and shrugged it on carefully as he let his thoughts wander. To his surprise, Morgan hadn't been with the search party, nor had she been in Southtown upon his awakening. Tiki had explained during their travel that their daughter had opted to stay behind in Ylisstol, watching over the castle along with Lucina, who had volunteered to govern the kingdom in her father's absence. With a little smile, Tiki had added that she was certain Morgan was only remaining behind to make sure Lucina took care of herself while Chrom was away. The thought was an amusing one, and he was proud of his daughter for staying behind to ensure Lucina's welfare. It certainly was something he could picture Morgan doing, and he was eager to see her so he could tell her so in person.

Feeling a droplet of water freeing itself from his matted hair and beginning its trek down his back and under his shirt, Cail shook his head vigorously to send a light spray about the room. Running his hands errantly through the damp strands to put some order back to it, he sighed and mused on his options. The bed was made and looked rather inviting, but the idea of sleeping alone was almost repugnant to him. He could still see the smoldering flame in Tiki's eyes when they'd parted from their first kiss, that unadulterated hunger that promised a long night of making up for lost time, and he had no plans to rest until after.

A quiet knock on his door startled him out of his reverie, and feeling abashed, Cail rubbed awkwardly at his nose. He felt almost like a schoolboy who was caught ogling the girl next door. Coughing as he attempted to banish the embarrassment and the ideas that had caused it, he ran his hand again through his hair as he called out, "The door's open. Come on in."

The door eased open with a soft creak, and as if the gods had been listening to his inner monologue, Tiki stepped inside and shut it silently behind her. Immediately heat raced into his face, and he fought to keep himself from spluttering as their eyes met. She smiled naturally at him, and the gesture was like a punch to the stomach. Fighting to remain level-headed and not betray the fact that he had just been thinking of her, he greeted her with what he hoped was a conversational, "Oh, hey. Finished already with the shopping? I thought for sure Lissa would have you out until sundown."

"It wasn't for lack of effort, I'll say that much." Tiki laughed a little at the memory of the blond-haired princess practically dragging her through the streets on their errand. Not much had been required to restock their stores, but since they were planning on marching straight through to Ylisstol come tomorrow, it was still a wise idea to resupply. Still, the little jaunt into the town hadn't been unpleasant, though as Tiki watched her husband from the doorway, she admitted there were plenty of other things she would have preferred to do. "She can be... surprisingly persistent."

Raising an eyebrow but smiling, Cail could tell that Tiki meant the words fondly. Lissa had a strange way of befriending even the iciest of individuals if given enough time. Her sprightly nature made her a irresistible force to be reckoned with, and even her mischievous quirks could grow on a person. From the indulgent smile on his wife's face, he could tell Lissa had worked her magic on her, and he was glad for that as he teased, "You mean pushy, don't you?"

"Your words, not mine." Tiki answered with another laugh, but her eyes glittered positively even if she denied it. She was extremely fond of Lissa even if she was exasperating at times, but that cheerful youth had a way of making anyone smile without expending any effort. In the six months that they had spent journeying together, Lissa had proven an invaluable source of hope and good cheer for Tiki, and the manakete firmly believed that friendship had done much to pull her through that rough time. "She's a good girl, all... quirks aside. I'm happy to have met her."

"That's good to hear. I thought you two looked closer than I remembered." Cail remarked with a knowing nod, and he smiled broadly when Tiki laughed once more in acknowledgement. The last sight he'd had of her before losing them in the crowd was Lissa holding Tiki's arm and pointing out several of the stalls, and despite the look of exasperation on the ancient manakete's face, the fondness glittering in her emerald eyes had been unmistakable. "Did you get all that you needed?"

Nodding as she reflected on the handful of supplies they had procured, Tiki answered him positively and surely,"Yes, I think so. Not much was needed, but it's best to be prepared regardless. Thankfully, Lissa knew the area well, so we didn't need to spend much time dawdling." A hint of mischief curled her lips as she eyed the damp strands of silver-white hair that were clinging to Cail's neck, and she added almost coyly, "I can see you used that time to treat yourself to a warm bath, however."

"Chrom's orders." Cail answered back lightly, though he felt his heart skip a beat at the playful light dancing in her eyes as she appraised him. He stepped forward, clearing the distance between them in an easy stride as he remarked just as coyly as she had before him, "It would have been better if you'd been there with me, though."

Heat raced through her body as the suggestion, though she admitted she was sorely disappointed that she hadn't been able to join him either. He drew her lazily away from the door and into his arms, and she willingly looped her own about his shoulders to close the gap between their bodies. Pressing herself as close as she possibly could, she murmured softly, breathlessly, "You hardly would have had time to clean if I had been there..."

"Not much of a loss." Cail answered huskily, and he leaned down to kiss her fiercely as he felt her fingers curling into his hair. She answered instantly, groaning deep in her throat as their tongues met and danced, neither satisfied to cede control to the other. Her hunger set fire to his own, and barely thinking past the desire, he pulled her roughly closer to him to increase the passion of their embrace.

Murmuring in approval, Tiki didn't protest as he pulled her forward while moving backwards simultaneously to lead her towards his bed. Her body was humming with pleasure and anticipation, and the cold that had seeped into every inch of her body began to melt away with his touch. Six months was hardly a blink of an eye to a manakete, but being without him had made it nothing short of hell. She was too used to him being beside her while she slept, too used to feeling his reassuring touch on her hand or shoulder whenever dark thoughts hovered in her mind. She had frozen over without him, knowing no other way to keep her heart safe as she tried to adjust to the gaping hole his absence had left in her life.

Now, feeling his skin underneath her hands and his kiss on her lips, she was aware of that fierce and unrelenting hunger rearing its head again. She needed him with a desire bordering on the insane, and now that they were alone, she fully planned on satisfying that wild craving he ignited in her blood. Her hands slid down his chest, caressing and searching the familiar planes of his body, and she would have laughed if her lips weren't occupied when he shuddered underneath her exploration.

Feeling her fingers hooking about the loose hem of his shirt, Cail raised his arms thoughtlessly to allow her to remove the offending garment from him. The movement however sent a searing lance of pain up his side, and he hissed reflexively as he winced and dropped his left arm. Almost instantly Tiki withdrew from him, her face a mask of fear and concern, and he cursed inwardly at worrying her and breaking the spell. "Damn it..."

"You're hurt." Tiki spoke quietly, not asking a question but stating a fact she had suspected but hadn't wanted to confirm. She knew him better than anyone, and she had been more than aware of his stiffness that was born of wounds. Cail looked away from her guiltily, only proving her right, and she shook her head in irritation at his idiocy. His altruism was his defining trait, but it always got him into more trouble than it ever solved.

Fighting to keep her temper, Tiki took in a deep breath to calm herself. It did little to soothe the hunger that was almost a desperate scream inside of her body, but she held it down and tempered it with her worry. She wouldn't risk hurting him just to satisfy herself, and even if he protested as she knew he would, it was her obligation to think clearly for both of them. Motioning to the bed with a curt nod, she spoke a single word in a stern and cold tone, "Sit."

Immediately Cail's blood went cold, and without a second's hesitation he moved to obey her. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, the silver-haired tactician swallowed as he caught a glimpse of the expression on his wife's face before she turned to find his pack lying discarded by the doorway. Even though he'd fought at her side countless times while she was in her dragon's form, it was rare that he was reminded of her true terrifying potential while she wore her human body. The look on her face now however, of unforgiving annoyance, cowed him completely. Nothing was more terrifying to him than seeing her angry, and he almost wished he was back fighting Grima as she picked his pack up from the floor and returned to him with it.

"Lift your arms." Tiki ordered him sternly, and he followed her command without complaint. The obedience satisfied her, and had she been in another mood, the look of mute childlike fright on his face would have amused her greatly. However, she didn't allow herself to think of anything other than her work, and she set aside the pack before carefully removing his shirt from him.

She made no noise as she took him in with a quick and keen eye, and to her inner relief she noted only two major wounds on him that would have caused him the kind of pain she had just witnessed. Several bruises and cuts marred his torso and back, but they were of little consequence when compared to the wound in his side and stomach. Satisfied that she now knew which wounds she had to treat, she began working without a word.

Cail kept silent and still as she plucked out bandages and a vial of salve from his pack, and she set to work with an ease of practise and experience. He was strangely taken back in time to the first time they had ever truly spoken, and the familiarity was not lost on him. She had treated him in much the same manner back then after the ritual, sternly rapping out the order for him to sit and be still if he wouldn't let her call a healer for him. Though back then, he had been too embarrassed to really speak to her, and she had been worried her treatment would be rough as she was unpractised in treating wounds.

Now she moved like a well-trained cleric, applying the salve to the shallow gouge in his side with one smooth movement. She did the other wound with similar ease, and after taking a moment to make sure she had covered the entire area of both injuries, she unrolled the bandages and began the next step of treatment. Cail closed his eyes, bearing the stinging sensation of the medicine biting into his open wounds, and he knew better than to complain lest her prick her temper to new heights.

Still, for her ire, she was gentle as she finished with the thin swathe of bandaging she had applied to his midsection. The frown faded somewhat from her face as she let her hand linger on his bare skin, and she sighed almost to herself as she gazed at the fresh white wrappings that now decorated his body. She'd become quite proficient at treating wounds, though she mused her husband had the healer's touch too, as she had more often than not sought him out rather than a healer if she was injured. It was something they both were guilty of, entrusting their bodies to one another rather than those in the army who earned their place by healing the wounded.

Sensing a shift in her mood, Cail gently placed his hand over hers to hold it against the small burn scar she had begun tracing almost without thinking. She didn't draw away which emboldened him, and he called her name softly as he brushed his fingers along her cheek with his free hand, "Tiki..."

Leaning slightly into his touch as her anger faded to be replaced with weariness, she kept her eyes focussed on the wounds that she had covered. They had appeared half-healed, almost as if a few days had passed since he had earned them, though she was completely certain every single one of those injuries he had received in the battle atop of the Fell Dragon. It was a small mercy that such wounds had healed, but at the same time a strange sense of pain went through her at the thought. She spoke aloud, not really realizing that she was doing so as she traced the edges of the wrappings, "It's as if the battle was only yesterday to you, and not six months ago..."

Stiffening as he realized what was the cause of her melancholy, he frowned as he wondered what was the best way to reply to her words. The thought came swiftly to him, and though he knew it had just as much chance of backfiring rather than giving her some cheer, he gently removed her hand before shifting about on the bed to give her his back. She inhaled sharply behind him, and he fought a smile as he knew she'd discovered what he had while bathing. His voice light, Cail reached over his shoulder to absently brush his fingers down the red marks that scored his shoulders as he remarked, "This was only yesterday, too."

Blushing despite herself, Tiki had no words to speak as she took in the scratches that scored his shoulders and upper back. She knew she had inflicted those wounds on him, she could well remember doing so, and she swallowed dryly with a mixture of embarrassment and desire. More often than not that last night's memories haunted her dreams, and she reached out unthinkingly to gently brush her fingertips over the tracks her fingernails had left in his skin.

Exhaling slowly at her caress, Cail closed his eyes as he let her explore the marks she had inflicted on him during that long night of desperate lovemaking. She had broken her silence with the battle looming on the morrow, and had admitted she'd known him a liar when he had claimed he would not sacrifice himself to ensure Grima's end. Smiling through her tears, she promised to never stop looking for him rather than beg him to reconsider, only requesting one thing from him in return.

"_Engrave everything into my body so I can hold you even when you are gone. Make it impossible for me to forget tonight... so I can let you go on the morrow."_

They had spent the night locked in each other's arms, willing the daylight away and refusing to let the other go. It hurt to think of the impending separation, and despite all their promises, one to never stop searching and the other to return no matter the cost, the pain had made their grips tight and desperate. They both had woken in the morning sore and exhausted, and marked both inside and out. Her bruises and love-bites were long since gone now, but along with the wounds from the battle, his still remained.

Carefully, Tiki withdrew her hand as her face burned and her stomach knotted itself twice over. It drove her mad to be so close to him like this, and she was quivering from repressing her urge to pin him to the bed and take what she needed from him. Even if it seemed like a paltry amount of time to the dragonkin side of her, six months had been hell to the woman, and she was starving for his touch.

Knowing she was faltering between her desires and his needs, Tiki abruptly stood up as she tried to cling to the last vestiges of sanity. He wouldn't resist her if she pushed, she knew he wouldn't, and from that kiss earlier she knew he wanted her almost as much as she wanted him. Forcing her voice to remain steady was a battle, but she managed as she said quietly, "You need to rest."

Narrowing his eyes, Cail watched her take a step backwards in obvious retreat. Surprised that she was going to flee rather than stay and sleep with him, even if it meant being chaste for the night, he spoke with a hint of indignation and disappointment, "You won't even stay with me for the night?"

Feeling her blush rise to the tips of her ears, Tiki shook her head. She hated herself for being the voice of reason, for denying her desires, but concern overrode lust and she wasn't about to ever let that change. He was exhausted and injured, and rest was what he needed more than her. Avoiding his eyes, she answered him weakly but honestly, "I... don't trust myself to refrain from touching you. You need to rest, and in my current mood, I doubt I'm willing to let you. It would be easier if I slept in another room for tonight."

Scowling deeply, Cail reached for her hand and twined their fingers together. She was still trying to look away from him, and growling in annoyance, he pulled her hard to him. She managed a surprised gasp before she tumbled against him, and he caught her easily as they fell back together onto the bed. Trapping her to him by winding his arms about her waist, Cail glared up into her surprised face before muttering, "I don't think so. You're not going anywhere."

"C-Cail!" Tiki's protest was muffled as he drew her fiercely to him, sealing her lips with his own in an unforgiving kiss. She managed a startled whimper, but even that was drowned out as he adjusted her body atop of his with smooth and expert movements. She tried to fight him as best as she was able, but he knew her too well and gave her no time to really resist. Defeat was sweet as she sighed and let herself embrace him of her own volition, and he growled in satisfaction against her lips when she shifted in his lap to straddle him properly.

Breaking free to catch his breath, Cail settled one hand on the small of her back while the other drifted lazily up to caress the back of her neck. She sighed deeply, letting her head fall back under the gentle massaging motion, and she murmured with as much indignation as she could muster, "You've no honour, tactician..."

His smile grew at her insult, and he lay completely underneath her as her hands rested of their own accord on his chest to keep herself upright. She was trying to glare at him, but there was no real anger or irritation in her, which made him chuckle. Moving his hand from her neck, he caressed the shape of her cheek before musing playfully, "I wasn't aware seducing my rather willing wife was an indecent act."

Biting her lower lip, Tiki made no sound as he moved one hand down her side and the other up, coming to rest on her waist before he tugged her slowly, maddeningly slowly, against him. Her breathing hitched as he arched up off the bed to better the friction, and he spoke in a low, beguiling tone as he began undoing the laces that held up her dress, "I know you're worried about hurting me... but in this position, there's no risk. You're the one in control here. You want this more than I do, don't you? Prove it."

The challenge added to the swelling anticipation rising in her blood was too much for her to fight, and she closed her eyes as Cail pulled gently on the smooth crimson fabric of her dress. He slid it up her hips to free her legs, and she answered immediately by pushing experimentally against him from below. His low groan was music to her ears, and with an impish smile hovering on her lips, she arched her back and repeated the movement with more strength than before.

Gritting his teeth, Cail forced himself to lay prone on the bed so the pleasurable torture would continue. He knew the moment he tried to switch their positions she would force him to stop, and the mere thought of putting an end to their play was enough to make him whimper. Still, being completely unresponsive was out of the question, and he reached up to brush his knuckles along her side before tracing the swell of her chest. She watched him underneath hooded eyes, urging him wordlessly, and having her permission he slid her dress up and over her head. Tossing the garment somewhere to the side, Cail sucked in his breath appreciatively at the sight she made on top of him. His voice was a low mutter as he propped himself up on his elbows and drew her down so he could nuzzle against her shoulder, "Why do you get more beautiful every time I look at you...?"

"I could ask you the same." Tiki whispered softly, twining her fingers in his hair to hold him against her as he kissed and nipped at her sensitive skin. He moved his mouth further down, marking out a path with his breath before he found her breasts, and she moaned with pleasure as he nipped lovingly at her. Closing her eyes against the sensation, she knew he was marking her body again, and she planned to repay him for every single one by the night's end.

Shivering with eagerness, Tiki reached between them to gently brush her fingertips over the proof of his arousal, and his reaction was exactly what she had been hoping for. Stiffening against her exploration, Cail groaned as if he'd been run through, and she needed nothing else to prompt her to continue. As he had with her dress, she quickly rid him of the garments keeping his body from her view before shedding her smallclothes with as much haste. She couldn't stand waiting any longer, and they groaned in unison when she finally lowered herself onto him slowly to better savour the connection's completion.

Throwing his head back against the mattress, Cail gripped at her hips as a shockwave of sensation roared through him. She moved easily on top of him, steadying herself by placing her hands flat on his chest, and each long sensuous move of her body took him deeper than before. If it had been difficult for him to remain still beneath her before it was nearly hell for him now, and though he knew she'd scold him terribly for it later, he couldn't stop his hips from moving in response to her rhythm.

"Ahn...!" He moved with perfect timing as Tiki arched her back, and the sudden addition of his thrusts heightened her ecstasy almost immediately. She met his gaze as he lay beneath her, using his hands to better her movements, and his dark eyes were like chips of melted onyx. He wouldn't move, she knew he wanted to, but he'd follow her unspoken orders to the letter regardless of his desires. The thought only sharpened her hunger for him, and she leaned down to whisper against his lips before she kissed him senseless, "I love you."

Growling with pleasure, Cail answered her passion as best he could, and her movements increased in speed and strength as the tension became too much for her to handle. Breathing raggedly, he met her stroke for stroke, unable to restrain himself now as she moaned with wild abandon. With desperation. Her fingernails bit into his shoulders as she tried to steady herself and lost the battle, and for a brief moment she wondered if she had simply gone mad.

That moment was enough, and with the last bit of sanity she had left she bit down hard on her lower lip to stifle the scream that would have left her as her climax shattered her body inside and out. She heard Cail gasping out her name, his voice breathless and startled, and then with a violent shudder, he joined her in a mind-numbing orgasm.

The next handful of minutes passed in a lazy blur, neither having room for speech or thought as they tried to collect themselves. Tiki was numbly aware of having collapsed in his arms, shivering uncontrollably with aftershocks, and after a few spasmodic attempts, Cail had finally managed to pull the blankets over their entwined bodies. She nuzzled deep into his chest, seeking his warmth and needing the reassuring feeling of his arms wrapped about her. He didn't disappoint, burying his face in her hair as they cuddled close under the sheets and tried to remember how to breathe again.

A low chuckle started in Cail, surprising her slightly and completing the transition back to awareness, and Tiki lifted her head in puzzlement as he held her tight and laughed. Nuzzling into her hair, the tactician smiled broadly and with a hint of mischief as he explained for his rather baffled wife, "Even though I've never had any doubts, it's extremely official now. You have to be the daughter of a goddess. How else would you let me glimpse heaven like that?"

A mixture of amusement, desire, and disbelief flooded her at his rather bold words, and she stared at him for a long moment as she tried to decide which one would win out. He watched her with warm eyes, refusing to take it back and waiting for her answer, and finally amusement took hold and made her giggle. Shaking her head, Tiki kissed his cheek as she tried to scold him through her laughter, "Those are blasphemous words, my love."

Chuckling lightly, Cail raised his hand to brush his fingers lazily through her hair as she lay cuddled and sated on top of him. He knew full well just how idiotic it had to sound preaching blasphemy to an oracle, but to his mind the situation more than called for it. His other arm remained locked about her waist, and absently he began stroking the length of her spine as he sighed contentedly, "Sacrilege or not, it's true."

A delicious shiver went through her body at his lazy caress, and she sighed deeply as she nuzzled against his throat and found that spot between his shoulder and neck that seemed designed to fit her head. He held her tight underneath the covers, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple as they lay entwined together. A happy smile curled her lips upwards, and she gently kissed his cheek before murmuring, "I really have missed you, you know... It feels as if it's been an eternity since I've laughed like this. Promise you won't let me go tonight."

"You'd be hard-pressed to make me let you go tonight. Or any other night, for that matter. I fully plan on holding you for the rest of my life. Now that I'm back... Now that I'm _free... _I'm not letting you go ever again. You're stuck with me, Tiki." Cail muttered quietly, and he gave her a warm squeeze before he reached up to brush her hair from her face. She smiled with satisfaction as she watched him watching her, and he kissed her quickly before lying back lazily under her. From the faint glow of the window he knew the sun was only beginning to set, and the thought brought an impish smile to his lips. The night wasn't far off, and he had a suspicious feeling that it was going to be long. Running his hand through her hair, he tugged playfully at her bangs before asking her in as innocent a voice as he could manage, "When do we leave tomorrow?"

Smothering a giggle by pressing her face into his shoulder, Tiki knew full well why he was asking her such a question. The answer however made her body warm all over again, and she kissed a path up his jaw before whispering into his ear, "Late noon, most likely. Chrom insisted that you get as much rest as possible before we march for Ylisstol. He's quite worried for your health."

Not even bothering to disguise his delight with such an answer, Cail smiled broadly and gently ran his fingers through her hair once more. She almost purred as she snuggled deeper against his chest, and the sound of her pleasure only made his mind race with possibilities. He repeated her thoughtfully, moving his hand down her back to lazily trace the shape of the scar that stretched across her shoulderblades and spine, "Late noon, eh...? It's only just sundown, now..."

"Quite some time, all things considered." Tiki agreed softly, and a delightful shiver went through her as his clever hands worked magic on her bare skin. He was stroking and caressing lightly, but every single teasing whisper was a firebrand to her deprived senses. His musing tone didn't help matters, and from that hungry burning quality in those dark eyes of his, she knew his thoughts as clearly as she knew her own. "We have a very long night ahead of us, in that case..."

"That's good. I need all the time I can get." Cail chuckled huskily, and he slid his hands under the sheet to grasp her hips and pull her firmly against him. She gasped softly and stiffened in surprise as she felt him hardening once more inside of her, and the look of startled bliss on her face only made his body stir more fiercely for her. Her soft moan as he rocked his hips teasingly below her elicited another dark laugh from him, and he muttered against her lips as he pulled her close for a kiss, "After all, I have six months of time to make up to you, don't I?"

"That you do, my love... That you do..."

* * *

**Castle Ylisse**

**Early Morning**

The courtyard was quiet in the weak early morning sunlight, save for the soft sounds of exertion of the Ylissean princess currently running through her drills. Falchion was a whirl of metal in her expert hands, and her footwork was perfect as she adjusted her position while fighting imaginary enemies. Every step she took was calculated, and her eyes narrowed in concentration as the tempo of her practise sped up in sync with her heartbeat.

With a grunt of effort, Lucina finished her routine with a swift overhead slashing movement that ended in a shoulder-height thrust. Panting with exertion, Lucina shook the strain from her arms as she sheathed her blade at her waist and took a moment to catch her breath. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and she laughed lightly as she reached for the towel and canteen she had set aside in the grass.

Rubbing absently at her neck, the young princess took a deep pull from her canteen as she mused that her training had become too easy. Though she was tired, her usual routine was really nothing compared to the multitude of battles she had fought at her father's side during the war six months prior. It didn't help that she was more used to battle than solo training nowadays, but of her two usual sparring partners, the first was no longer at Castle Ylisse and the second hadn't sparred with her since her father's disappearance six months ago.

The thought robbed her of the usual high that training left her with, and she brushed her forehead with the towel as a quiet sigh escaped her. Though she was well aware of why Inigo was currently in Ragna Ferox, it didn't make the separation from him any easier to bear. Her place was in Castle Ylisse, attending to the affairs of her kinsmen in her father's absence, and his was with his parents as he both had a chance to spend honest time with them and prepared to set off for his own future the moment she could join him.

The sound of feet slapping on stone dragged her from her musing, and she looked up in confusion to wonder at who would be hurrying about at such an early hour, and in a place as removed from the castle's inner halls like the courtyard. The answer came quickly in a blur of spring-green hair and dark clothing, and Lucina had no time to prepare herself as Morgan rounded the corner at breakneck speed, calling as she ran, "Lucina! _Lucina_!"

The princess had roughly two seconds of reaction time as Morgan literally crashed into her and nearly knocked her clear off her feet in the most enthusiastic embrace she had ever experienced. The wind escaped her in a shocked gasp as Morgan squeezed her tight, and Lucina stammered with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment as she fumbled with how to properly respond to her friend's sudden display of affection, "U-Uh, M-M-Morgan, what's...?"

"They found him!" Morgan's voice was a mixture of a squeal and a tear-filled cry, and she hugged Lucina tightly and buried her face happily in her shoulder. She could tell Lucina was still completely and utterly baffled, and she explained as she pulled away to reveal the tears shining in her dark eyes and the painfully wide smile gracing her features, "They found him, Lucina! They found my father!"

Surprise went through her first, and then Lucina laughed aloud as she threw her arms gladly about her friend this time in a fierce embrace. Morgan's enthusiasm was infectious on an ordinary day, but compounded with such good news, Lucina found absolutely no reason to resist now. Cail's sacrifice had deeply and horribly affected every single member of their army, and each and every person had roamed far and wide in their attempts to find him. He was more than a tactician to them, more than a comrade, and everyone had loved him. His return to them was more than good news, it was practically a blessing. "This is great! I'm so happy to hear that!"

Morgan's smile was bright, and she nodded happily as Lucina held her by the shoulders and squeezed tight. Six months of grief, worry and painful hope had washed away from the half-blooded manakete's features, and for the first time since she had watched her father and mother embrace as he faded away in wisps of smoke and dark energy, Morgan looked completely like herself again. She explained in a rapid chatter that would have been hard for anyone who didn't know her to distinguish, but being as close to her as she was, Lucina had no difficulty understanding the words that were practically expelled in one short breath, "I was taking my morning walk, and a messenger caught me to tell me the news. He'd been riding all night to get here with your father's missive. They found him a day's march from Southtown, exactly where they'd first met at the beginning. They're hoping to be back tomorrow afternoon at the latest!"

Laughing as Morgan took in several deep breaths to recover, Lucina shook her head and motioned for the practically bouncing girl to sit down on the stone bench so she could collect herself. While she admitted it was both amusing and heartening to see Morgan in such bright spirits again, the girl did have a tendency to get ahead of herself with her moods and occasionally needed the gentle nudge to remember to take a step back. Plopping down unceremoniously beside her, Lucina took another long drink from her canteen before murmuring thoughtfully, "Tomorrow afternoon... That doesn't give us much time to plan for a celebration. And there are so many people we need to call back to Ylisse, as well. I suppose Ragna Ferox will make a good starting point, at the very least... Everyone will be delighted to hear of Cail's return."

"Everyone's been searching... It didn't feel like the end without Father around. Now peace truly is here for everyone." Morgan agreed with a nod, allowing herself to calm a little next to Lucina's natural composed behaviour. The princess truly was every inch of her title, though Morgan did note that her smiles came much more easily than they used to during the war. There were a myriad of reasons for that, but the tactician in training knew exactly which cause was the most prominent in Lucina's cheer. The thought however made her pull up short, and she tilted her head as she remembered the reason why the dark-haired mercenary who held Lucina's heart was in Ragna Ferox in the first place. "Huh... I guess that means you'll be leaving Ylisstol pretty soon, doesn't it? With Chrom coming back and all."

Lucina blinked, taken off guard by the blase mention of the plans she had been working on in her father's absence. She hadn't been aware Morgan knew about her future ambitions, and the fact that the half-blooded manakete mentioned it so offhandedly was both a little startling and embarrassing. 'Then again,' Lucina reminded herself inwardly and with an affectionate smile, 'if anyone knew me well, it would be her. She is the closest thing I've ever had to a sister, after all...'

"Well, once Father returns, and after the celebration and such... Yes, I will be leaving Ylisstol." Lucina confirmed with a nod, and her cheeks coloured somewhat as she remembered the promise she had made with Inigo to share her future with him. He was eager to travel the continent and explore the wonders of a peaceful past, and his enthusiasm for such an adventure had sparked a wanderlust within her as well. "It's time for me to forge a new future for myself. Wherever the road leads, I plan to follow it to the end. It will be another adventure, but one I'm eager to start."

Morgan smiled a little and nodded, but her eyes were distant as she stared off into the horizon in deep thought. The expression jolted Lucina into a painful realization, and she bit her lower lip in shame as she wondered why she had never thought to ask her friend what her plans for the future were. Morgan had never once given hint to her ambitions for life after the war, preferring to live solely in the present as she waited for her father and mother to return to Ylisstol together. Cringing guiltily as she chastised herself severely for failing to notice such a thing, Lucina asked as politely and delicately as she could, "What of you? Do you have any plans for what to do now that your father is returning safely home?"

This time Morgan's expression was completely _there_ when she smiled, and her dark eyes glittered with both a hint of mischief and something else that Lucina couldn't quite place. The familiar expression seemed different, almost as if she had grown exponentially in those six long months of her father's absence without anyone noticing. Her answer was simple and precise, proving that she had indeed given more thought than she had let on about her future when she spoke, "Me? Well, I'm going to go on a pilgrimage."

The words seemed strange coming out of Morgan's mouth, and Lucina raised an eyebrow as she tried to understand the reasoning behind them. The half-blooded manakete was many things, but Lucina had never once pegged her as overly religious or even relatively spiritual. Unlike Nah, who prayed often and had many a thing to say about Naga, Morgan was exceptionally tight-lipped about the goddess, and never really spoke positively or negatively about deities in general. The idea of her going on a spiritual journey simply seemed out of place, and Lucina repeated with a mixture of disbelief and puzzlement, "A... pilgrimage? Where? And why, if you don't mind my asking?"

A hint of colour rose in Morgan's cheeks, and she laughed in embarrassment as she rubbed at her nose in her usual sign of awkwardness. Kicking her feet absently, she shook her head as she spoke with a hint of self-depreciating amusement, "I know, it sounds kind of weird, doesn't it? I mean, it's _me_, after all... But... I want to go the Divine Dragon Grounds, and to the shrine in the Mila Tree. I've heard plenty about both places, but I've never been myself... and I think it's time I went. You know, the whole 'journey of self-discovery' thing."

Understanding was swift with that answer, and Lucina nodded slowly as the rest of the explanation went unspoken between them. Morgan didn't need to say anything more, and Lucina completely knew now exactly what she was talking about with the mention of the two most sacred places to her kind, and more importantly, to her family line. Still, the idea of her friend travelling alone was unpleasant for Lucina, and she spoke before thinking in offer, "You know you don't need to travel all that way on your own. You're more than welcome to accompany Inigo and I for part of the journey, if you'd like."

Morgan looked startled for a moment before she started to giggle uncontrollably while trying to shake her head. Even with as little experience as she had in the ways of romance, the young tactician could immediately see the flaw in such a plan even if it was meant in honest earnest. She adored Lucina for being so kind to her to even think of extending the offer, but the naivety in doing so was too funny to ignore. Still giggling, Morgan explained with a dancing light in her dark eyes, "I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather not be that awkward tag-along friend. I mean, you two aren't married yet, and this journey of yours is pretty much like a pre-honeymoon. It'd be so weird. I know why you offered, and I love you for being so nice to me, but _no way_, Lucina. No. Way."

Heat exploded in Lucina's face at the reminder of her current status, and she awkwardly looked away as Morgan continued to snicker at her expense. It had been a joint decision between her and Inigo to hold off on a wedding, especially considering their ages and the turmoil they were currently embroiled in at the time of their courting. Neither felt ready to take that step even though they did honestly love each other, and though they had traded rings, it was still only a promise between them at this point in time. "Y-You know I was only being kind... Stop laughing at me already... You're making me regret extending the offer at all!"

"But you get flustered so easily. It's so fun to tease you!" Morgan exclaimed with a broad smile, as if that mere fact made her behaviour completely acceptable. Shaking her head and giggling uncontrollably, Morgan reached over to gently pat Lucina's shoulder in an apologetic but amused manner. For all her composure and sternness, Lucina was frightfully easy to embarrass if one knew the way to go about it, and Morgan had spent months perfecting that art. Growing serious, Morgan leaned back on her hands as she spoke quietly, sincerely, "I really do appreciate it, Lucina... But this is something I have to do on my own. It won't mean anything if I don't do it alone."

"I understand. I may not agree with it, but I do understand." Lucina nodded as she pulled a face, but she knew better than to argue with Morgan. They both were equally stubborn when it came to the things that mattered, and they both could easily continue to argue until the end of time if they were in the mood. Shaking her head and smiling despite herself, Lucina spoke seriously, "Just remember one thing, Morgan... No matter where you are, and no matter the reason... If you _ever _have need me, call for me."

"The same goes for you, princess." Morgan answered with a gentle smile, and she held out her hand for Lucina to take. The two shook heartily, squeezing hard and letting the contact say what their words couldn't. Their fathers considered themselves brothers, and as their daughters they found it only suitable to treat each other like sisters. They were a family, whether or not blood bound them together. Laughing lightly, Morgan promised with a gentle smile, "And I will call if I ever need you, I promise you that. Though I hope you don't take offence if I say I never want to!"

"I don't take offence." Lucina chuckled and shook her head, but the promise went a long way to soothing her worry and disappointment that Morgan refused her help in her journey. "Actually, I really hope you never have to call for me, either. But for now, let's not focus so far into the future. Our fathers are coming home. We should be focussing on that instead. There's much to be done, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. We'll have a lot of missives to send out by noon if we want anyone to be here by the time they return." Morgan agreed with a nod of her own, and she smiled slightly as she wondered on the comrades that would be eager to return now that her father had been found. The army had all but scattered to every corner of the continent after the war had ended, and it would be a miracle to reach every single person in time. "Hopefully we can get enough back to have a celebration worthy of his return."

"Heh, I suppose I have quite a lot of work to get started on..." Lucina mused with a laugh, and she pushed herself neatly to her feet as she reflected on the number of soldiers she would have to order to travel as fast as possible to the neighbouring kingdoms with the good news. "I'll start by sending a messenger to Ragna Ferox, and another to Valm... The word will spread quickly... and hopefully, many of our comrades will hear it and head for Ylisstol. Do you want to join me?"

"Do you even have to ask? _You're _going to be the one joining _me_!"

With those challenging words, Morgan hopped neatly off of bench and took off running, laughing wildly as she left Lucina standing with a bemused half smile on her face. Shaking her head as the half-blooded manakete disappeared into the hallways, Lucina chuckled to herself with fond indulgence. "Nothing keeps her down, that is for certain... and that has its benefits... Still, it can be exhausting. But... I suppose that's what it means... to be an older sister."

**AN:**

**Lol so we go from fun smut (I can't believe I wrote a smut on my second chapter!) to fun sisterly conversations for this chapter, and set up the next one nicely. It's party time for the third chapter, so a lot of faces will be popping up. If you have any preferred couples you'd like me to mention, or anyone in specific you'd be happy to see, please let me know and I'll try and plug them in for you! :3 I do like taking requests, you know. My only problem is that with so much going on in my personal life, it can be difficult to write for everything I get asked to do... but I do try, honest. So feel free to request, please!**

**So basic notes for this chapter...? Firstly, smut. Smut, smut, smut... I can't help it. I just have a thing for writing smut. -shakes head- I'd apologize, but... XD Well. Tiki and Cail had a long night ahead of them, (hence the chapter's title), but one night doesn't erase six months... And that will be explored in the future chapters, but for now... Happy stuff and general teasing and sweetness. I have a problem with lemon-sprinkled fluff, as I'm sure most have noticed...**

**And as for the second half... I was so disappointed that female Morgan didn't have a support with Lucina. The somewhat wildly optimistic girl would have been hilarious in her conversations with the stern and serious princess, but I suppose that's what fanfiction is for. (Opposites are funny. XD) I've always imagined they would have ended up being extremely close, especially considering the fact that by the end of the Plegian war, it's rather obvious that Chrom considers the tactician family. (Wives not included!) And seeing as I've always written Cail and Chrom as brothers... makes sense that their daughters would follow in their footsteps. Hence why I wrote Morgan and Lucina having a very sisterly kind of vibe, especially seeing as they've been taking care of one another for half of a year since Cail's vanishing.**

**I have a soft spot for Morgan (either sex, really), and I find them to be an intensely interesting character to write considering both their personality and their parentage. Female Morgan especially is one of my favourite Awakening characters, and as I write her exclusively as Tiki's child... Well, I can say with all honesty I am looking forward to writing her in this particular fic. A lot of ideas I've had floating around about her are going to be both introduced and explored, and I hope it'll be a new angle for people to see her from!**

**Anyway, hopefully you've enjoyed the second chapter, and hopefully you are as eager to continue reading where I go from here as I am to continue writing it! There's still a lot to come, (I haven't even touched on the main path this story will be taking), and as I mentioned before, Morgan does have a prominent role in the future. However, so does another character, who hasn't yet been shown before in any of my works, but is going to play an even more important role! Can't wait to write them, either! :3 I've been dying for an excuse to write them... and now I have the chance. Heehee!**

**Mood: Sleepy**

**Listening To: "The Moment I Said It" - Imogen Heap**

**~ Sky**


	3. Joyful Reunions

**Southtown Inn**

**Early Morning**

Cail woke to a disorienting sense of nausea and pain, and for a brief moment he was lost in his own body as the dream released him and left him senseless. He lay prone on his back, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear his mind, and a dull throb in his temples warned of the beginnings of a migraine. Wincing, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, willing his stomach to settle and his heartbeat to slow through sheer force of will.

It wasn't the first time he had woken up in such a way, and months of practise allowed him to quickly regain his equilibrium. Continuing to take deep breaths, Cail was only glad that his dream hadn't had him waking up yelling as they had often in the past. Once he felt his heartbeat regain its normal rhythm, he allowed himself to open his eyes and expel his held breath in a soft and irritated sigh.

Automatically he raised his left hand to push against his still-throbbing temple, only to find his arm was weighed down by something warm and soft. Confused, the tactician glanced to his left to find a pleasant surprise awaiting his gaze. Nestled against his side and using his chest as a pillow, his wife was fast asleep beside him. His arm was curled about her waist to hold her in place while they'd slept, and he chuckled a little with the realization. 'Still asleep... Good to see...'

As he reached with his free hand to brush her messy hair from her face, Cail relaxed back into the mattress to watch her. The muted light from the window not too far from the bed told him it was still early morning, and he smiled as he recalled that he and his comrades weren't leaving Southtown until late noon. Trying not to laugh, he moved his fingers errantly through the tangled spring-green locks in an attempt to put some order to it, 'I don't even remember falling asleep...'

The thought was a bittersweet one, and moving with extreme care so not to jostle her while she slumbered, Cail rolled onto his side and lovingly pressed a kiss to her temple. She murmured softly at the touch, a little smile curling unconsciously at her lips before she cuddled closer to his warmth in her sleep. Tightening his hold ever so slightly about her waist, Cail pulled her closer and muttered against her tapered ear, "Even if you don't want to hear me say it, I still am sorry for leaving you."

Tiki had scolded him something fierce when he had tried to apologize again for leaving her, and knowing full well there were some battles that could not be won, Cail let her have the final word. She meant it when she said she understood and forgave him, he knew her too well to ever be fooled by a lie, but it didn't mean that half of a year of separation hadn't hurt. He had left her alone, much sooner than he had ever intended to, and that absence had been only a small taste of the future that awaited her. Hating himself for giving her those bitter memories, Cail hugged her close and sighed in pained defeat. Even if she wouldn't let him apologize, he still was sorry and would whisper those words every morning until the guilt began to abate.

He watched as she shifted against his chest, murmuring again before she became comfortable and grew still. He felt a smile pulling once more at his face as she used him as a pillow as she so often did when she slept, and as he finished putting some order back to her hair, he let his hand drift lazily down her back in an absent caress. He could spy a darkening mark peeking through her hair at the juncture of her throat and shoulder, and he wondered when he had put it there. 'Huh... I don't remember doing that, either...'

A quick examination of his own naked chest revealed several similar brands on his skin, and he ran his free hand over his throat as he wondered if other markings decorated his flesh there, too. He didn't much doubt it, even without a mirror to prove it, and he chuckled to himself as he mused on how he'd best be able to hide them once they left the room. 'We got a little bit out of hand last night, I see... Normally we're more careful. Then again, nothing about last night was very ordinary, so I guess it's not right of me to complain... and I definitely didn't do any of _that_, if memory serves...'

The thought made him laugh a little bit more, and overall lightened his mood considerably. His muscles were knotted and sore, and he was relatively sure she had added several new scratches to his back, but he had a difficult time trying to be concerned about it. He was certain she would be just as stiff once she woke up, and the thought did give him a certain sense of proud male satisfaction. If he had fallen asleep without even realizing it, they had spent quite the night together, and that was more than all right with him.

Moving his fingers rhythmically up and down the curve of her spine, Cail felt completely at ease and content lying with her under the sheets. He couldn't count the times he had simply lay in bed beside her and watched her sleep, listening to the sound of her even breathing and the occasional mumble she was prone to making in the midst of her dreams of ancient days gone by. Stretching his aching muscles, Cail winced as the dull throbbing in his temples grew slightly more intense, and as carefully as he could, he withdrew from the bed so not to disturb her sleep.

Once he was sure she hadn't noticed his move, Cail reached for his discarded trousers and pulled them on before moving to the other end of the room where his canteen lay discarded beside his cloak and weaponry. He took a deep gulp of water before pouring a small bit into his hand and running his wet palm over his forehead in an attempt to soothe the pounding with the cold liquid.

Though he had gotten more than his fair share of migraines, Cail still sighed as he massaged his temples while absently swinging the canteen against his hip. He had hoped his days of waking up in cold sweats with a throbbing head were over. A frown creased his brow as he gazed at nothing in particular, allowing his mind to wander over the handful of images that had flashed through his brain before he had woken up.

'White flowers... A house in a thunderstorm... and a tombstone with no name. One hell of an unclear set of images... but they did seem important...' Shaking his head, Cail took another deep pull of water as he mulled over the significance of such odd things appearing in his dreams. He was used to the vivid memories Grima had given to him, those nightmares he doubted he would ever outlive, but his latest dream had been of a much different nature that left him both puzzled and irritated.

He was no expert on flowers, and admitted the small bouquet he had dreamt of really had no significance to him. The white blooms had been pretty to look at, but otherwise he had no idea what they meant. The fragile petals of ivory with gentle violet streaks made him wonder if perhaps the flower was rare, and he filed away the image of the bloom to bring up to a gardener at the castle later for identification. 'One mystery...'

The thunderstorm however was slightly easier to understand, and he cringed unconsciously as he imagined the rolling sound of thunder. He appreciated a good rainfall more than most, and was prone to taking walks in downpours to relish the sensation of cold water hitting his skin, but storms were a different monster altogether. He both loathed and was terrified of the sound of thunder, and no matter the cures suggested to rid himself of the phobia, it still haunted him mercilessly. There was no worse torture to him than the brutal claps of thunder and the sound of shrieking wind. 'Because just living through them isn't hell enough, now I have to dream about them, too...'

His hand tightened somewhat about the neck of his canteen as the last image hovered in his mind, and a frown pulled deeply at his lips as he wondered at the dark gray slab that had been the last thing he'd seen before waking. Though there had been no name upon the stone, the shape was too obvious to ever mistake as anything else. His stomach tightened into an uncomfortable knot, and a feeling of icy unease crept down his spine as he spoke quietly to himself, "Then the tombstone... Not exactly the most cheerful of things to dream about..."

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear the images from his mind and hopefully restore his good mood, Cail glanced about the room as his stomach tightened a little in hunger. He found what he was looking for in moments, and made a mental note to thank the innkeeper for having the courtesy and foresight to keep a small bowl of fresh fruit on the desk in every room for the occupants. It saved him from having to dress properly and make a trip to the bottom floor to fetch breakfast.

Picking up an apple from the bowl, Cail likewise retrieved one of the smaller bowls that had been set aside with the fruit for an easily accessible meal. He then quickly fetched a dagger he usually always kept in his pack for such occasions, and was about to set to work cutting the fruit before a soft murmur from the bed behind him stopped him in his tracks. Forgetting the food for a moment, Cail turned to watch Tiki shift somewhat under the blankets, stretching languidly as sleep began to release its hold on her body. Smiling at the sight she made waking up, Cail set everything aside on the bedside table before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Playfully he reached out to brush her hair back over her shoulder, and he spoke with a little laugh as she opened her eyes blearily, "Well, hello there. The sun's not even fully risen and you're already waking up? This is a surprise."

Tiki blinked twice as the sound of his voice was coupled with the feeling of his hand moving lazily down her hair, and she shook her head to clear the cobwebs sleep always left in her mind as she propped herself up a little. For a brief moment, as she took in the sight of her husband sitting beside her and grinning cheekily, she wondered if she was still sleeping. Her dreams constantly featured him being there when she woke up, and she wouldn't really have been surprised if she was once again lost in the realms of comforting fantasy.

Still, that gentle touch in her hair was more real than her imagination could ever dream up, and she let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as a fierce wave of relief tore through her heart. Cail's eyes narrowed as he noticed the change in both her posture and expression, and with a worried frown he reached to touch her cheek as he spoke quietly, "Tiki? Hey, are you all right?"

Smiling, Tiki turned her face into his palm and let out a pleased sigh at the feeling of his fingertips ghosting along her skin. His warmth immediately soothed the last hints of doubt that clung to her mind, and she answered softly as she peeked at him from underneath her eyelashes, "There's no need to worry... I'm quite all right. It's just a pleasant surprise to see you when I first open my eyes, that's all."

Completely abandoning pretense with those words, Cail hopped into bed and knocked her flat with a fierce embrace when she tried to sit up. Her gasp of surprise melted into laughter as he pinned her down and tangled her within the sheets, but she paid no mind to it as he hugged her tightly. He kissed the crown of her hair before letting her go and resting his weight on his hands, and he propped himself lazily above her with a smile that stretched clean across his face. She was still laughing, caught off guard but greatly amused by his show of affection, and she spoke softly through her giggles as their eyes met, "And good morning to you, too. Was knocking me over really necessary this early in the day?"

"You're the one who woke up. Which is extremely odd, considering if I leave you be, you're likely to sleep until noon." Cail answered with a chuckle, and he leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose before withdrawing and allowing her a chance to regroup. Swinging his legs easily over the side of the bed, Cail shifted somewhat to give her a little room before he picked up his breakfast and begin applying the dagger to the fruit.

In a trice the fruit was sliced in half and the core removed, and as he set about cutting it into smaller pieces, he felt a pair of warm arms slide easily about his middle. Laughing lightly as he felt Tiki nuzzling lovingly against his bared shoulder, Cail continued with his work. The tell-tale sensation of fabric rubbing against his back told him that she was either still using the blankets to cover herself or she had found his shirt and decided to put that on instead, and he paused in his work to glance over his shoulder to see which she had chosen to do.

His shirt was loose and baggy on her svelte form, but he admitted he much preferred it on her rather than him considering the seductive sight she made with it on. Her shoulder peeked out from the collar, and as she sat up on her knees behind him, he couldn't help but shake his head in appreciation as the hem of the shirt hovered dangerously high above her thighs. He was rather glad he was taller than her if this was the effect his clothing would have on her body whenever she wore his shirts, and he heard her laugh as she read his mind and scolded him promptly, "Keep your eyes on your hands and not on my legs, please. You're liable to cut yourself if you don't focus on what you're doing."

Flushing somewhat, Cail forced his stare away from her and back to the task at hand as she suggested. He had no interest in adding cut fingers to the array of half-healed wounds he was still sporting, and he had a feeling his wife would not be very accommodating with him if he did slice his hands on his dagger because he was too busy staring at her. She laughed lightly at him, but nuzzled against his back anyway to prove she wasn't really in the mood to scold him.

Finishing his work quickly, Cail dumped the now cut fruit into the bowl and set aside the dagger before setting the dish on the edge of the bed. Tiki kissed his shoulder gently in gratitude before accepting the offer of breakfast, and the two sat close together as they went about satisfying their morning hunger. Leaning gently against her, Cail munched thoughtfully on his third piece of fruit as he mused, "Not that I'm complaining, but I don't think I've ever seen you get up so early before without me waking you."

Halting before she delivered her second slice of apple to her mouth, Tiki frowned and let her arm fall into her lap. Moving the piece of fruit absently in her fingers, she admitted somewhat guiltily under his curious stare, "I... haven't been sleeping well for the past few months. Truth be told, last night probably was the first night in quite some time that I've actually slept on till the morning."

Frowning as well, Cail reached with his free hand to run his fingers through her hair in a soothing gesture. She looked like a child caught breaking the rules, and the expression broke his heart. She still wasn't meeting his eyes, and he asked her quietly even though he was fairly certain he knew the answer without her having to speak, "Nightmares?"

Tiki flinched at his correct guess but said nothing, not wanting to add to the guilt she knew he was still carrying on his shoulders. He had rid himself of one burden only to take another without a word, and she hated to be the reason why he frowned. His altruistic nature had indeed been what truly sparked her attraction to him, but it always created more pain than good for him.

Sighing, Cail gently moved his hand down her cheek to her shoulder, and he pulled her closer and into a tight hug. She didn't resist the embrace, and snuggled closer into his chest with a weary sigh of her own. After a moment, Cail stole the piece of fruit Tiki was toying with, and before she could protest, popped it into her mouth. The look of baffled surprise made him laugh, and he helped himself to another slice as he explained with a cheeky wink, "No use letting breakfast go to waste over bad memories. Besides, you still haven't told me about what's been happening in the past six months. You were travelling with Chrom, but what about the others? Did you hear anything while on the road?"

Shaking her head in fond exasperation, Tiki knew better than to scold him when he was trying to lift her mood. She finished the surprise-fed slice of fruit before she nestled closer into his embrace, and she absently reached to wrap her arm about his waist before she began thoughtfully, "Well, truthfully, there wasn't much news. As you can expect, most of the army scattered once peace was restored. Many went with their spouses or friends, and simply begin searching. Mind you, they did so while journeying for home, but considering how widespread their homes _were_, it was a rather efficient way to look."

"Makes sense." Cail agreed with a nod, and a smile curled at his lips as he mused that now his friends likely spanned the continent in their homes, or journeying. He could well imagine which of his comrades had turned once more to the road rather than settle down in fixed locations, and he wondered absently which had trouble deciding what to do now that peace had come. Nuzzling again against her shoulder, Cail kissed gently at her neck before asking, "What about at the castle? Did you get missives often from the girls?"

Tiki smiled at both his play and his attempt to sound nonchalant while asking about Morgan, and she tilted her head further to the side to give him more room to nuzzle. Her voice was soft as she spoke of their daughter she had hated to leave behind despite all protests made in her defence, "As often as possible. Lucina refused to let a single thing go by without updating her father on it, and Morgan never failed to add her own observations, either. While they've always been rather close, from their letters, I think that bond has deepened in recent months. They both will deny it, but they really do spend most of their time looking out for one another rather than themselves, or anything else for that matter. It's likely the true reason why Morgan decided to stay behind at the castle."

"That... sounds just like them." Cail chuckled with an indulgent shake of his head, but his heart was warm with pride over his daughter's compassion. She always had possessed a soft spot for Lucina, and though the two bantered often, they truly did treat each other more like siblings than comrades. He could see the same relationship between the girls that he shared with Chrom, and it never failed to make him smile. "Are they keeping well?"

"As well as can be expected. Though she rarely made mention of it, I know Morgan has missed you terribly. Had she not had to worry about Lucina running herself into the ground, I have no doubts that she would have been right alongside me, searching for you." Her daughter's torn loyalties had broken her heart, Tiki had seen it, but for her credit, Morgan had kept a brave face on and refused to let her decision be swayed once she had come to it. She was just as altruistic, and just as stubborn, as her father was. "She'll likely be ecstatic to see you again."

"I'm going to have to be prepared to get knocked down again, aren't I?" Cail asked with all seriousness, but Tiki's cheeks flooded with red almost instantly at the reminder of her own greeting. Though he hadn't intended to poke fun at her rather aggressive greeting, Cail stifled a laugh as she shifted away from him awkwardly, and he tried to console her while desperately attempting to keep the laughter from his voice, "I didn't mean it like that..."

"I _am_ sorry for yesterday..." Tiki murmured almost plaintively, and though she had moved a little bit away from him, she was close enough still to feel his body trembling from his attempts to suppress his mirth. Feeling her blush rising to the very tips of her pointed ears, Tiki hung her head in a childlike gesture as she stammered for an explanation over her out of character response to his appearance. She truly hadn't thought she would react so violently to having him back, and before she had managed to think about what she was doing, it was already over. "I truly didn't... I mean, it wasn't... _Please_, just stop laughing at me..."

"I'm not laughing..." Cail lied straight through his teeth, and she shot him an unamused stare that only really tipped the scales further in favour of outright mirth. Waving a hand in what he hoped looked like the dismissive gesture it really was, he tried again with less than stellar results, "No, honestly, I'm not laughing at _you_..."

Knowing full well he was much too kind to ever really make her the butt of a joke, Tiki let his good mood soothe her embarrassment. His warmth was tangible, and she nudged him reproachfully even as she smiled gently, "If I may say so, you are a terrible actor. You're quite fortunate that I'm not in the mood to really rebuke you."

"What kind of mood are you in, then?" Cail asked with a playful smile and suggestive raise of his eyebrows. To his pleasure, Tiki blushed again, but she was quick to dash any thoughts he may have had by flicking him promptly in the ear with the best stern expression she could manage. Shaking his head and trying his best to look contrite, Cail reached out to brush a lazy fingertip along the darkening love-bite on her collarbone, "Sorry, sorry... I'll stop with the teasing."

"No... I don't mind the teasing." Tiki admitted with a sheepish smile, and she gently wrapped her hand about his wrist as he continued with his lazy ministrations. Relishing the ticklish warmth, she sighed and leaned completely against his chest and allowed him to wrap his other arm snugly about her waist. Her voice was quiet but honest when she tucked her face against his shoulder and explained, "It's rather nice to hear your voice again like this. To laugh about silly things. It feels as if it's been an age since I've smiled... I truly have missed you. Much more than I thought possible to miss another. I am so happy to have you back."

"I made you a promise." Cail answered quietly, and he hugged her tightly as the sincerity of her words both broke his heart and warmed him to the core of his being. Though he was still adjusting to the fact that half of a year had gone by without him, he well intended to spend the rest of his life making up for those long six months his family and friends had endured while waiting for his return. "And you know that I always keep my word."

"Yes, I do." Tiki answered with a little nod, and she sighed happily as she nuzzled against his chest and allowed his warmth to saturate her entire being. For the first time in a long while she finally felt completely content and free. He was home, and as long as she could still reach out and touch him, then she was happy. The thought however brought up what was waiting in Ylisstol, and she laughed quietly to herself before peeking up at him, and asking almost shyly, "If I may be so selfish, could I possibly ask you to make me another promise today?"

Cail blinked once, both at the request and her shyness in asking it. It was rare she asked him for something, and usually if she did, she would make it with the due gravity her requests usually deserved. This shyness was new, and he couldn't help but smile as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed and answered her gently, "You know I'd do anything for you."

Tiki smiled slightly, and though the words were sweet, they remained bitter to her taste. She did know full well that he would do anything for her. He had proved it. Pressing a soft kiss to that spot that marked where his heart lay, she rested her hand lightly on top of his before looking up to meet his eyes when she whispered, "Can you hold me like this... for a little while longer? Once we reach Ylisstol, our comrades will all want to see you, and welcome you home. I don't begrudge them of it, and truthfully, I'm glad you have so many good friends who have missed you like they have... But... if only just until then... can I have you all to myself?"

His eyes widened somewhat in surprise, but then pleasure quickly took over and made his smile widen. She had a point that he would likely be swarmed once they reached Ylisstol, though he admitted he didn't nearly feel as if he had spent enough time with his wife just yet. Still, she wasn't going to complain, but rather only meekly ask him if would be all right if she could spend the rest of the morning in his arms. Her charity both exasperated and amused him, and he gave her a firm squeeze before muttering into her ear, "Silly... Of course you can..."

Curling her arms about his neck, Tiki rewarded the gentle words with a sweet kiss before she snuggled happily into his arms and sighed in perfect contentment. He lay warm and willing beneath her, running his fingers absently through her hair, and the peace that surrounded them was almost a type of magic all on its own. "Thank you..."

"You're more than welcome."

* * *

**Castle Ylisse**

**Late Afternoon**

Morgan was an impatient ball of energy, and Lucina was trying her best to hold in her amusement as she silently watched her friend pacing to and fro across the hall, all the while pretending to be busy attending to Falchion's usual maintenance. The sun was beginning its descent across the sky, and though countless missives had been sent far and wide across the continent that morning, not many had been returned. In and of itself that was of no surprise, considering even a messenger on horseback could not move so fast across the land, but even that logic had done little to really soothe Morgan's unrest. Still, the two girls had high hopes that by tomorrow night at the latest most would have returned with their reaction to the news, and even more would be arriving in Ylisstol upon the week's end to see for themselves the proof of Cail's return.

The thought of the silver-haired tactician made Lucina smile, and as she watched Morgan moving with a speed given to her by impatience, she had to admit her own nerves were beginning to react. Seeing Cail again would be a joy, though she did admit with a pang of old guilt that their relationship had indeed been a tense and rocky one at many points. But the silver-haired tactician had never held a single thing against her, forgiving her with a smile when he had all the right in the world to turn his back on her. He'd earned her trust, and her love just as he had earned her father's, and she was more than proud to call him her comrade and friend.

She reflected on Chrom's tone in his letter and wondered if he finally was smiling again. Though she knew he had been fierce in his belief that Cail would return, the man's disappearance truly had taken a toll on the newly exalted prince. He had refused to come home until Cail was at his side, and though he had visited twice during the half-year trip, he had kept to that word. It had been four months since Lucina had last seen him, and though she knew it somewhat selfish when comparing herself to Morgan's solitude, she still did miss her father sorely.

Morgan continued her pacing throughout Lucina's thoughts, and the princess tried not to and failed in smiling as she paused once to glance out the window to take a measure of the sun's position. Setting down the rag she had been using to polish Falchion's pommel, Lucina gently returned the sheathed blade to its holster on her belt before finally speaking up, "Watching the sun will not stop it from setting, or speed up the process, either. If you really are that impatient, why don't you go to the outer walls and maintain guard there?"

Pausing mid-step, Morgan coloured somewhat high in her cheeks before she answered in a sheepish grumble, "I can't go up there because the last time I did, I got kicked off the parapet for making a nuisance of myself. Sully threatened to tan my hide if I showed up there again, and speaking honestly, I really think she'd take me over her knee. So, in the interest of self-preservation, I am not going up there. Ever again."

Lucina managed to keep a straight face through the answer, though she admitted it was extremely difficult. The crimson knight wasn't one for mincing words, and her attitude was more than enough to put honest fear into anyone who was irritating her. It made sense that Morgan would keep her distance from the knight if she had earned a warning, and considering Morgan, she likely had indeed earned that warning. What made it funnier however was Morgan's complete belief that Sully would make good on her threat, which likely was a very wise decision to make. "Well... I suppose that makes sense... So, if the walls are out of the question, perhaps the front gates? Or the main hall? I mean, we are rather removed from both considering our present location..."

Blinking in surprise, Morgan glanced about the hall and smiled in a lopsided manner as she admitted Lucina was completely right. She hadn't even really given much thought to where she was waiting, as it was now instinct on her part to go to the library, or at least the adjoining halls in the castle if anything was on her mind. She had spent so many weeks now pouring over dusty tomes and ancient scrolls that the massive room was more of a second home than the quarters she had been provided upon arriving to the castle. "That... would be a great idea. Sorry."

"It isn't something to apologize over." Lucina scolded her with a little wave of her hand, and she ambled neatly to her feet to begin the trek across the castle towards the main hallway in the southern wing. Morgan followed immediately, matching her stride automatically to the princess', and she noted as they crossed the plush red carpeting together, "You really seem to favour this part of the castle... but you haven't been reading as much as before, I noticed. Have you finally finished emptying the library of texts?"

The little joke made Morgan smile, but the perception surprised her somewhat. She had been scolded several times for falling asleep at the reading desks in the library, with tomes and history texts piled all about her and an open one usually serving her as a pillow. But as Lucina as correctly pointed out, she had paid little time to the library in recent weeks. Rolling back her shoulders as they descended the first set of stairs together, Morgan answered with a mild shrug, "It's not that I've read everything in there, it's just that I've read everything I need to know here. As big as the library is, it does only really cover Ylisse's history and lore. I'll have to travel outside of Ylisse for more answers, and different perspectives."

Lucina blinked a little, finding that she had once more discovered something she had not known about her friend. She had assumed Morgan was simply pouring over tactical treatises and the like, or perhaps applying herself to new studies in magic rather than things like history or legends."Is that what you've been studying so intensely since arriving here? History and lore? I assumed you were looking for tactical notes."

"Oh, I did. But most of what I found there, Father had already taught me. Or had compiled in his own ledgers." Morgan answered with a laugh, and she skipped the last four steps below her to land elegantly on the floor below without even registering the drop before turning to smile cheekily at her friend. Lucina took the challenge without a word and repeated the performance elegantly, causing Morgan to laugh harder as she continued, "No offence, but your library could do with a few more tactical texts from recent times. Maybe I'll rectify that one day and write a book myself."

"I can see you doing something like that." Lucina commented with a nod, and she very well could imagine it happening. Morgan was extremely bright, and though she could be difficult to follow on occasion when she really got going, when she applied herself she could do almost anything well. Still, the idea that Morgan had turned into something of a historian amused her, even though she knew why it would happen. She wanted to know everything about her parents after all, and Tiki had a very long history. Teasing gently as they continued down the second staircase that would lead to the main floor, "Of course, you may be in trouble if Cail decides to publish his own works."

"That... is another good point. Stop doing that." Morgan laughed as she reached out to fondly swat Lucina in the head, but the princess sidestepped neatly and avoided the blow without ever missing a step. Rolling her eyes at the move, Morgan glanced again out the windows trailing the hallway to note the sun was well into its descent now. The sky had turned into a canvas of art, with the clouds glowing an astonishing array of yellows, reds, and oranges while chasing away the blue. Sighing almost in a painful way, Morgan slowed her pace as she mused, "Sunset, now... Yeesh. They're late."

"Father's missive did say that they could be here from anywhere to late afternoon to nightfall. It isn't too late just yet." Lucina reminded her kindly, feeling sympathetic for Morgan's impatience. Yet the undercurrent in her voice spoke of more than just frustration with the time, and as she likewise slowed her pace, Lucina asked softly, "What is it, Morgan?"

"I'm trying to think of what to say to him. I mean, 'Hey, welcome back' doesn't exactly... seem like the right thing to say. It's been six months. I can't even imagine what Mother said to him when she found him again. It's just... weird." Morgan sighed and slouched as she continued to walk, not letting herself freeze up in the midst of her musings. She preferred to walk and think rather than stop, as she found when her body was moving it helped her mind to do the same. It was why she was constantly running to and fro, freezing up always made her brain slow down, and a slowed-down mind never helped her in anything she wanted to do. "I mean, I'm ecstatic to hear that he's home, and I've missed him so much... I just don't know what to say."

Shaking her head, Lucina wondered why the rather talkative girl was suddenly stopping to think about words than letting them spring naturally from her lips. She scolded her lightly, this time being the one to reach out gently and fondly cuff her friend in the head, "I think words are a little trite in a situation like this. He's home, and you have not seen him in six months. Let your body speak for you, rather than focussing so much on what to say. The words will follow your actions, I think. And even if they don't, you'll eventually find what you want to say."

Chuckling as she admitted Lucina had now proven herself the smarter one of the two of them three times in the past ten minutes, Morgan ceded to her better judgement with a teasing bow, "You are on fire today, Princess. I bow to your superior mind. But know that I will eventually trump you when I can put my head back on straight. I think all the excitement has knocked me a bit off kilter."

"You're allowed to be a bit... bewildered, considering the circumstances. If anyone else says otherwise, they can taste Falchion's blade." Lucina replied with a playful smile, and for added effect she gently pat the sword that rested so easily on her hip. She understood Morgan's emotional chaos well, though their positions were somewhat different, Lucina had been lost for words the first time she had met Chrom again after letting down her guise and being caught calling him 'father'. Still, she imagined that the emotional upheaval had to be somewhat similar, and it allowed her to continue, "After all, I'm sure your mother was lost for words, just as you are. Speaking from experience, it isn't easy to greet someone after such a long time of separation. A little speechlessness is more than justified."

Cringing, Morgan realized with a hint of guilt that Lucina was completely right. She was the only child who had not undergone that kind of thing, having had no memory of her mother, or her travel through time. While she admitted that her first meeting with Tiki had indeed been rather awkward for the both of them, she couldn't really call it "meeting again". It more had been like coming home, and she anticipated it would be much different when she saw her father again. "I really cannot do anything right today. I've been a mess ever since I heard the news about Father. Sorry, Lucina. I wasn't thinking."

Lucina was just about to scold her again with a stern warning that she had no reason to apologize, when she was cut off by something like a roar coming from above them. Both girls started in surprise, glancing up at the ceiling in complete confusion as the noise welled up a second time. At the same time they realized what could be causing such a commotion, and they looked at each other and spoke together almost as if they had rehearsed it, "They're home."

Without further speech, both took off as fast as their legs could carry them towards the main hall. The guards standing at the main walls would see them entering from the perimeters, and it would definitely explain the roar. All of the soldiers on duty would take up the call that their exalt was returning home, and that his trusted comrade was with him. Cail was known to everyone in the castle, it was now his home just as much as it was the Exalted bloodline, and to have him returning with Chrom would definitely incite such shouts of cheer.

Despite moving as fast as possible, Lucina watched Morgan pull steadily ahead of her without much surprise. On any given day the half-blooded manakete was quicker than most in camp, and had always been the faster of the two of them. And added to the rush of adrenalin she had to feel for her father coming home, it only made her feet lighter in her race to meet him. Still, Lucina was stubborn and had added strength to supplement her slowness in comparison to Morgan, and she doggedly increased her strides in an effort to not be left behind.

Morgan was first into the main hall, not even acknowledging the soldiers that were hurrying to their posts as an honorary symbol of their exalt's return. Her eyes were fixed on the large double doors that marked the entrance to the sprawling hall, and the figures that were arriving through them with an armed guard now walking in two lines on either sides of the group. Her breathing coming in gasps, Morgan scanned the group quickly, her eyes flitting from one face to the next until she found the one she was searching for.

Cail was at Tiki's side, just behind Chrom and Lissa with Frederick walking slowly, steadily, behind them in turn. Her parents' hands were clasped together, their fingers entwined and mirrorlike smiles on their faces as they moved together in an easy and natural pace. Their shoulders brushed, and Cail was chuckling as Tiki remarked on something to him with a little shake of her head.

Her heart stopped for a brief moment as she took her father in, and Morgan found herself completely unable to move. Her father looked just as he always did, young, fit and happy, but as he walked alongside her mother, she noticed a freedom in his actions, in his smiles, that hadn't always been there. He was a man completely unshackled, and the difference in him now was striking as he held Tiki's hand with one that used to bear a rich violet symbol, but was now completely naked and unblemished.

Then Tiki was nudging him, whispering into his ear and nodding. Cail stiffened at once, and his eyes moved, scanning the growing crowd. Morgan felt it the instant their gazes met, an electric shock that freed her limbs and restarted her heart. Her eyes suddenly hurt, and she felt a gentle squeeze on her shoulder from behind, coupled with a kind whisper as Lucina leaned close and spoke directly into her ear, "Go on, Morgan. It's all right. Greet him like you want to."

The words broke the last of her reserves, and with a plan to thank Lucina later for it, Morgan once more broke into a run. Her world had narrowed to a single point, and she dodged easily about the bodies of surprised soldiers, servants and others without a second thought. She could see her mother laughing softly, gently releasing Cail's hand and stepping to the side, and Cail needed no second bidding as Chrom and Lissa immediately moved to the side as well to give Morgan the path she needed.

Her father managed to take three steps of his own forward before Morgan launched herself at him, and for his credit, he caught her bodily and without staggering backwards. Wrapping her arms about his waist, Morgan buried her face in his chest and inhaled his scent, listening to the pounding of his heart and savouring the warmth of his fierce embrace. Tears burned in her eyes, and she pressed her face harder against the front of his shirt in order to hide them from him when she choked on a sob she couldn't seem to contain. "Daddy!"

She felt him kissing the crown of her hair, gently nuzzling against the spring-green curls that were so much like his own, and her fingers curled into his cloak and bunched it tight as she held onto him desperately. His arms held her tightly but gently, and the strength in them was comforting as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat and speak. Her voice shook, and the tears began to stream without effort down her cheeks when she finally managed to put her emotions into words, "I missed you... so much... Dad... Dad...!"

Resting his hand protectively on the top of her head, Cail embraced her firmly as he let her cry and release the bundle of emotions she had to have been carrying around so secretly inside. Hating himself for hearing her break down, but understanding that it was happiness that made her cry all the harder, Cail spoke gently, soothingly, "I'm home, Morgan... It's okay now. I'm back. I'm home... I kept my promise. Cry all you like... It's all going to be all right."

The words unlocked the strength in her knees, and for a moment she thought she would simply collapse on him. As if he sensed it, her father held her all the tighter and kept her upright with his own strength. Laughing through her tears, she thought about apologizing to him for it before she felt another tender touch on top of her hair. Turning, Morgan tried to blink away the moisture obstructing her vision to see her mother now standing at her father's side.

With a gentle hand, Tiki brushed away her tears and smiled as Cail stepped back to allow them a moment as well. Not needing more permission than that, Morgan happily flung herself into her mother's waiting arms, sniffling slightly as she felt Cail embracing the both of them. Tiki spoke softly into her daughter's ear, holding her tenderly as Cail's strong arms encircled the two of them, "It's over, my sweet... The waiting, the uncertainty... Everything is over. It's time to start anew."

Closing her eyes and letting the last of her tears slide down her cheeks, Morgan took Lucina's advice to heart. Her actions had said all that her lips could not, and as she stood happily in the dual embraces of her mother and father, she sighed as she let the fissure in her heart fill up and completely heal. Words spilled from her mouth as she buried her face in Tiki's fragrant hair and slipped her right hand about her father's strong arm, taking comfort in her family's coming together so long after the end of the war,"Welcome home, Mom, Dad... Welcome home."

**AN:**

**I know I promised the party, but it was dragging, and I realized how unrealistic I was being about the timing, so I let the story take a different course. (Actually, I didn't let it do anything, it came out this way and told me to take it or wait until I was ready to take it. My stories write themselves, I just try to catch the hell up to them...) However, the party is probably going to span the entire next chapter... Probably. So, there's still time to ask for couples, peoples, or things you'd like to see take place in it! XD**

**And I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but Morgan isn't paired with anyone in this fic, nor will she be paired with anyone as it progresses. Just a forewarning. And also, my oneshots are all technically "canon" in this fic, so it might be a good idea to read up on them, or at least keep them in mind in case anything written here doesn't make sense. It makes writing easier to have an established baseline, lol. At least, the oneshots concerning Tiki and Cail, at any rate. -giggles- **

**So, the party next chapter, and the reveal of the true plot of this story. Or at least, the hints of the true plot of the story. Well, we've already gotten a bit of a hint about half of the plot. This is just as much Morgan's story as it is Cail and Tiki's, so the formula I've been following so far, (CailxTiki and then Morgan) may be the recipe for the rest of the fic... Well, when necessary. I mean, some of what happens is going to take pages to explain, so there likely will be chapters exclusively focussed on the couple, and others on the Morgan...**

**A little teaser on who is showing up, you ask? Oh well... Sure. Some people scheduled to make an appearance next chapter are... Inigo, Olivia, and Lon'qu... Cherche and Virion... and also Aversa. More may show up depending on things, lol, as sometimes I can't get online to read the reviews for one chapter until I'm ready to post the next chapter! There will be fun talkings, serious talkings, a bit of romantic comedy, and of course, general fluff that is always expected of me. **

**Oh, but don't worry, I'm determined to make as many people show up in this fic as possible, as it continues down the road. For example, Say'ri is already fitted with a role, and Severa, Owain, and Nah are all scheduled to show up much later, too. This is going to be a long fic, I can feel it, so everyone in the game will be shown at least once. I will do it, just not all at once... I am worried about writing the khans, however. I mean, to borrow a phrase from a Michiru, "How does one write the Nick Fury of Fire Emblem?" I DON'T KNOW, but it better be damn well awesome. Basilio is a walking meme to me. And I mean that in a good way. Honest. -ducks-**

**Mood: Amused.**

**Listening To: "The Man Comes Around" - Johnny Cash**

**~ Sky**


	4. Warm Receptions

**Castle Ylisse**

**Twilight**

The central hall of Castle Ylisse was packed with people, and the party more resembled a chaotic gathering, but even so, Cail wasn't complaining as he threaded his way through the crowd for a moment to catch his breath. It was both pleasant and embarrassing to be the centre of attention, and though the silver-haired tactician admitted that he was never really comfortable being the star of anything, there still was a strange sort of comfort in being surrounded by so many smiling faces. As he hid by the curve of the wall, watching former soldiers and friends mingling and swapping stories, he felt a smile curling at his lips. Almost everyone he had seen had been treated extremely well by peace, and though a fair few had joked about being bored by the lack of action, no one had truly been stranded by the end of the Grimleal War. New homes had been found by many, others had taken to the road in search of new adventure, and then a handful more had returned to their homelands to rebuild and start fresh. Most, however, had answered Lucina and Morgan's call, travelling to Ylisstol to welcome him home.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Cail wondered at the amount of welcomes he had lived through in the past few hours. While most had been content with a firm handshake or a hearty clap on the back, there were several greetings that had been a tad more robust than others. Shaking his head, Cail leaned lazily back on the wall as he reflected on those who had been unwilling to allow him to escape their well-deserved wrath or their unbridled joy.

Poor Sumia had tripped over her own two feet in her delight in seeing both him and Frederick home, and to his everlasting amusement, she had looked heartbreakingly confused when trying to decide who she should greet first. Stifling laughter, Cail had solved the problem by stepping back politely and allowing the husband and wife a moment together, and she had rewarded his kindness after embracing Frederick with a happy giggle and a warm hug. Sully, on the other hand, wasn't content with a shake of the hand and a smile as her husband Stahl had been, and instead given him a blistering earful and a rather powerful punch to the shoulder. She had gone on for a record-breaking two minutes of curse-laden scolding before she finally found her calm, and with a lopsided smile and a playful chuckle, had remarked that she was just glad he was safe and home once more.

Not to be outdone, Maribelle had abandoned all decorum and actually took her parasol to him while delivering a furious tirade that made Sully's pale in comparison. She had gotten in five good swats before deciding she had to give him a reprieve, and to Ricken's great amusement, promised him that there was much more of a lashing waiting if he ever decided to pull such a stunt again. Finding no help was present due to his laughing audience, Cail swallowed him pride and apologized as best he could while nursing an aching head. Thankfully it seemed efficient, but with a huff of indignation and a bright blush, Maribelle pointed her parasol dead-centre at his chest and warned him to remember he had been let off easily, and if he failed to heed her warning next time, she would indeed make him suffer.

After that, he had simply lost count of the smiles, embraces, or gentle swats he had received since then. Nowi and Nah had both succeeded in knocking him flat in their eagerness to embrace him, and Gregor had knocked the wind out of him with a hearty clap between the shoulders. Vaike had thrown him into a suffocating headlock, while Miriel had smiled and nodded at him with a pleased light dancing in her analytical eyes. The amount of physical torture he had gone through had left him sore, but he was strangely satisfied anyway. The contented gleams he had seen in every friend's eye had bolstered his spirit and hardened his body until he simply didn't care if he was knocked down a hundred or so more times. There was something strangely pleasant about being welcomed home by those who missed him, and refused to start anew without him.

As he watched the smiling faces of his comrades, he mused that at least half of the cheer filling the hall wasn't exactly all based on his return. It was rather a product of a celebration of the end of the war, albeit a much delayed one. No one had felt it right to celebrate peace without him, and though it hadn't been said aloud, they had all decided to wait until his return to really express their joy at the end of the struggle. Victory may have been bittersweet, but six months had been plenty of time for them to mourn, and start fresh. Life was promising again, and scars were taking place of open wounds. It certainly was time for honest celebration, and a well-earned one at that.

Feeling his smile broadening, Cail noted the main doors opening to reveal yet another group just arriving. Even over the heads of the crowd, Cail immediately recognized the khans of Ferox, and Olivia, Lon'qu, and their son, Inigo. To his amusement, Inigo only spared his parents a nod before breaking from them and slipping expertly into the crowd to find Lucina. The dark-haired mercenary had a keen eye, and in a heartbeat he was across the room to that small corner in the hall where the princess had stopped to chat with Morgan, Lissa, and Donny.

Lucina had no time to even realize he was there before he simply scooped her clean off her feet and into his arms, spinning her about and laughing delightedly at her shocked gasp. He set her down, and when she turned to scold him he placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her close to seal her lips with a kiss. Her audience immediately burst into laughter, but for a short beat, Lucina didn't seem to care as she abandoned composure and threw her arms tightly about her fiance and returned his kiss.

When she finally let him go she was smiling sheepishly, and Inigo held her tightly from behind when she turned to apologize for her behaviour. Morgan laughed, waving off her words, and she grinned from ear to ear with honest enjoyment as Lissa tried her best to titter in a scolding manner but only ended up collapsing against Donny with helpless giggles. Flushing bright, Lucina glared over her shoulder at Inigo, but even from a distance, Cail could see there was no real irritation in her young face. Even if there had been, Inigo wouldn't have cared, and the mercenary proved it by resting his chin on her shoulder and speaking quietly into her ear.

Shaking his head at their antics but knowing full well they deserved it, Cail removed his gaze from them and glanced about to notice Chrom was separating himself from Vaike and Miriel to welcome the newest guests. Steeling himself, Cail prepared to do the same as he wondered what would be in store from Basilio and Flavia. If Gregor had knocked the wind from him he could only imagine what Basilio would do to him, and he knew full well that Sully was only a warm-up in comparison to what blistering scolding Flavia was capable of delivering once she got her hands on him. The thought should have made him dread leaving his hiding place to greet them, but he found himself looking forward to seeing them again, no matter what they had to say about him being home. 'I think I may be a bit of a masochist...'

The thought however was cut off abruptly at he noted the pair who had just entered behind the Feroxi soldiers, and Cail almost let out a sigh of relief as he watched the silver-blue-haired archer walking arm in arm with his wyvern-riding wife. Though he knew he shouldn't be focusing on anything other than being home, the thought of seeing Virion again combined with peace-time finally being his to take advantage of had sparked that age-old stirrings of yearning he had been trying to quell during the war. Virion's well-placed ties throughout the world were more than necessary to answer those yearnings. However, and yet again, Cail found his thoughts being cut off as he took in Cherche's appearance, and he almost had to laugh at the very obvious change that was the first thing for him to see.

The normally svelte woman had a noticeable curve to her stomach now, and she was resting one hand protectively over that bump as Virion held her by the arm and gallantly led her through the doors. Though Cail knew well that Cherche didn't need such help, the chivalry for her condition did seem appreciated. However, Cherche started laughing heartily as Chrom pulled up short of them with an expression of startled bemusement pasted clearly on his face. Shaking his head at Chrom's expression but sharing in Cherche's good humour, Cail wondered at the change in the wyvern-rider as she rubbed lovingly at her stomach and greeted Chrom with a nod and a glowing smile. 'Starting a family already, are they...? Not very surprising, all things considered. It's a good look for her. Almost.. natural.'

Watching as they chatted and filled each other on their going-ons for the past six months, Cail noted the way Virion hovered protectively at Cherche's side and the warm glow that filled Cherche's cheeks as she continuously moved her hand in a circular motion over her distended belly. For a brief moment, Cail imagined their roles being his and Tiki's, and the thought brought an immediate surge of heat to his face and panic to his gut. Shaking his head to dispel the feelings, he scolded himself sheepishly, 'No, don't get ahead of yourself... I don't think we're quite ready for _that_ just yet. It's one thing to have Morgan in our lives, but... a real baby? A little more time may be required for that.'

Remembering the task at hand, he waded through the crowd to join the group at the doorway and extend his own greetings. Cherche spotted him first, and her eyes widened for a moment before she let out another pleased laugh and nodded politely at him. Her voice was clear and amused as Virion turned from Chrom to see what had attracted her attention, "Why, if it isn't the man of honour, himself. Cail, it's a pleasure to see you again, whole and healthy. You left us all in such a mess, leaving the way you did. I believe an apology may be in order."

"I've been apologizing all night." Cail protested halfheartedly as he came to a stop, and he lowered himself into a formal half-bow to both the duke and his wife. Cherche accepted the move with another nod, now unable to return the gesture, while Virion simply chuckled and smiled. "However, if it'll make you happy, Cherche... I'm very sorry for worrying you. I'm also extremely happy to see you, too. Though, at the risk of getting scolded something fierce, should you really have travelled all the way from Rosanne in such a state?"

"I actually was just asking that same question. I got an earful for even daring to suggest she should have missed the party." Chrom replied before Cherche could start, and she giggled even as the prince rubbed melodramatically at his ear for added effect. He turned to Virion, challenging the grinning duke playfully, "And I'm sure you did your best to try and keep her safe and at home, eh, Virion?"

"Not at all. I have no interest in being food for Minerva." Virion answered with a dismissive wave of his hand, and Cherche smiled broadly before leaning against his shoulder and kissing his cheek in approval. He smiled softly at the show of affection, then continued with a chuckle, "The moment the missive arrived, Cherche was determined to come, and seeing as my life has quite a high value, I determined the best course of action would be to follow her rather than attempt futilely to persuade her otherwise. Though to be fair, should you like to challenge my decision, you're more than welcome to take up the matter with her and Minerva. I will, of course, arrange your funerals for you. You may wants to explain all details you have about the ceremonies before trying your luck, however."

"Seeing as I've already had my fill of angry dragons this week, I hope you don't mind if I decline that challenge." Cail shot back with a shake of his head, and he smiled to himself as he mused that if he included Grima, he had faced the wrath of five angry dragons within that week, and five was five too many. Nah and Nowi had both threatened him with their flames already, and Morgan had hinted at a like threat, and worse, with a broad smile that reminded him eerily of her mother. Bowing deferentially to Cherche, Cail added on with a broad wink, "And I've learned through Chrom's experience with his wife during her pregnancy that there is nothing on the planet more terrifying to man than a burdened woman. So, I think I'll cut my losses and forfeit before the match."

"A wise decision, Sir Tactician." Virion agreed with a grave nod, but the act was ruined by him smiling as Cherche giggled at their playful banter. His eyes glittered warmly, and he gently rested his own hand over the smaller one that his wife was keeping settled on her stomach before he began again in a softer voice, "Would you perhaps like something to eat, or drink, Cherche? We' have been travelling long, even if most was over the seas. Sit and get comfortable, I shall fetch it for you."

"I'm quite all right, Virion. I can still stand and chat. Plus, I believe I see Nowi heading this way." Cherche dismissed his concern with a small shake of her head, but as she watched the way he was watching her, with a mixture of disbelief and challenge, she sighed somewhat and gave his arm the softest of squeezes. Her voice was soft, almost defeated when she relented, "Fine, I am a little thirsty. Just a small bit of water will do... Thank you."

"Water it is. I shall return post-haste." Virion answered with a nod, and as he likewise saw Nowi leaving the crowd with a broad smile on her face, he deemed it safe to leave his wife's side. Cail dismissed himself with a quiet word and a warm smile to Cherche before he followed the archer's exit closely. Chuckling at Cail's poorly hid desire to talk privately to him, Virion slowed his pace towards the refreshment table and allowed the tactician to reach his side before he spoke lightly, "I understand you have a pressing desire to speak with me, but I shall remind you as I have once before, my heart only permits room for the fairer sex, and more specifically, for my wife."

"And to rehash my reply to your reminder, my heart has no room for a grown man in a bib. Or as you so much like to call it, a cravat. But, as you know, a rose by any other name..." Cail shot back with a wicked grin, and Virion shook his head but allowed himself a laugh at the familiar banter they had once traded long ago during the beginning of the war. Pausing by the table as Virion selected a small glass, he continued with a smirk, "And I see that your ego is still as inflated as ever. I thought six months of peace with Cherche would have beat that out of you."

"Not for lack of trying, my lad." Virion answered with a snort, and he busied himself with filling the cup with water from a silver pitcher. Setting aside Cherche's now-full cup, he then selected two more goblets and filled them both from a second pitcher that carried a rich and dark wine. He handed one of those goblets to Cail before taking the other for himself, and after allowing himself a small sip, he explained with a smile, "However, my fair wife has understood that my charms are deep-rooted and there she will never truly be able to rid me of them. Of course, as I am also ruled by love, she is content with that and understands life shall proceed as it had before our marriage."

"So, speaking plainly, it means nothing much has changed and she still runs you and the lands without really needing to expend much effort." Cail translated with a nod, and after a raising a glass in silent toast to Cherche's amusing ability to frighten her husband into submission, he allowed him to take a deep draught of the wine. Virion didn't look particularly indignant at the truthful comment which only proved he was right and made him chuckle, "Peace and marriage suit you, Virion. And at the risk of sounding completely mad, it looks as if fatherhood will suit you well, too. You're already playing the worrying husband."

"That, my friend, is a worry born of a rather malignant-sounding prophecy from Gerome." Virion explained grimly, and all laughter faded from them as they reflected on the quiet and fierce rider that had come from the future. Gerome had few cheerful words to spare in general, but if he had made a point of warning his father about Cherche, it was something Cail knew Virion would do anything and everything in his power to ensure nothing ever came true. "The boy spoke of Cherche taking a painful fall shortly after giving birth to him, and that she would suffer horribly for the rest of her days afterword. He urged a vow from me to keep an eye upon her actions to prevent a similar accident. Even if it is something I do not need to worry over until after she gives birth to our son, I have no intention of simply waiting until that moment to undo any possible harm that came about in his future. I am more than content to race about the world like a commoner in a panic if it means keeping her healthy and safe."

"I have a feeling you'd do it all regardless of a warning from Gerome, though I'm sure it adds a sense of urgency to your concern." Cail pointed out kindly, and Virion nodded his head with a bit of a chagrined smile pulling at his lips. It was a natural thing to worry for those they loved, especially considering how much of their lives they had lived out as soldiers. Even if Virion was embarrassed somewhat by his actions, Cail knew it wasn't something to poke fun at. He was just as guilty of such things, and he much preferred embarrassing himself over kicking himself over making the mistake of assuming his loved ones would always be fine. Seeking to lighten the mood, Cail added on with a little laugh, "And also, I should add that it looks good on Cherche, just as it does on you. Parenthood, I mean. She's practically glowing."

"That she is." Virion agreed, and he paused to glance over the crowd to watch Cherche and Nowi talking happily together. The child-sized manakete was beaming as she placed a hand curiously on Cherche's stomach, and Cherche was giggling as she held Nowi's hands with her own, directing her touch to where her unborn babe was currently stirring within her. Nowi stiffened in shock when she felt the movement, and with eyes wide in baffled delight, she looked up to see Cherche's laughing gaze before she returned her wondering stare to the spot under her hands. Smiling at Nowi's innocent wonder and Cherche's maternal expression, Virion turned his full attention back to Cail and spoke seriously, "As pleasant as this idle chatter is, I know full well that you did not join me here to just provide me with your company. You have something of import you wish to discuss with the great Virion?"

"I do." Cail admitted with a nod, and he cast a quick gaze about their surroundings as that feeling of uncertainty cramped his stomach once more. Still, now with Cherche's pregnancy being at the forefront of his mind, he knew he wouldn't have much of a chance to speak with Virion like this for quite awhile. He had no choice but to take advantage of his circumstances. Sighing and swallowing down the guilt and unease, Cail gave Virion his complete focus as he spoke plainly, "I'm well aware, Virion, that your reach extends beyond Ylisse when it comes to your multitude of sources and connections. You didn't just dally with a handful of noble houses here in search for aid for Rosanne before the war with Plegia began. Knowing that... I want to ask you for a rather important favour, and that involves using some of those sources for me."

Virion was silent as he digested Cail's blunt words, and absently he swirled the wine in his cup as he examined the tactician closely. There was no hint of merriment in either of them now. Cail was completely serious, and his dark eyes had turned to chips of onyx as he kept his gaze firmly fixed on the archer. He was not surprised that Cail knew his reach extended beyond Ylisse's borders despite his alliance with their troops, but the request however did catch him off guard. The war was over, Plegia was under the combined rule of Ferox and Ylisstol as they sought to restore order to the ruined nation, and he had thought Cail ready to wash his hands on all ties to conflict now that he was home.

Still, the way Cail stood firmly and without shame, Virion knew better than to chalk up the request to a matter concerning espionage. Taking another deep draught of his wine, Virion set the empty goblet on the table, exhaled slowly, and then answered with slow tact that he had spent years perfecting, "Putting aside the matter of if those sources you speak of even exist, what reason would I have to even use them? We both can agree there is little use for spies in today's today. The war is six months dead, and the desire for peace, for once, now seems global. Unless of course, you aren't asking as the tactician of Ylisse, but simply as your own man?"

Understanding that he was being tested, Cail allowed himself a brief smile. Virion had every right to be paranoid of his allegiance to Chrom, and to Ylisse, and he also had every right to refuse him if he believed he was working for Chrom's interests and not his own. He answered firmly, seriously, "I am speaking to you as my own man, not as a tactician, nor even a friend of Chrom, or Ylisse. This favour of mine is solely for my own interests. The information I'm asking you to obtain will do no harm to anyone, save me. And you know full well that if it was otherwise, I wouldn't be asking you to do this."

"I do. Your honour is one thing that I doubt anyone would ever be able to dirty." Virion allowed, but he said no more after a long pulse of silence. Cail's words had a profound effect on him, though he didn't allow that to ruin his neutral expression, or words. It was an oath, plain and simple, and Cail had a reputation of always keeping whatever word he gave, no matter how trivial, or important that oath was. They all believed he would come back, simply because his wife had told them that he'd promised her that he would.

Measuring Cail carefully with his gaze, Virion probed the tactician's expression as he tried to understand what was driving him to act in such secrecy. There were others, many others, Cail could likely contact for information, and many of those would be able to find that information much more legitimately than his own could. It begged the question why Cail had come to him of all his comrades. That same question piqued his curiosity, and the oath did the same to his loyalty. Cail had called him friend, put his trust in him, and more than once saved his life. He was honour-bound to do whatever he could for such a friend.

To his surprise, Cail spoke again without waiting for him to answer, and the words were deadly serious when their gazes met and held, "If you do this for me, Virion, you have my sword in any endeavour you ever need it in. I can't promise you Chrom's support, you know that, but you do have mine. My mind, my sword, or my tome, whatever you need, you have it if you can get this done."

Virion was speechless, and though his first impulse was to question the validity of such an offer, there was no lie in Cail's expression. He meant every word, and the lofty oath was simply too much for Virion to ignore. Laughing despite himself as the shock demanded physical manifestation, Virion shook his head in amazement as he spoke mostly to himself, "What cheek... How can I possibly turn down such an offer, now? Ylisse's own famed tactician, wanted by almost everyone yet only swearing himself to the exalted bloodline, now suddenly is offering me his sword for a single favour? I'm touched."

Then the archer smiled, both hating himself for having driven Cail to such an desperate act but now completely understanding what importance that favour meant to him. He shook his head, smile broadening somewhat as he continued in the face of Cail's grim expression, "But you acted hastily, and pledged yourself before I had a chance to answer you. While I appreciate your loyalty to my cause, I really do not think you wish to ever serve under my rod. And nor would I want you to, at least, not for a reason as paltry as this. You asked me for a favour, and I shall do my best for you, but not because you would swear your blade to me. Because we are comrades, I will do what I can for you. Should I ever need your skills, I will ask for them, but I have a feeling you would answer my call for the right reasons, and that is what I'd expect from you. You have my resources at your disposal, but first, you may want to tell me what exactly it is that you're looking for."

Cail would have laughed if his relief hadn't robbed him of speech, and he shook his head as he let Virion's gesture touch him. He had been prepared to do anything and everything he had to in order to secure the duke's aid, and to say he was greatly surprised by the charity was an understatement. Smiling weakly, he nodded and accepted Virion's offer before he explained very quietly, "Thank you. What I want you to find are records, Virion. More specifically, Plegian documents concerning Validar. Grimleal records, legal texts, whatever it is you can find about him... and most importantly, about his wife."

* * *

Anna whistled to herself in appreciation as she glanced about the hall with a keen and amused eye, and the merchant couldn't help but smile as she noted the contentment in every face she spotted. The familiar faces of her comrades brought a pleasant warmth into her chest, and she chuckled a little to herself as she folded her arms across her stomach, "Has it really been six months since I've seen everybody...? Feels like a lifetime. Maybe I'll stay for a little bit in Ylisstol before leaving again..."

Casting her gaze through the crowd, Anna pulled a bit of a face at the difficulty of picking out a single person in the swarms of people. Most had bunched into large groups with their friends or family, making it a little more challenging than usual to pick out a lone individual. Still, it helped that she knew the person she was searching for well, and it only took her a few quick seconds to spy her target once she realized where her friend would be most comfortable.

Standing by the wall and looking for all the world like she had been there since the beginning of time, Tiki was watching the crowd much like Anna was. Raising her eyebrows as she noted Tiki was alone rather than shadowing her husband's every move, Anna mused to herself as she picked through the crowd with ease to join her friend, 'I guess she realized that he'd be the popular one tonight, so she gave him some space so everybody else could have at him... And I'm sure she hasn't taken her eyes off him all night anyway. Silly girl...'

Her suspicions were proved as she watched Tiki's steady gaze, and when she followed her line of sight to see Cail conversing with Basilio and Flavia, she couldn't help but laugh. Though the setting had changed from the battlefield and campground to the royal palace, there was no difference in what Anna was watching now. 'Always watching each other, no matter where they were... Makes a girl a little lonely sometimes, seeing that kind of romance...'

Taking advantage of Tiki's preoccupation, Anna slid in close without being noticed with relative ease. Grinning mischievously, Anna leaned back against the wall not too far away, and watched Tiki for a full minute as she waited to be seen. Her amusement doubled as Tiki took no notice of her, never letting her gaze wander from her husband, and unable to help herself as she realized she'd start laughing and give herself away, Anna announced her presence with a cheeky, "The exalted ones sure know how to throw a party, eh, Tiki?"

Tiki jumped as if she had been shocked, and Anna giggled triumphantly as the ancient manakete whirled in alarm to see her there. A hint of a blush made its way into her cheeks as realization followed surprise, but her smile was honest as she greeted her with a glad, "Anna!"

The two embraced warmly, laughing together over the joke, and Tiki scolded her as they drew apart and studied each other closely, "You do know you could have easily announced yourself like any normal person, yes? Must you always go the route that promises the most mischief?"

"What can I say? It's in my nature." The trickster defended herself with a grin, and she cast a quick and speculative gaze over the smiling manakete now that they were closer. With a warm smile on her face, Tiki looked much more like the woman she had been before Cail's disappearance, and Anna was quite glad to see it. She hadn't known how best to phrase it, the painful change that had come over the manakete and her child with Cail gone, but as she looked at her friend now she knew it had been relatively simple if a bit cliche. Her husband carried half of her with him, and with him gone, she had been incomplete. Having him back made her whole again. "It's good to see you again, Tiki."

"Likewise." Tiki agreed with a nod, and she smiled as she noted Anna's approving expression. There was fading worry in those warm ruby eyes, proving that underneath her laughing smile that she truly had been concerned for her. The kindness in her friend's actions made her smile broaden, and she teased as they leaned together on the wall side-by-side, "Are you here to stay for a little while this time? Or did you only come to greet Cail before picking up and leaving once again?"

"I'm staying for a little while. I mean, this won't be the only party considering I can spy a few people who haven't made it yet tonight, and you know I'll never miss a party." Anna answered with a flippant toss of her ponytail, but both women knew the honest truth even if the trickster refused to say so. She had missed her friends, missed the chaos they brought, and she did want to revel in that for a few days before setting out again as her life's calling would eventually demand. "I can probably make a tidy profit here too, if I set up shop in the meantime, so I don't see a reason to leave right away."

"You and your coins." Tiki rolled her eyes with fond exasperation, but since she knew the true reasoning under the banter, she allowed the matter to end without much teasing. She was glad to hear that Anna wouldn't be leaving again for at least a handful of days, as the last time the trickster had departed from Ylisstol it had been with little fanfare. She had simply packed her things and left after sparing her a quiet farewell and good luck for the journey ahead. "Well, in any case, I'm glad to hear that you will stay in Ylisse for a small amount of time. I've missed your company."

"You won't be missing me much anymore." Anna pointed out with a cheeky smirk and a rather pointed nod in Cail's direction. To her satisfaction, Tiki immediately blushed and averted her eyes, causing the trickster to laugh loud and hard. It was painfully easy to tease the manakete when it came to Cail, and while most didn't have the courage to do so, Anna had already faced Tiki's wrath once and didn't really have much to fear from her anymore. "You know, it never ceases to amuse me how easily embarrassed you are about him? It's kind of cute. Of course, it helps that he gets just as flustered when I tease him, too... You two are a never-ending source of entertainment for me."

"I'm glad to hear you get that much amusement out of embarrassing married couples." Tiki replied sarcastically, but Anna looked unrepentant and the mood was too good to really put any edge to the words. The jests were never mean-spirited, which made it easy to forgive the playful woman, and it didn't help that Anna had a point about how easily embarrassed the two tended to be when it came to each other. "Have you ever bothered to experiment with others?"

"Of course." Anna admitted without shame, and her ruby eyes glittered with impish delight as she mused on the handful of married couples she had enjoyed teasing during her time as a soldier alongside the rest of the Ylissean forces. There were many couples she had been able to watch grow and flourish, and she admitted that she was glad for the war if only that it brought so many people together. Still, she had to admit as Tiki watched her with a hint of a smile, "But, being honest, you're just more fun since I know how to get the best rise out of you."

"You must have little attachment to this world, saying such a thing so easily." Tiki mused with a hint of a dangerous grin, and she took great pleasure in watching Anna's smile falter somewhat at the veiled threat. It was the only thing that could reign Anna in when she was getting out of hand, and though Tiki had never thought of herself as one to resort to violence quickly, it did help that the trickster had honest fear of her as a dragon.

"You wouldn't transform and eat me here with all these witnesses, would you?" Anna shot back, but even under the bravado there was a hint of true worry she'd overstepped a boundary. She well remembered that moment when she had seen Tiki's honest wrath first-hand, and she had made a silent promise that day never to do anything that would make her feel that brush with mortality ever again. Her friend was a dragon, after all, and she knew exactly how to scare the living daylights out of anybody foolish enough to forget that fact.

"I have a handful of days to figure out how to dispose of you when you are alone. Being married to a tactician has taught me quite a bit about formulating strategies, you know." Tiki answered with a mild shrug, but her giggles ruined the threat and made Anna chuckle as well as she realized there was no real danger. Shaking her head, but enjoying her contentment, Tiki relaxed herself entirely and with a little sigh.

Anna watched her with a happy chuckle, noting the way she glanced out every so often into the crowd to make sure she didn't lose track of Cail's whereabouts. The silver-haired tactician was laughing, having been joined by his daughter as he spoke laughingly to Lucina and Inigo. Morgan had her arm wrapped happily about his waist and was leaning against him with a broad smile, and he ruffled her hair as he listened to Inigo's joking. Shaking her head is amused satisfaction, the trickster remarked, "You look good. You and the kid, both. It's good to see. And a bit of a relief, if I'm being honest. I was pretty worried about you two."

Blinking in surprise, Tiki glanced over to see Anna studying Morgan with a relieved expression on her face. She was surprised to hear the trickster give voice to her concerns, as she rarely was the type to really speak the truth of her emotions. She hid herself well underneath laughter and mischief, but it allowed Tiki to appreciate the truth of times when Anna let down her guard and spoke frankly.

Following her friend's gaze and watching her daughter laugh with a free heart and a broad smile, the manakete shared in Anna's relief. For herself, she had known she was broken when Cail left her, even if he promised to return. His absence was like a missing limb, aching with phantom pain and refusing to ever let her rest. Her daughter, on the other hand, hid the feelings that her father's absence had caused her. She continued to smile, continued to remain hopeful, if only to deflect the worried glances that came her way.

Yet now, there was no hint of something deeper in her eyes as she playfully nudged her father's side and giggled at Lucina. Her expression for once was clear and easy to read. Once more she had become that vibrant youth who could make anyone smile with her presence alone. "I was rather worried as well... But Morgan is strong. Much stronger than I, or her father. She pulled through this trial better than I did."

'Stronger than you, eh? That's one pretty tough kid, if that's true.' Anna mused, knowing better to say such a thing as she watched Tiki watching her daughter. With a family as large as her own, Anna admitted to knowing a thing or two about how parents interacted with their children, but she sensed there was something deeper than pride at the root of Tiki's claim about Morgan's strength. Her daughter _was _strong, and not just in the way of physical capabilities. 'Still, stronger than _you_ is scary to think about...'

Tiki shifted beside her, growing tense and the smile fading from her face, and Anna instantly stiffened in answer as she glanced about to see what had caused her friend's sudden upset. She found the source by following Tiki's gaze, and she was torn between the urge to laugh and groan as she noted the way Tiki's hands curled into tight fists at her side. It wasn't hatred that darkened those vibrant emerald eyes, but it was something strangely close to it, and Anna was silent as she watched the former Plegian commander enter the halls of Castle Ylisse as regally as if she owned it.

Folding her arms about her waist, Anna watched both her friend, and the dark flier. Aversa cast a quick gaze about the hall, searching, and the relief in her expression as she spotted Cail was almost tangible. Then she was searching again, and she paused as she saw Tiki and Anna watching her progress. Anna didn't move, sensing a strange battle waging without words or actions between the ancient manakete and the former Grimleal servant as their gazes met and held.

The tension between them was palpable, and Anna felt the air freezing in both the room and in her lungs as she was an unwilling front-row seat audience member to the battle. She understood the reasoning behind what she was watching, even though her friend had never once made a comment on her lack of love for Aversa. It was simple enough for her, though she mused that being a woman likely had something to do with it. There was not a single woman on the planet immune to that knee-jerk distaste that came with realizing that they had a rival for the man they loved.

Something strange passed over Aversa's expression, akin to pain but yet not really pain, and when she sighed she noticeably slouched in on herself. A smile pulled at her lips, bitter yet not completely angry, and to Anna's complete shock, she held Tiki's gaze and then nodded. It was a simple gesture, but the gravity in that single deferential nod spoke everything that words could not.

Turning her gaze to Tiki, Anna bit down on her lower lip as she wondered how her friend would react. For a brief instant, Tiki did nothing, her hands clenched so tightly that they were almost quivering, and her eyes narrowed and blazing. Then, the fire died out in her emerald irises, and she allowed her hands to unclench as her body relaxed. She returned the nod with one of her own, accepting the deference she was being paid and showing her understanding. It was no stalemate, nor was it an agreement, but it was a measure of understanding, and only because it was that did Tiki let herself accept it.

Aversa smiled again, the expression cold, and she turned her back on the gathering and vanished into the crowd without another hint to her emotions. Exhaling as the tension diffused and allowed her to breathe once more, Anna pressed a hand to her thudding heart as she realized that the battle she had just witnessed had really only lasted fifteen seconds, if that. Smiling ruefully as she watched Tiki close her eyes and reach up to firmly hold the dragon's wing charm that hung from her throat, she remarked with a hint of sarcasm, "So, what should I take away from _that_ little performance? Are you two friends now, or what?"

"That is highly unlikely." Tiki answered quietly, but her words cut like newly sharpened blades as she kept her gaze focussed on the crowd that Aversa had vanished into. The dark flier had made no attempt to greet Cail, and likely wouldn't until she could in privacy, but the knowledge did not irritate her as it once would have. She had understood that look in the dark-flier's eyes, that pained acceptance of swallowing the bittersweetness of reality, but it didn't mean much in the grand scheme of things. Aversa would not ever let her feelings wither, and as long as she held those feelings in her heart, Tiki would never be able to accept her. Speaking quietly as she wrapped her arms about herself, Tiki murmured in a weary sigh, "Jealousy is an ugly emotion, yet for all my attempts to be immune to it, Aversa has a talent in evoking the worst in me. But all the same, I must accept that we love the same man, and if I was feeling such heartbreak, it's painful to imagine what she was suffering through while he was gone. Due to that, I will hold my tongue tonight... but nothing has really changed between us."

"Jealousy happens. That comes with the territory of being in love. And with a man as fine as your husband, you're really lucky to only have one other woman to contend with." Anna pointed out with a chuckle, but Tiki did not join in with her laughter. Her expression was pained, and she was biting her lower lip as she rolled the silver charm between her fingers as she usually did when she was upset and in thought. Sighing and shaking her head, Anna reached to gently squeeze her friend's shoulder as she reminded her gently, "Tiki, remember what I told you before your wedding? Cail's been in love with you since the moment he first laid eyes on you. He doesn't see anyone but you, and that's the truth. Suitability is what you make it, not some predefined notion of right and wrong. You love him, he loves you, and you've got the cutest kid I've ever seen. That's enough."

"You need to stop talking to my husband, Anna." Tiki sighed, but her smile had returned and the gratitude in it spoke more than anything else she could have said. Their kindness let her move forward, always, and she turned to smile at the trickster before murmuring gently, "Thank you."

"No problem. Though, not talking to your husband is going to be an issue." Anna answered with a smile and a playful tilt of her head, and Tiki blinked in surprise before turning to see Cail watching the two of them not a stone's throw away. Laughing at the startled expression on the manakete's face, Anna ignored her entirely and waved happily at Cail with a playful, "Hey there, handsome. Good to see you up and about. Welcome home."

"It's good to _be_ home." Cail replied lightly, and he nodded respectfully to Anna before taking a step closer and smiling at his suddenly rather shy wife. He reached out to absently tuck her bangs behind her tapered ear, watching her closely while he asked Anna with a hint of a chuckle, "Do you mind if I steal my wife for a little while, Anna?"

"She's all yours." Anna answered with a chirp of laughter, and without waiting for Tiki to stammer out a protest, she turned her back on the couple and began to head into the crowd to greet the others. She called playfully over her shoulder, not bothering to look back at them as she knew they would be fine without her concern, "Play nice you two! I'll see you both later!"

"She is impossible." Tiki muttered under her breath, but beyond her blush she was smiling as she watched Anna slip into thew crowd and disappear with little effort. Shaking her head, she looked back to Cail, who was smiling that crooked smile she had fallen in love with. He seemed to be waiting for her to answer him, and with a warm smile of her own, she teased him gently, "How can I help you, my good sir?"

Cail extended his hand, simply smiling, his dark eyes glittering with a hint of a challenge. After a moment of curious studying, she took his hand and laughed as he entwined their fingers together and began leading her through the crowd. She followed him without hesitation, wondering where he was taking her and amused that he was keeping silent on it. Knowing he would not answer her questions only made her laugh, but the destination became clear as they reached the empty balcony across the hall that overlooked the courtyard.

With a deft movement as they stepped outside, Cail turned about and locked the doors behind them before joining her at the stone railing. Leaning back against the cold stone, Tiki raised an eyebrow at his action and mused thoughtfully, "When you said you wanted to 'steal' me, I assumed it was a figure of speech..."

"Sort of? You can't exactly be kidnapped if you were willing to leave, right?" Cail shot back with a chuckle, and Tiki admitted he had a point as he stepped forward and embraced her. He nuzzled against her neck, sighing softly into her hair as she wound her arms about his waist and held on tight to him. Closing his eyes as he savoured the warmth of her embrace as they stood together in the early summer night.

"Perhaps not." Tiki agreed softly, pressing her cheek against his chest as her hands wandered up his broad back before curling her fingers into his messy silver-white hair. Holding him against her as he nuzzled deeper against her neck, she sighed in contentment even while part of her wanted to scold him for leaving the party, and soon did despite her greed to have him all to herself, if even for a moment, "You aren't acting the part of the guest of honour by sneaking out like this, you know..."

"I'm entitled to have a little time with my wife between the madness of being greeted every few minutes. And if anyone says otherwise, I really don't have the energy to care." Cail answered flippantly, and his hold tightened about her as he dared her to protest further. To his satisfaction she let the matter drop and proceeded to snuggle closer against him, and he smiled as he lifted his chin and kissed sweetly at her tapered ear. She giggled gently at the ticklish sensation, causing his smile to broaden, and he pulled back just enough to see her face before he asked quietly, "Dance with me?"

From inside the faintest notes of a ballad were playing, and other couples had taken the opportunity to do just as Cail was asking. Wondering if he had planned for this, and knowing that the odds were well in favour that he had, Tiki couldn't resist him. Placing a hand on his shoulder and taking a hold of his with the other, she let him lead her in perfect sync with the music despite its lack of volume.

His footwork was perfect, something that never failed to surprise her, and she smiled secretively to herself as she instinctively flashed back to the handful of dances they had shared in the past. The first time he had asked her to dance, at a village wedding the Shepherds had been invited to attend due to their recent activities in protecting the town, he had startled her greatly with his skills, and he had been forced to admit both Maribelle and Olivia had trained him well in the manner of proper dancing in preparation for Chrom's wedding. Though, he had added with a sheepish and embarrassed chuckle, this was the first time he had asked a lady for the honour.

Though the balcony was small, neither seemed to notice the lack of room as they moved together with ease and matching smiles. The last time they had danced had been at their own wedding, and the war hadn't provided much of a chance for them to do it again afterwards. Still, as they moved together now, it almost was if no time had passed since that magical night, and they both were more than content with that thought.

Keeping time with the slow and soothing melody, Cail took a step back and drew her with him, and she giggled as he pulled a bit harder to break the formal positioning and tug her entirely into his arms. Abandoning all attempts to really dance as the waltz demanded, Cail was content to hold her close and simply sway to the music, and Tiki admitted she rather enjoyed being held more. Peeking up at him through her bangs, she smiled sweetly as he glanced down at her, and acting instinctively, she stood on tiptoe to lightly kiss him before murmuring softly, "I love you, Cail."

"I love you too, Tiki... More than I could ever tell you." Cail answered quietly, and he brushed his fingers along her flushed cheek before ducking down to kiss her again. They had moved out of sight of the doors and behind the wall, and he took advantage of the secrecy to show her exactly how true his words were. She sighed in sweet defeat, holding him close as he kissed her senseless. The moon shone bright down on them, happy voices echoed above the soothing music playing from inside, and for a brief moment, nothing else existed for them but each other.

**AN:**

**... Heehee. I like my sickeningly sweet fluff, okay? -sighs- What I'd give for this type of romance... ... I think that's why I write my fluff so much. I'M OVERCOMPENSATING FOR WHAT I DON'T HAVE. -sits in a dark corner, a la Owain, and starts sobbing uncontrollably- ... Sorry, I'm back. -clears throat- ... Eheh. Anywhosit, so that was the party -giggle- but there's still more to come, really. I never wrote some people, and I really wanna, but as it was last chapter, this one started dragging and I had to wrap it up. I'm now debating on what's gonna happen next chapter... SO MANY IDEAS, SO LITTLE... Actually, I have an abundance of time, it's more like I don't have the space for it all in one chapter... **

**Oh, and just an explanation: If you were confused by what happened with Aversa and Tiki in this chapter, go and read my oneshot "Mild Moonlight" to understand. It's all there. Actually, if you haven't read any of my CailxTiki, and MorganxTiki oneshots, go and do that now. Big parts of this story just won't make sense if you haven't.**

**Ah, and also, I finally established a baseline for time, which I realized I was avoiding. But not intentionally! Anyway, so around this point in time in the fic, it's early summer, so maybe about June-ish... Which means Cail performed his sacrifice sometime in December. (Yay for a real shit Christmas... Do they even celebrate Christmas? XD) Hmm, so if I'm going by time... The Plegian war lasted for about a year, and then there was the two year time-skip after that war ended. The Valmese crusade/Grimleal War lasted roughly a year and a half, too. Which puts Cail and Tiki maybe at about... six-seven months married before he pulled his vanishing act? -winces- Ouch, that would suck... But it does make sense, as I usually write their courting/marriage during the summer months, and the Light Trilogy takes place around late autumn... -laughs- Am I a bit of a perfectionist? Just a tad?**

**So, er... Ah yes, Anna! I love Anna. She is so fun to write. Especially with Tiki. I laughed the entire way through their supports, and was really impressed with the Scramble conversation between the two of them. There is a deeper side to Anna that I enjoy experimenting with. I like to think she's a fun-loving girl with a love of money, but she does care about her friends, it's just rare that she has them since she's so constantly on the move, and most wouldn't bother to look deep into her. So, I wanted her in this fic, and was glad to throw her in it.**

**And Cherche and Virion. -giggle- I love them, too, okay? They're adorable. Actually, that's a lie, CHERCHE is adorable, Virion is just a walking laugh-fest. I also threw in a little Inigo and Lucina, but they'll get more love soon, because it's impossible to ignore them. Olivia and Lon'qu will get some more light too (as requested!), as well as the khans, as there is some serious discussions to go on next chapter... Think politics. :3**

**By the by, is anybody but me a bit pissed off that Flavia and Basilio couldn't S-rank? Can you IMAGINE the badassery of their future child? (Yes, I know Basilio died fighting Walhart, but cut me some slack...) I know some people don't like pairing them, or don't see them as a romantic couple, but to me they already act like they're married. XD Flavia is just so hard on him, and it's kind of cute the way she bitches about him but honestly really does care about him. And Basilio is just... Well, he's just Basilio. I have yet to meet a person who didn't find him funny and or awesome.**

**Anyway, I need sleep, so I'm signing off here... Next chapter should be up hopefully within the next week, if things go smoothly with me. And considering the rate I'm pumping out words, it should be good. -giggles- As always, shoot out your requests, I'll see what I can do, and have a good week!**

**Mood: Sleepy**

**Listening To: "Cherish" - Ai Otsuka (Draw With Me)**

**~ Sky**


	5. Uncertain Futures

**Castle Ylisse**

**Courtyard**

**Noon**

The summer sun was hot as it beat down on the courtyard, but the young half-blooded manakete training on the well-manicured grasses didn't much mind the heat as she ran through her drills. Her training sword was heavy in her hands, and her muscles were sore and crying for relief, but all the same, she pushed herself past her tiredness with a stubbornness that she had proudly inherited from both of her parents. Every movement she made was expertly performed, and she was practically dancing as she moved her feet to angle her body against scores of invisible enemies.

Having long discarded her heavy cloak, Morgan was content to train in breeches and a thin cotton shirt. Sweat dampened her spring-green hair, and she brushed back her bangs with some annoyance as they threatened to slide into her eyes. Rolling her shoulders back, she adjusted her feet again and whipped out her blade in an overhand sweep that Lucina had taught her months ago.

The momentum of her blade combined with her tiredness was too much for her slim frame however, and she lost her footing and staggered at the end of the movement. Sighing in resignation as she realized she had hit her limit, Morgan stuck the blade point-first into the ground and allowed herself a moment to catch her breath and relax. Her usual regimen was almost twice as difficult as the current practise she had just ran through, and she mused with a sigh that spending too much time in the library had made her a little rusty.

Stretching her stiff arms, Morgan ran a hand through her hair to put order to her messy curls as she gazed up at the clear noon sky above. She could almost feel the air singing to her, begging her to transform and take a quick flight, but Morgan tempered the urge. She wasn't ready to give in just yet on her training, and though flying could easily be considered as practise, she took too much enjoyment from it to really think of it as such.

Laughing at herself, Morgan forced her gaze away from the sky and continued stretching out the tenseness in her muscles. She hadn't flown for longer than usual, and with her good mood, the desire was almost too much for her to fight off. There was nothing quite like stretching her wings and tumbling through the air with nothing to shackle her down, and she mused that if she had one love in life, it definitely was flying.

'Funny, considering I was a horrible coward during my first few lessons in the air...' Morgan mused with a sheepish chuckle, and she shook her head at the memory of shrinking back in terror at the very idea of being so high up and far from the ground. Fighting as a dragon was one thing, she never had the need to fly up when she was doing battle, but leaving the earth so far behind her was another matter entirely. Still, there was no denying her birthright, and once she had followed her mother's guidance and launched herself into the air... She almost found it impossible to want to come back down.

Turning to the stone bench where she had left her cloak and canteen, Morgan unscrewed the lid and took a deep draught of the cold water. Then with a hint of a smile, she ducked and emptied a good third of the liquid over her head to cool herself off. Delightful shivers went through her skin at the sudden temperature change, and giggling to herself, Morgan shook the excess water from her hair and let out a pleased sigh. Even if she hadn't been able to meet her usual standards in training, her good mood wouldn't let it get her down. The day was beautiful, her friends were all there, and her parents were both home. She had nothing to complain about.

Stretching again, Morgan turned her gaze back to the thick practise sword she had set into the ground. Absently, she reached out to run her fingertips over the wrapped hilt, and unconsciously she gripped it with her dominant hand as she considered repeating her drills even though she was tired. Swordplay came easy to her, easier than sorcery did, and while she admitted that she would never be Lucina's equal as a swordstress, it didn't mean she was ever ready to quit. 'I guess I'm just a glutton for punishment...'

"Training, are we? Isn't it a little early in the day to be running your drills?"

Though the voice was soft and the words gently scolding, Morgan started so badly she nearly tripped over herself in her haste to turn around. A warm blush flared in her cheeks as she spotted her mother standing at the entrance of the courtyard, smiling with fond amusement at her, and Morgan shot back with an easy chuckle once she regained her senses, "Isn't it a little early in the day for _you_ to be up and about, Mother? It's barely past noon."

"That rapier wit of yours may get you into trouble one day." Tiki replied with a little laugh, but she did admit that had her sleeping habits not had changed in the past few months Morgan certainly would have had a point. Brushing a hand absently through her hair as a soft breeze whispered through the courtyard, Tiki tilted her head to the side as she watched her daughter pull the sword free of the ground and give it an experimental twirl. From the look of her, and her damp hair, she had been working quite hard in her training, but that gleam in her eye proved she wasn't ready to stop yet. Knowing full well that even her concern wouldn't stop her daughter from continuing her work if she was intent, Tiki took another route as she asked conversationally, "If you plan to go at it again, perhaps you wouldn't mind sparring with me? I could use the exercise."

Laughing at the double-edged offer, Morgan shook her head as she debated backing out if only to save her pride a bruising. It was easy to spar with Lucina, as at least they usually were at par in winning and losing against one another, but her parents were a different story entirely. No matter what she did, she never could manage to squeeze out a victory. That wasn't to say she didn't learn much at their hands, but losing all the time didn't help her confidence either. Still, knowing her mother wasn't just asking to be polite, Morgan couldn't very well turn her down. "Well, if you're awake and willing, I don't see why not."

"Glad to hear it." Tiki answered with a smile, and she removed her light cloak with a deft movement and set it aside her daughter's on the bench. Removing her belt likewise, she set it down too before stretching her arms lazily in preparation for the match. Though she had only woke up an hour beforehand, there was nothing better than a quick training session to wake her up, and she was eager to go considering how long it had been since she had a chance to spar.

Morgan skipped backwards three graceful steps when her mother stepped forward, and she raised her blade in her usual fighting stance while Tiki stood still and unassuming just out of her reach. Morgan smiled somewhat at the familiar posture, but she knew better than to underestimate her mother. The first time they had sparred in their human guises, Morgan had ended up flat on the ground within seconds, and with no idea what had just happened. Relaxing herself and tightening her grip on her sword, she mused aloud as she readied herself to spring, "You know, no matter how many times we do this, I can never get used to coming after you when you're unarmed."

"You don't need a weapon to defend yourself." Tiki answered lightly, and she was ready to once again prove those oft-repeated words as Morgan moved forward in a quick leap. Her daughter's speed was commendable, but Tiki had spent ages sparring with someone even faster, and it took little effort for her to skip backwards and out of Morgan's reach.

Morgan followed her closely, eyes narrowed in concentration as her mother all but danced out of her range with quick and even steps. To anyone else's eyes, the chase of one with a weapon and one without would look like a strange ritual, but Morgan was familiar with this style of fighting that her mother had adopted. It was unheard of for dragonkin to use human tools of war, and in all of her kind's history, Morgan was the only one to take up arms and learn how to fight with them. But, as her mother had once explained, weapons weren't necessary to defend and attack if one was willing to learn how to do so.

And her mother was an expert in weaponless combat, having learned much from Say'ri who had taught her such styles that were native to Chon'sin. Tiki was like the rest of her kind, she had no interest in training with human weapons, but she understood better than most how dangerous it could be to be left defenceless if her dragonstone was out of reach. So she had learned to fight without it, though she admitted she had no real practical use for this passive style of combat. She would only use it in an effort to get out of range and get to the only weapon she had interest in carrying, but it did make for a good sparring tool, and so she continued to practise with it.

Gritting her teeth as her mother dodged another blow of her blade, Morgan pressed in closer and increased the speed of her swings. Tiki was smiling slightly as she withdrew again with a quick skip backwards, but Morgan wasn't easy to shake off. The courtyard was large and open, leaving her with plenty of room to dodge and flee through, but she preferred to keep her movements confined within a small circle. It made it easier to tire out an opponent, and kept her comfortable with the ground underneath her feet.

Her daughter however was wise to that ploy, and slowly but surely she was pushing Tiki back against the walls by refusing to keep up with the circular movements her mother was using. The plan wasn't easy to execute, but with expert footwork, patience, and a lack of strength behind her continuous swordplay, Morgan made it work to her advantage as her mother continued to withdraw, duck and weave.

A swing came in close, the heavy practise sword singing just a fraction away from Tiki's sharpened ear, and her smile turned dangerous as the attack brought Morgan within striking range. Before Morgan could move to the side, Tiki slid in close and with a quick and deft movement kicked out to sweep her daughter's feet out from under her. Morgan went down hard, landing on her back as all the air in her lungs left her in an exclamatory gasp.

Her hand loosened on her blade from the fall, and ever the pragmatist, Tiki wasted no time in kicking it away from her should her daughter recover quickly and attempt to try again. Breathing hard, the ancient manakete placed her hands on her hips as she watched Morgan lying prone on the grass, struggling likewise to catch her breath after the quick but intense sparring bout. Unable to help herself, Tiki teased her panting child with mock-surprise, "Are you done so soon?"

"Give me a break. I was tired before we started sparring, as I know you knew!" Morgan shot back in a tired groan, but the laughter in her voice was clear as she raised her head somewhat to glare playfully at her amused mother. Exhaling tiredly, the half-blooded manakete remained lying on the grass, deciding that the ground was comfortable and she needed a chance to truly recover now that she was being forced to stop moving. "I think we can safely say that you win... again. I think you just like losing to Father on purpose."

Smiling slightly at the sour claim, but making no plans to rebuke it, Tiki shook her head as she sat down in the thick grass alongside her daughter. Her style wasn't perfect, and she knew for a fact if Say'ri ever did take up arms against her as a sparring partner, she likely would lose and badly to the Chon'sin princess. Cail also had learned her well, and while she more often than not beat him during their sessions, he still could hold his own and made her work for every victory she claimed. It didn't help that Cail probably _did_ lose on purpose occasionally, but that was another matter entirely, and not one she planned to talk about to her own child.

Her daughter however _was_ learning just as fast as her father had beforehand, and her breathlessness proved it. During their early days, it didn't take very long for Tiki to disarm her, but now Morgan was beginning to act like her father by using her style against her and boxing her in, or wearing her down by keeping her distance. She didn't think it would take very long before Morgan could defeat her at this kind of combat, but that also was a secret she didn't mind keeping for a little while longer.

Reaching out to absently run her fingers through Morgan's damp hair, Tiki smiled as her daughter grinned and opened one eye to look at her. Though she was still breathing deeply, the peace on her face spoke of her failing to mind that she had been beaten again. Her voice quiet and musing, Tiki stretched out beside her as she began softly, "You look tired, Morgan... Pushing yourself to reach your old limits of endurance will only put off your departure date, you know. You ought to take it slowly."

Blinking at the casual mention of her plans, Morgan was speechless as she looked up into her mother's gently smiling face. It took her half of a moment to realize how her plans had reached her mother's pointed ears, and she groaned as she sat up and folded her arms in a childish gesture of annoyance, "I could kill that little princess! Is it impossible to keep a secret in this castle? When did she even tell you?"

"When and if Lucina told me anything isn't important." Tiki answered with a flippant wave of her hand, but she couldn't help but smile at Morgan's indignance. Her daughter was no good at keeping secrets, and even though Lucina had been extremely careful to not let anything specific slip when she had explained how it was for Morgan during their absence, it didn't take much for Tiki and Cail to put together the reasoning behind their child's activity. "Spending hours at a time in the library, pouring over historical texts, lore and maps...? Surely there would be a reason for that. Your Father and I aren't exactly slow on the draw, my sweet. You wanting to travel is rather clear."

Sighing in defeat, Morgan flopped back unceremoniously onto the ground. She gazed up at her mother watching her, and she heard the words that were unspoken between the ones that were. A hint of a smile pulled at her lips, but there was no mirth in the expression as she asked softly, "You're not going to protest and tell me to stay?"

"You are more than old enough to decide what to do with your life at this point." Tiki allowed, wincing inwardly at the way her words cut into her despite the truth in them. Whether or not she wanted to admit it, Morgan was well on her way to becoming a grown woman, and she had every right to decide on how to live her life without needing the permission of her parents. Her comrades had all picked out futures of their own to chase, and to deny her the same would be the height of hypocrisy. Her own feelings didn't matter. Her daughter deserved to live a life of independence if she wanted it. "If you wish to travel, how can I cage you here? Your wings are your own to use, after all."

Sighing again, Morgan wondered at the lack of joy those words brought her. She should have been happy that her mother was endorsing her wish. Still, she knew exactly why she felt no happiness, and the thought made her scowl despite herself. It wasn't a journey she really wanted to take, but it was one she knew she had to, and her mother of all people would understand that. Shaking her head and closing her eyes, she muttered wearily, "I was almost hoping you'd refuse to let me go. At least then I'd have an excuse not to leave..."

"Journeys of self-discovery aren't easy ones to take... but, even so, you can find that you are walking along such paths even if you had no intention to do so." Tiki reminded her gently, and she smiled somewhat as she understood that she had been on quite a similar adventure for the past year and half. She still was on that same adventure. Gently brushing her fingers again through her daughter's unruly curls, she explained with a soft laugh, "I thought I knew everything I would ever need to know about myself after three long millennia of life, you know. But your father came along and brutally upset that kind of assumption. I have learned more about myself in the past year than I have in the past ten centuries. I still am learning more about myself. While not all of the discoveries I've made so far are pleasant ones... I think I am a better woman than I used to be without them. The same will be true for you, no matter where the road you take leads you."

"Even though my opinions haven't changed?" Morgan asked quietly, and though her voice was a little more than a mutter, the words were sharp enough to cut through the toughest of armours. Her mother had no answer, there was really nothing she could say, and the silence her question was met with brought a soft and bitter chuckle from the half-blooded manakete.

She well remembered discussing such a thing with her many months ago, when she had been caught up late and staring at the shape of the mountain that was rising in the distance from their campsite. Her thoughts had been swimming then just as much as they were now, but she easily recalled the twisted emotions of anger, disgust, and loyalty that had made her heart hurt and her stomach tight.

To say she lacked love was an understatement. Her heart simply had no room for love. There was only anger, anger on her mother's behalf and anger at her own inability to be as understanding as her mother was. Yet, for that anger, she had forced herself to prepare for this journey, because if she continued to deny that half of herself, she was only giving insult to the woman who bore her.

_"I won't say that knowledge breeds forgiveness, Morgan... but it _does_ breed understanding. And of that, I now have an abundance. As a woman, and as a child, I will never be able to say that I forgive what happened to me. But as a priestess, as an oracle, and as a keeper of this world... I understand why it happened, and why it was necessary. I have made my peace with it, if you would call it that... but only out of need for logic. My heart isn't yet tempered by that. It likely never will. But in order to continue living... to do what I knew had to be done... I let that be enough."_

The soft words that she had listened to long months ago still echoed clearly in Morgan's ears, and though every part of her still bristled with indignance and anger, the respect she had for her mother made her truly listen to them. The strength she had seen in Tiki's eyes, the determination that made her swallow her emotions, take Cail's hand and continue on the path ahead of them without a word of complaint... It was only because of those things that Morgan was willing to do what she hated to do. Nothing else in the world would have been enough to change her mind.

Taking in a deep breath, Morgan once again sat up and drew her legs to her chest. Wrapping her arms about them, she rested her chin on her knees and spoke quietly but firmly, "You once said that knowledge breeds understanding. I have some knowledge, but I don't think I have enough to 'understand' just yet. Like you, I don't think I'll ever be able to have forgiveness in my heart, but I do want to at least have enough to say that I can understand it. I want to be able to say that it happened for a reason, and that the reason was right. Until I can say that... I don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve to live with you or Father."

Shaking her head at the hard words that she knew she could not make Morgan recant, Tiki did the only thing she could. Wrapping her arms about her daughter's slim form, she pulled her close and embraced her fiercely. Though the words were harsh, though her emotions were dark, the kindness in her soul that made her reach out all the same made Tiki's heart hurt with pride and love. Her daughter was kind even if she didn't want to admit it, and no amount of argument would ever make her agree. Nuzzling against her daughter's neck, she sighed heavily before murmuring in sincere promise, "I will be waiting, then. I've lived long enough to know when it's useless to fight a battle, and I also know you well enough to see that stubbornness in your eyes. You're twice as frustrating as your father, though I know part of that has to come from me. So, until that time comes when you are finally satisfied... I will be waiting for you. No matter what conclusion you reach, I will always be waiting... Always."

Laughing through the knot in her throat, Morgan returned the hug as best she could while burying her face deep against her mother's shoulder. The comfort of her embrace soothed the aching pain in her chest, and she sniffled despite every effort she was making to swallow her tears. She hated to leave. Her father had only just come home. She wanted nothing more than to be with them forever if she could manage it. She had no reason to go just yet, and had so many years ahead of her that she wasn't even wasting her life by remaining behind with them anyway. But all the same, it was because she had such a long life ahead of her that she had to start now, or else she'd never make them proud. "I won't make you wait for too long... I promise."

"I know you won't, my sweet." Tiki murmured lovingly, squeezing Morgan close and gently returning that little nuzzle as her daughter held onto her tightly, desperately. It hurt to see her in such pain, but there was little she could do to help her. She could merely offer her support, could only promise to be waiting for her when all was said and done, because the journey forward would only have meaning if Morgan did it alone. "Cry all you like today, Morgan... At least then, when you leave and wave goodbye, you can do so with a smile. I don't want the last image I'll have of you until your return to be you fighting back tears."

Curling her fingers into her mother's clothing, Morgan held on tight and allowed her tears to splash soundlessly onto her shoulder. She held her breath, fighting the sobs that made it hard to remain silent, but she refused to make this any more difficult for her mother. She could sense the war fighting inside the much older manakete, she could feel her heart breaking as clearly as her own, and if she could make it any easier on her, she would do so. "I love you, Mom... So much."

"As I love you, my sweet. As I love you." Tiki sighed softly, running her fingers soothingly down her child's back as she shook with suppressed emotion. She had never thought it would be so difficult to hold someone close and bite her tongue, but Morgan, much like her father before her, was teaching her new things about relationships every single day. She was a mother now, and while she hadn't had the chance to love her child for nearly as long as she wanted to before having to watch her go, she knew enough of what to do to accept that it was happening with or without her liking.

Sniffling a bit, Morgan drew back and smiled tremulously before she hastily brushed away the remaining tears brimming in her eyes with the back of her hand. Tiki sat back and said nothing, waiting patiently for her to recover and begin again. Glad for the kindness, Morgan took in several deep breaths before she regained her equilibrium, and she shook out the last bit of stress clinging to her mind before she started fresh on a new topic, "So, besides you being up earlier than normal, I notice Father's not with you. Which is a little strange considering the two of you have been inseparable since coming back to the castle. Where is he?"

Blushing somewhat at the very accurate point of being glued to her husband's side, Tiki rubbed awkwardly at her nose as she wondered who Morgan's innate ability to read people had come from. Little got past her child, especially when it came to her parents. Relaxing back on her hands as she sat comfortably in the grass beside Morgan, she answered simply, "Your father is currently meeting with Chrom, and the two khans of Ferox."

"A summit meeting?" Morgan repeated with widening eyes, and she blinked as she wondered why her mother wasn't with him. Tilting her head to the side, the aspiring tactician mused aloud on the reasoning for such a meeting in the middle of peace-time, "Well, he _has_ been gone for over six months, but nothing of note has really gone on since the end of the war. The countries are working towards rebuilding, and peace is pretty much a continent-wide endeavour... I guess it's mostly a status update he needs to sit in on? He is Chrom's advisor after all... But why didn't you go with him?"

"Politics admittedly isn't high up on my list of things to take interest in... and even with that I'm confident Cail will tell me everything that occurs in the meeting, regardless." Tiki answered with a little shrug of her shoulders, and she truly wasn't bothered by it. Often in the past her husband has been needed for such discussions, and she didn't see that changing in the future as his position as Chrom's right-hand man was all but set in stone. He would always be needed for such things, and it wasn't too much of an issue for her to accept. It was his altruism, his willingness to do so much for those about him that had attracted her to him in the first place.

Laughing, Morgan shook her head at the honest trust in her mother's words and expression. She didn't mind overmuch what she missed in Cail's daily life, as she was sure it would always end up all right when it came to them as a couple. Nudging her playfully with her shoulder, she grinned as she exclaimed with another laugh, "I know I've said this before, but the two of you are so close it's almost impossible to believe. It's both extremely sweet, and extremely irritating. You have got to tell me how you found Father, and kept him, so I can use that advice in the future. I may need notes if I ever find someone."

Greatly amused by her daughter's cheek, Tiki wrapped her arm about Morgan's shoulders and held her tightly against her side before she ducked her head and pressed a warm kiss to the top of her hair. "I wish I could tell you what I did to keep your father, but the truth is, I honestly have no idea what it was that I did to make him love me. Once I find out, I'll be sure to let you know... Eventually. I think that I'll keep that information to myself for a few more centuries yet. You can wait a bit longer before you go hunting for love, thank you very much. I am not quite ready to be giving you away so soon."

The half-serious words sparked a laughing fit, and Morgan pressed a hand to her mouth as she tried desperately to stifle her giggles. It didn't help that she was well aware Tiki meant every word, and she was both touched and intensely amused that her mother refused to even think about her being involved with suitors just yet. While others would have balked at being told to keep their hearts under lock and key, since Morgan had no interest in pursuing love anyway, she found the best humour at their conversation. "A few centuries, eh? I'll keep that... heehee... in mind!"

"I will warn you only once, it isn't your father that you need to worry about when it comes to the suitors who come calling asking for your hand. It's me." Tiki warned her seriously, but the good humour dancing in her eyes threatened to collapse the entire severity of what she was trying to say. "I won't let any man who hopes to take you as his off easily. As far as I'm concerned, you still belong to me for a little while yet."

"Heh... Whatever you say... M-Mom..." Morgan attempted to sound as grave as possible, but the entire endeavour gave way along with her composure as she started laughing hysterically. Leaning forward as she hugged herself, she struggled to breathe as tears sprang anew to her eyes. The image of the poor fool who came calling upon her parents was seared in her mind, and considering her mother had already once made the threat to eat someone who had crossed her, she could completely see it happening again to her future fiancee. "Oh gods... I can't... my sides hurt...!"

Losing the battle, Tiki joined her daughter in her storm of giggles. It felt good to bury the problems of the world and laugh about the future, as far off as it seemed to be, and Morgan's change in mood pleased her greatly. Her daughter had once more flopped back into the ground, curling onto her side as she shook wildly with mirth. Her laughs were happy and free, shameless and brilliant with her zest for life and all it held. As Tiki giggled hard with her, she wondered if it was possible to take a page from her daughter's book and learn to fall in love with life again. She had already met the love of her life, and she mused for the first time that it couldn't be all that difficult if she had as good of a teacher as her own child.

* * *

**Castle Ylisse**

**Inner Halls**

**Early Afternoon**

"What... did you just say?" Cail asked quietly as he attempted to recover from the shock of the words that had just left Chrom's lips. He focussed completely on the exalted prince, greatly aware of the gravity of the khans' heavy stares on him as he floundered for sense. He suddenly felt as if he was out at sea without a lifeline to keep him tethered, and though he was sitting down his legs still felt strangely weak. Scrambling to both keep his composure and find words to suit the absurdity of the situation, his voice became more tense than he had thought it would be when he repeated hoarsely, "What did you just say? This has to be a jape. You can't possibly be serious."

Chrom glanced to his left where both khans were sitting, and they shared a sympathetic look with him but kept their silence. The floor was his to take, and though he loathed to do it, he knew he had no other choice. Cail was his friend and advisor first, and as such it was his place to continue even though the words were sour and bitter to his taste. He turned completely in his own chair to face the stunned tactician, and though it wasn't easy for him, he tried to keep his voice as neutral and his words as careful as he could when he began to speak, "You know full well that I am, Cail. It isn't lightly that I bring this up to you, but it has been discussed beforehand, and now that you are here, it's time that we broached the subject. Plegia currently is underneath the combined rule of Ferox and Ylisse, and it doesn't belong there. Plegia is a nation unto herself, and she deserves to have a ruler who will have her best interests at heart. Validar was their last known and accepted king... and you are his son. By all rights, Plegia's rule belongs to you."

The shock alone kept Cail seated, and his mouth felt oddly dry as he tried to digest what he was being told. His mind had no problem grasping the logic of Chrom's words, it already understood what he was being told and how correct Chrom, and the two khans, had been in reaching this conclusion. His heart however was struggling under the burden, and it's violent reaction made him reach to press his hand against his chest.

Plegia, like most nations that surrounded her, operated by way of royal hierarchy. Validar becoming king had only been successful due to Gangrel's utter defeat and vanishing from the nation, and with Gangrel refusing to return to his former country, it was Validar's line that now held the right to rule Plegia. He was next in line by default. It _was_ his right.

Nausea cramped his stomach and caused bile to flood his mouth, but Cail swallowed it back and forced himself to stand before he lost all feeling in his legs. Pressing one hand against the flat of the table to keep himself from falling over, he shook his head as he tried to clear the sudden ringing in his ears. Never once had he paused to think about what he was being told, and the sheer shock value of understanding what was being foisted on his shoulders made him want to turn for the hills and flee.

For a moment he was back in the Dragon's Table, hearing Validar and Grima's sneering voices ringing in his ears as they tried to coax him to embrace his birthright as a Grimleal, as a son and avatar, and just as it had then, he wanted to stop his ears and beg for a different reality to claim him. But life was not so kind, and he'd had no choice but to confront his demons head-on and deny everything he was being told. Fate and destiny were not words he would ever live by, and he would cast off the shackle of such words as angrily and as many times as he had to in order to live his life freely.

That feeling of fierce rebellion steadied his nerves, and he looked up to the three faces that were watching him closely. Basilio met his gaze evenly, the one eye he could use grave and serious for once despite his jovial and upbeat personality. Flavia was eying him with a mixture of concern and curiosity, as if his reaction was telling her something he did not know, but like the West-Khan at her side, she was saying absolutely nothing. Chrom's expression was the clearest of the three, strained with compassion but yet tempered by that cold detachment he had to have as he waited for Cail to make his choice. He was acting as the exalt and not as a friend, and had to keep his voice in check until Cail spoke up. A nation's fate rested on the next words that would be spoken, and as one who knew just how heavy that burden was, Chrom kept his silence as the seconds stretched to minutes in the small meeting room.

"No."

The word was uttered in the coldest voice Cail had ever used, and the tactician stood tall and fierce as his hands clenched into fists as his side and his expression twisted into an angry scowl. It was not a burden he shrugged off with ease, but all the same he refused to let it rest upon his shoulders as he repeated icily for the expecting rulers he called friends, "I refuse. Find someone else. Anybody else. I am not taking control of Plegia."

Flavia sat back in her seat, something akin to a smile flitting momentarily across her lips before Basilio leaned forward in contrast to her and began to speak with a wave of his hand, "Come on, boy, you can't really refuse that quickly, can you? Plegia needs a ruler, and even if you say otherwise, you are pretty damn fit for that job. Besides that, it'd be quite the feather in everybody's cap to have a friendly face behind the nation. Peace would last a hell of a lot longer if you were the one in charge, and I'm pretty sure you know that."

Nodding in agreement though he hated to do it, Chrom watched the ice building in Cail's dark eyes. He had never seen Cail so fiercely adamant before, so coldly furious, and it both worried him yet strangely placated him even as he began in support of Basilio, "Basilio is right, Cail. If you need more time to consider-"

"There's nothing to consider. I don't care how many times you ask me, the answer will always be the same. I want nothing to do with Plegia." Cail snapped, cutting Chrom off and shaking his head to add emphasis to his words. He cast his gaze about the room, fixing each person sitting in front of him in his cold stare as he reiterated fiercely, "The answer is _no_."

Flavia wasn't bothering to hide her smile now in the face of Cail's wrath, and she rested an arm lazily on the rest of her chair as she tilted her head to the side and then shook it in plain admiration. Cail's fury was not a sight she had ever witnessed before, and she was rather intrigued by it. Her voice was light, almost carefree when she asked with a little wave of her hand, "For clarity's sake, then, can you tell us exactly why you're so vehement about taking up the role? It can't be for something as petty as hatred for Validar, can it? I know you, Cail. You aren't the kind to make a decision based solely on emotion. Explain yourself a bit."

"My feelings for Validar aside, and you all know how I feel about being called his son, I have a family of my own to consider. And for their well-being, I'd never put them within a day's march of Plegian borders if I could help it." Cail answered sharply, and his heart gave a furious throb inside of his chest as he imagined the danger they would face should the Grimleal-controlled nation ever got their claws into his wife and child. Even with Validar's death, even with Grima's defeat, the Grimleal held tight to their faith and to their hatred for Naga, and that kind of wrath left no one safe. He turned to Chrom, piercing him where he sat with his gaze as he growled, "You know full well Tiki would follow me anywhere, Chrom. Even into Plegia. How long would she last in a nation brimming with Grimleal fanatics? How long would _I_ last for that matter? Even if the Plegian citizens don't know of me as Valdiar's son, the higher factions of the Grimeal certainly would. I'd be dead within the month, at the very least. And that's leaving alone the fact that my claim on the throne is shaky at best anyway. Did Validar even claim publicly that he ever had a living son?"

Shaking his head, Chrom fought his smile at Cail's vehemence and spoke gently in an attempt to soothe the raw nerves he knew he had coldly exposed, "Peace, Cail. I know what you're saying, believe me. And I also am not arguing with you. You have every right to deny what's being asked of you, and to be honest, I never expected anything less. No one here is going to push you to do what you don't wish to do, and we all knew what your answer was going to be even before we posed the question. But for the sake of politics, we had no choice but to raise it to you and hear your reasoning."

"And I made a pretty penny in the bargain. The oaf had some foolish belief you'd see what he called 'sense' and do it anyway." Flavia put in with a hearty chuckle, and she shook her head as Basilio muttered a rather uncouth word under his breath at her insult. Smiling honestly at the still irritated silver-haired man, Flavia said rather kindly but still with a hint of that devil-may-care attitude she was famous for, "So calm yourself a little. tactician, and know we aren't conspiring to use you for our benefit. No one thinks that little of you."

Sighing as his anger faded to be replaced with chagrin, Cail allowed himself to slide back into his seat as his nerves calmed and his stomach once again began to settle. He knew well that his friends never would use him, they had too much respect for him and he for them, but the entire situation still has raised his hackles and brought his temper roaring into life. Unable to help it, he glanced at Basilio and asked tiredly, "You seriously thought I'd do it?"

"I never said I thought you would, but I did have a little bit of hope. You have to admit, it would have been grand having you in our corner when it came to needing the support of every damn nation on the continent should anything ever threaten us all again." Basilio answered with a shrug of his great shoulders, but his smile had returned to mirror Flavia's, and he continued with a laugh, "Of course, hope is never rewarded that often, and you're an easy man to predict. We all knew you'd sooner take a dive off of a cliff before ruling a nation, even if it wasn't Plegia. You're a brilliant tactician, but that doesn't translate into ruler, and you're admittedly not the ruling type anyway."

"Besides, the oaf here doesn't think much in general." Flavia added on with a broad smile, and Basilio rolled his eye at the insult but made no attempt to argue with her as he knew she'd simply swat him hard with the flat of her sword if he interrupted her. And depending on her mood, she may not even bother to turn the blade. She continued easily, fully ignoring her partner's discontent at her teasing, "But, he is right on the count that you aren't the ruling type, and you have more reasons against leaving Plegia to another rather than taking her into your own hands. We're all more than aware of how much you love that wife of yours. Though, again, only for clarity's sake, would your answer be the same if you weren't married?"

Cail paused, having not expected such a question from the reigning khan, but his gut immediately answered what his mind hesitated in saying. Plegia was a country that he instinctively wanted nothing to do with, whether or not it was his ties to the Grimleal that had been exploited, or the fact that his father's touch still lingered within that nation's bloody soil. Leaning back against the hard wood of the chair's backing, he shook his head as he answered her slowly, "I think it would be the same. I handed Plegia a rather humiliating defeat once, and that's not something the people are apt to forget anytime soon, even with the scars of the Grimleal War being the most recent for them to be healing from. Adding to that... like you said, I'm not the ruling type. I don't know how to rule a kingdom, and nor do I have the desire to learn. My place is here, in Ylisse. I can't do much else. It's all I know... and it's all I care to know. Ylisse is my home, and until my dying day, it has my loyalty. That's one clear conflict of interest of any potential ruler, wouldn't you say? Sorry, Flavia, but my answer would remain the same. The only difference really is where I'd be placing my priorities."

"That's enough for me. I'm content with that." Flavia said with a shrug, but her smile hadn't faded as she met Cail's gaze equally and chuckled, "Your wife is a lucky woman for you to put her first in such a manner. I know of plenty of other men who'd jump to be in such a position of power, all ties of romance and friendship be damned. You're a good man, Cail. I'm not the least bit surprised by those priorities of yours."

"Nor am I." Chrom agreed with a chuckle and a nod, and he was pleased to note Cail blushing as he averted his gaze and rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck. Nothing could make the tactician more uncomfortable than teasing when it came to his wife, and it was something everyone rather enjoyed poking fun at considering his usually so well-maintained composure. Following Cail's example and allowing himself to relax a little bit, he glanced about the table before musing, "Well, I suppose that means things with Plegia shall continue as they have for the past half-year... Until the nation is healed from the scars and has time to recover, there's not much else we can do. It's unfortunate, but the Grimleal do still have a firm hold over Plegia, whether that is by choice or by force, no one is entirely sure. Our only saving grace is that they're too scattered to really be much of a threat to anyone, and with Grima's defeat, they're also exceptionally demoralized. Keeping an eye on their activity and doing what we can for the smallfolk in the meantime is our best course of action for now."

"I'm glad you at least thought ahead on what to do when I shot down that request of yours." Cail muttered with a hint of petulance, but he let his sourness fade as his comrades chuckled at his behaviour. They were all right to ask it of him even if they knew his answer, and while it irritated him to have to face yet another lingering hold of Validar's, it was important for him to cast off any and every shackle that still remained before he could truly call himself free. Grima's mark was gone from him, but there were still other chains that had yet to be removed, and he wanted them all gone as soon as he possibly could manage it. Turning his attention to the two khans, he questioned them conversationally, "And what of Ferox? How is your nation faring?"

"Well, all things considered, it hasn't been easy, especially considering how the Valmese conflict did quite the number on our troops... But the Feroxi are stronger than your average brawler, and we'll manage well. As we always have." Flavia answered with a flippant wave of her hand, and her eyes gleamed as if she was challenging anyone to ever say otherwise about her people. There was little that could keep the Feroxi down, Cail didn't doubt it, and she was proud as she put a claim to their ability to recover, and recover well. "Peace is treating everyone well. Even if the lack of action is extremely boring. But we'll find our own ways to cope with that, won't we, oaf?"

"Considering the tournament will be coming up, I should damn well hope so." Basilio answered in a grunt, and he shook his head as Flavia threw back her head and laughed at his comment. He turned his glare onto Chrom and jerked a hand rudely in Flavia's direction before he growled, "And you, boy, don't you dare take her request of being her champion again. This time you can come and fight for _me. _Otherwise, I'm going to end up calling on Cail to be my champion. At least then it'll be a fair fight."

Chrom raised his eyebrows and glanced at Cail at the exact same moment as his tactician turned to do the same. The two friends traded devilish grins, almost as if they were sizing each other up at the thought of such a bout, even if they would never take it seriously. It would be rather interesting to fight on opposing sides for once, but within moments of glancing at each other, they couldn't help but laugh aloud at the absurdity of the idea. They were too well-matched. There'd never be a reigning khan in Ferox if they crossed blades.

Shaking his head through his chuckling, Chrom listened to Cail doing the same as their thoughts mirrored each other's perfectly. It was interesting, they both would admit it, but it still wasn't the best of ideas. "Sorry, Basilio, but I don't think that'd serve anybody's interests very well. First, our wives would likely tan our hides for even daring to think about crossing swords, especially for such a reason, and to boot, Cail and I are evenly matched on the battlefield. I don't think you'd ever have a reigning khan as long as we lived."

"It'd still be an interesting enough bout to warrant it being tried at least once." Flavia put in, and she gazed speculatively at the two men as if she was imagining the outcome of such a fight. She admitted Chrom was probably right about their similar skills, Cail was as fierce a fighter as the exalt was and there was simply no denying it, but to see them cross swords would certainly get anyone's blood up. They were good friends after all, and they likely sparred without care or reserve anyway. To see them do so in a real battle would be quite interesting even if it would end in a tie. "I don't think I've ever seen you two spar, anyway. Who usually wins in those bouts?"

"We tie more often than we claim victories or losses. As Chrom said, we're evenly matched. Almost irritatingly so." Cail answered with a laugh and a wave of his hand, and he admitted that while a small part of him was extremely intrigued by Basilio's offer... He was Chrom's ally first and foremost. He wouldn't be able to fight against him, no matter the cause. He'd be better off putting a sword through himself first. "I'm sorry, Basilio, but you'll have to find a different champion than me. I'm sure there are plenty of men you could pick from. Considering Lon'qu returned to Ferox with Olivia, you should claim him again for your champion. Put him into training now, and by the time the next tournament rolls about, you'll have a contender on your hands. Or you could ask Lucina again. Now, or when she's grown-up, at any rate. Though that's something you have to discuss with Chrom, not me."

"Actually, that's something you have to discuss with her mother, not _me_, Basilio. And may the gods spare you a painful death when you do so." Chrom warned the West-Khan with a smile, and he could well imagine his wife giving the large man what-for for even daring to suggest her baby fight in some tournament she had no cause to participate in, even if it was twenty years down the road.

"I would prefer to keep my skin on my bones, so I think I'll decline that particular challenge." Basilio snorted and shook his head, but his smile proved he didn't much mind. He would find his champion eventually, and attempt to regain the full throne as often as he had to. The fact that Flavia would do the same to defend her title only made it more interesting to him, and he was well aware that showed on both of their faces. "Anyway, seems as if we've covered most of the talking points now, haven't we?""

"I think we have... As you and Flavia know, you two are welcome to remain in Ylisstol for as long as you wish. My home is your home... but if you don't mind, I have a wife to see and two daughters that need looking after. Lucina's preparing to leave within the week, and I'd like to spend as much time with her as I can before she does." Chrom explained with a sheepish laugh, and Cail glanced at him with a teasing smile that said everything he didn't put into words. Rolling his eyes at the obvious bait, but still unwilling to let it sit there unattended to, he shot at his friend, "Don't even start, Cail. If you do, Flavia might get a chance to see us crossing blades sooner than she thought."

"I said nothing. I just smiled." Cail defended himself lightly, and he pushed himself easily to his feet as the others did the same now that the meeting was over and settled. Even with Lucina being an adult, being engaged, Chrom was the doting father everyone knew he could be, and though he didn't say a word otherwise, they all knew watching his daughter leave with her fiancee was not an easy task for him. But she was a young woman in the prime of her life, flush with love and eager to begin a new life in a promising future, and Chrom respected that of her. "I just think it's touching you're teaching one to walk and watching the other run, that's all. It has to be an odd sensation to live with."

"Just wait until it's your turn." Chrom retorted with a smirk, and Flavia started laughing at once as the remark instantly brought a sharp shade of crimson to Cail's cheeks. Basilio snorted and shook his head, grinning broadly at the banter, and taking the cue to continue with his audience fully on his side and Cail clearly off balance, Chrom added on devilishly, "You're home now, so it's only a matter of time before you're the one with the infant daughter. And it's going to be _very _amusing watching you go through everything I did."

Blushing to the roots of his hair at the image the teasing was burning into his head, Cail both laughed and cursed at his inability to keep a cool head when he was being teased about his marriage and child. It didn't help that seeing Cherche the few days beforehand had made his mind wander, and now with Chrom poking fun at him, he wasn't sure what he was going to do if he had the idea of fresh parenthood implanted in his brain. He responded as best he could by turning to Flavia and bowing deferentially to her as he remarked, "You're going to get your wish much sooner than you ever imagined, Flavia. Chrom, draw Falchion, and do it quick. I'm going to beat that impudence out of you!"

"As if you could beat me, Cail. Draw and get ready to taste real defeat!"

**AN:**

**... Nope, no idea what happened here. It was a mess of emotional whiplash, but somehow, I liked it, so... XD Heehee. Anyway, first off, anybody have a clue what was being talked about with Morgan and Tiki? No? Yes? Either's good. It's meant to be enigmatic. I didn't want to give too much away, but there have a been a fair bit of hints scattered through the past few chapters... So, if you do get it, that's great, if you don't, that's okay, there shall be more explanation of it in the future. :3**

**And as for the second scene, this idea actually came to me ages ago when I was scrolling through the FE:A section of Tv Tropes. Mostly the character section, as under the avatar they were listed with royal tropes, and that was something that hadn't occurred to me. I mean, true, Validar was king for all of what... three, four years, tops after Gangrel's ass-kicking? But all the same, if he was king, then by usual royalty fare, his child or relation is next in line for said throne... and that means Cail. (Morgan's not even mentioned here mostly because... Come on. Cail would kill anybody who even dared suggesting bringing that up to his baby girl. I think most would be a little weary of that.) So, this scene was based on two things: the avatar having little love for their father, and their loyalty to Ylisse. But, Plegia needing a ruler would be something that Chrom, the khans, and others would have to look at, and considering the way politics always have to go, eventually the option would be posed to the avatar to take back that country if they had interest in it.**

**Of course, and from a personal standpoint, I can never see the avatar doing it. Firstly, because Skye is Chrom's wife, therefore she's a queen of Ylisse, and she'd really not want anything to do with Plegia. (She says the line I had Cail use about inflicting a rather humiliating defeat upon Plegia, and that being a good reason why she would never take a position there when Gangrel attempts to recruit her.) I can see Cail's motivation being the same, however, added to the fact that in this fic, he's married to Tiki... Well, he has a bit of a pressing reason why he'd never want to bring her, or Morgan, within a league of Plegia, and the Grimleal. By nature alone, the Grimleal have it out for those who worship Naga, and considering Tiki's lineage and current occupation... It really seems to me like tossing a load of kerosene onto a fire.**

**Of course, I also can't see Tiki really caring about that if it means standing by her husband... Especially considering a point I've touched lightly on once, and that's Cail's "true" nature as Grima. If Screw Destiny was ever a fitting trope to throw at the avatar's romance... I think that's why I love TikixAvatar so much. It's really just a slap in the face to the Grimleal and the whole "star-crossed lovers" shtick. (Same can be said for romancing any of the exalted bloodline because of their link to Naga, but it's funnier with Naga's own daughter. XD) I like the whole idea of screwing destiny, and making romance work no matter the problems that may come up with falling in love... And I'm pretty sure that's why I love FE:A so damned much. **

**Ah, hopeless romantic is me... And somehow I still threw in fluff despite Tiki and Cail not being in the same scene... I need to get my head tested. -chuckle-**

**So, next chapter. Lucina's departure with Inigo, (and Olivia and Lon'qu will finally get a wee bit of light, like I promised!) and... not too sure what else. We shall see as I continue. I'm just shocked I finished this chapter as quickly as I did. Inspiration came out of the blue and bit me hard in the ass... Now my back hurts from slumping over the laptop, but... totally worth it. :3**

**Also: I know I like pairing Laurent with Morgan in my game, but for some reason, I just needed her single here. I guess things made more sense plot-wise if she didn't have a significant other... And also: Chrom's married to the maiden in this fic. (Siiiiiiiigh.) I'm sticking to my usual in-game pairings, and since Skye can't exist in this fic's universe, the maiden is Chrom's wife and Lucina's mom... That'll be interesting to try and write... XD That makes me wonder, has anyone seen a fic here about Chrom and the maiden...? I've seen plenty of him and the avatar, one or two with him and Sumia and Olivia, but none about him and the maiden. I just thought it'd be hilarious to read one like that, even if I don't ship it. (I just can't change my pairing ways!)**

**PS: Thinking about a oneshot now that I have a small bit of cushion for my ass in way of updates for this fic... And it's going to be based on reader requests. It's a kid-based fic... and your choices are: NahxMorgan, or LucinaxInigo. And yes, I'll allow the rating to hit M... but only for LucinaxInigo. Sorry guys, but I'm not touching NahxMorgan M-rated fics with a ten foot pole. I love them to death, but they're both so... so... so damned ****_innocent_****, okay? XD -laughing fit-**

**And now, I shall flee. I have shopping to do today, and I haven't slept yet tonight. And to give you an idea of what that means, it's 5:38 in the morning here. I do not expect a fun day out. Still... I'm happy, as I got a chapter done way before I ever thought I would. I usually give myself a day or two off after I post a chapter and before I start writing the next one... So, I've impressed myself. Heehee.**

**Mood: Amused.**

**Listening To: "One Hundred Years" - Five For Fighting**

**~ Sky**


	6. Gazing Forward

**Castle Ylisse**

**Eastern Gates**

**Early Morning**

Morgan smiled to herself as she watched Olivia gently fussing over her son, and though she knew Inigo was embarrassed by the dancer's actions, he stood completely still and let her attend to him with a little smile on his face. She was smoothing the creases in his shirt while speaking rapidly and awkwardly, pelting him with endless questions and pieces of advice for the journey he was set to leave on. For his credit, he was patient with her fussing, knowing exactly why she wouldn't meet his gaze and why her voice was trembling ever so slightly every time she spoke to him.

Lon'qu, in contrast to his stammering wife, was standing as still as a statue by her side as he kept his eyes focussed on the two in front of him. His posture was tense and his eyes narrowed, but when one looked closely at him they could see that his lips were pulled back into the slightest of smiles. When Inigo looked over his mother's head at his father, that smile increased just a fraction, and he nodded as if to thank his son for indulging Olivia's awkward attempts in making their farewell as painless as possible.

Only half a yard away from them, Lucina was facing the same kind of last-minute coddling from her own mother, but she did so with an awkward grace that made Morgan fight a laugh. Unlike her fiancee who was standing still and trying to hide his chuckles, Lucina was quite a bit more emotional as her mother smoothed back her hair for what had to be the hundredth time. Tears sparkled in her sea-blue eyes, and she was trying her best to smile as Chrom reached over and gently squeezed her shoulder around his wife's slim form with the one arm he wasn't using to cradle the younger and fast asleep Lucina.

"Write often, my darling... I know you may not have too much time on the road, but still, please try to keep in touch. And never hesitate to come home if you feel the urge. You know that we will be waiting with our arms wide open for you." For all her attempts to smile peacefully, the tears in the golden-haired woman's eyes couldn't be disguised, and she laughed softly at herself as she raised a hand to brush away the moisture while keeping her other firmly fixed upon her daughter's arm. "I'm sorry, Lucina... I am trying to make this easy for you, honest... I just... It's so hard. I wish I had more time to know more of you before seeing you off..."

"You know me better than anyone else ever could, Mother." Lucina answered her with a shaky smile of her own, and she stepped in close to both receive and offer a warm embrace. Nuzzling against her shoulder, she exhaled slowly before murmuring sheepishly, "Besides... As you said, your doors are always open to me should I ever wish to see you... and I will take you up on that offer. I have no intention of living apart from you for the rest of my life... I love you and Father far too much to isolate myself ever again."

"Remember that you promised, Lucina." Chrom reminded her softly, and when Lucina pulled away from her mother's embrace, he allowed his wife to take their sleeping babe before he enveloped his older daughter in a tight hug. "We'll be waiting for you while watching you grow... Take care of yourself... and never forget that we're here for you. Whenever you need us, for whatever reason.. Call, and we will come running."

"I know, Father." Lucina sighed softly against his chest, and she wrapped her arms about his waist and squeezed as she allowed herself a brief moment of childish yearning. She had spent more time than she had ever imagined possible at his side, and though some small part was telling her that she was asking for too much to want to remain longer with her family... She understood that it was time for her to strike out on her own. Exhaling shakily as she steeled her resolve once more, she pulled away slowly, grudgingly, from her father's strong arms and smiled tremulously into his warm face.

Stepping back from him, she moved to her mother, reaching out with a careful hand to brush her fingertips along her younger self's cheek. Her past's version moved toward her touch, a smile spreading across her small lips, and Lucina unconsciously mirrored the expression. She leaned down, brushing a warm kiss across her forehead before she whispered softly into the child's ear, "Your future will be brighter than mine... and I wish you every happiness in it that was absent in my own youth... Grow spoiled on peace, and love your parents well in my place..."

Pulling away from her family, she glanced over her shoulder to see Inigo hugging Olivia tight as she tried and failed to hide her tears from her son. Smiling at his kindness, Lucina walked to his side, reaching to gently place her hand on the woman's slim shoulder over Inigo's strong arms. Olivia jumped a little at the touch, then she laughed sheepishly before she pulled away from her son's hug to face her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "I'm sorry, Lucina... I really can't help myself today..."

"It's all right, Olivia. I think everyone is a little emotional, and with good reason." Lucina consoled her with a little laugh of her own, but the sound morphed into a surprised squeak when the dancer stepped forward and pulled her firmly into a hug of her own. She heard Inigo laughing from behind her, and even Lon'qu let out a rare chuckle at her surprise at Olivia's sudden embrace. "U-Um... Olivia...?"

Blushing to the roots of her rose-coloured hair, Olivia hid her embarrassment by hugging the princess all the closer. She spoke carefully through her awkwardness, refusing to let her emotions rob of her saying the words she had been practising just as much as she would any dance, "I know this might sound strange... Okay, it _will_ sound strange, but... I do think of you as a daughter of sorts, Lucina. So, take care of Inigo for me and Lon'qu, all right? I know he'll take care of you, there's no doubt in my mind that he won't... But there's really no one else I could trust but you to keep him smiling now that I'm letting him go. Take care of each other... and remember that you have my family to call your own now, too."

Startled, Lucina wasn't sure what to say for a moment as the sincerity of Olivia's words touched her deeply. Inigo's chuckles had faded now, and though she couldn't see him, she knew he was beaming with a mixture of pride and satisfaction at his mother's claim that she was just as much a part of the family as anyone else now. The mixture of heady emotions that flooded her heart demanded movement, and she returned the hug she received just as tightly before whispering hoarsely into the dancer's ear, "Th-Thank you... Thank you, Olivia... That means... so much."

"Take care out there. The both of you." Olivia managed between soft sniffs, and she pulled away and waved a hand in front of her face as if to dispel any worried comments before they could be made. She slunk back to her husband's side, wrapping her arms tightly about one of his in order to give herself a small bit of comfort.

Taking a moment to glance at Olivia to ensure she was going to be okay, Lon'qu sighed almost in exasperation before looking at the two young adults standing before him. Inigo had moved closer to Lucina's side, letting their arms touch, and when they glanced at each other, eyes full of warmth and devotion, Lon'qu felt any semblance of worry that may have been in his chest dissipate. They were strong, both in characteristic and in their bonds, and he knew they would never be without love or joy in their journey together. He nodded to both of them, and then spoke quietly, not needing to say more than a handful of words to let them know of both his approval and his trust in them, "Be well, you two. I will be waiting to see you again. We all will."

Returning the nods, Inigo wrapped his arm about Lucina's waist before they turned to the last group who were awaiting their turns to say farewell. Lucina leaned against his side for a moment before pulling away from him to greet them too, and Inigo chuckled as he politely stepped back for her.

Moving to Cail first, Lucina met the silver-haired tactician's dark eyes and allowed her broiling emotions to calm under his steady gaze. He was smiling slightly, reading her face as easily as any open book, and she shook her head as she began softly, hesitantly, "Cail... Our relationship was a... turbulent... one on many an occasion, but I wish you to know that... there is no one else's hands I feel safer leaving my father in than yours. I wish it had not taken so long for me to put my faith in you, and for that, I will always be sorry. But all the same, you gave me your friendship, and I will treasure that gift always."

"As will I, Lucina. You've taught me much in our time together... and I'm sure I can speak for everyone when I thank you for all that you've done, and will continue to do for this world." Cail answered her with an easy smile, and he was beyond happy when he watched the tension in her shoulders, that last hint of guilt in her eyes, fade away completely. She returned his smile wholeheartedly, and before he could think to react, stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

Lucina pulled away with a hint of a mischievous smile on her face, and his dumbstruck expression only brought a small laugh from her as she spoke honestly, "Thank you, Cail. I pray for the best of the world for you and your family. I will always be ready to come to your aid should you ever have need of me. You are a true friend."

Poorly disguising her mirth at leaving the tactician completely speechless by her bold action, Lucina took advantage of his floundering to turn to his wife, who was likewise grinning at the fact that her husband was for once left without a thought of how to act by someone other than her. Tiki's eyes were full of fondness as she examined the princess from head to toe, and she stepped forward to take her into yet another warm hug before murmuring, "You were a strong and beautiful young woman when I first met you, and you've only grown stronger and more beautiful since. I'm proud to call you my friend. Be well, Lucina. You and your fiancee, both. I'll be waiting for you to return with stories of your adventures."

"The same to you, Lady Tiki." Lucina answered softly, using the title she had discarded long ago at the ancient manakete's request now in order to show the depth of respect she had for her. For her and everything she stood for. When she drew away they traded knowing smiles, and Lucina turned to the young half-blooded manakete who was leaning on the great inner walls of Castle Ylisse, appraising her laughingly with those dark-chocolate brown eyes she had inherited from her father.

Gently kicking off of the wall, Morgan closed the distance between them with an easy skip before she laughed and reached up to playfully brush away a tear Lucina hadn't caught when she had left Olivia and Lon'qu. She teased her lightly as she crossed her arms over her stomach and peered up at the taller girl's face, "You're not going to cry on _me_ now, are you? 'Cause, as far as I'm concerned, this isn't a goodbye. Sure, you're leaving me behind as usual, but I'll catch up to you sooner than later."

Sharing Morgan's laughter, and gladdened beyond words that she knew exactly how to dispel any negative mood with only a handful of cheery comments, Lucina stepped close and shared her last hug with Morgan. Giggling, Morgan returned the embrace with all the fierceness she could muster, and the two were truly sisters for an instant in something as simple as a tight hug. Shaking her head as she squeezed her sister fondly, Lucina asked with a soft chuckle, "When have _I_ ever left _you_ behind? I thought I was the one who was always racing to keep up with you?"

"I could count off all of the examples of being left behind in your wake, but you'd be here for awhile, and I don't think that'd be good for anybody." Morgan answered lightly, and she gave her another firm squeeze before pulling back and smiling cheerfully up at the taller princess. Her eyes glittered warmly, and her voice was sweet when she continued on, "I have a little bit more to do here, but you know full well if I didn't that I'd be right behind you on the road, at least for a little while. So, keep your eyes on the sky... I'll catch up to you, and then shoot right by you. That's a promise."

"One I believe you'll keep. And, in that case, I won't say goodbye. Only that I will see you soon." Lucina agreed with a nod, and then she extended her hand in playful yet still serious challenge. Morgan blinked, surprised by the gesture, but then she smiled and answered Lucina by gripping her hand tight and shaking it to seal their promise. "Until then, Morgan."

"Until then, Lucina." Morgan concluded seriously, but her smile was quick to return as she saw Inigo leaving Chrom to rejoin Lucina's side. Unable to help herself, she pointed at him imperiously and warned him in the deadliest voice she could possibly manage through her good cheer, "And _you._ You better take care of her until then, do you hear me, Inigo? Or else it's not Chrom you'll have to worry about, but _me_. I've never considered eating someone before, but I'm pretty sure I'd happily do it for Lucina's sake. So, be on your best behaviour around my sister, and treat her right!"

"I don't think I could treat her wrong, Morgan." Inigo answered with a shake of his head and a hint of a smile, and he wrapped his arm tightly about Lucina's waist again so he could pull her against his side. She came willingly to him, smiling at Morgan's banter and Inigo's easy answer. Then, with his free hand, Inigo reached to take Morgan's hand in his, turned it over, and delivered a polite kiss to her fingers before he said honestly, "However, know that I _will _earn your approval. I know full well how much you two mean to each other, and I won't rest until you say I'm suitable. I can't very well be satisfied with the rest of the family's approval and not yours. Little sisters might be the hardest ones to convince, but I'll do it yet."

"Keep that up, and you might have your work cut out for you, Inigo." Morgan chuckled, snatching her hand back and shaking her head at the cheeky smile Inigo shot at her when he caught sight of the hint of red that flared into her cheeks despite her casual banter. Withdrawing back to her position by the wall, she nodded happily to the couple and set them loose with a simple, "I'll see the two of you soon, okay?"

"You got it." Inigo promised, and with a likewise comment from Lucina, the duo turned to retrieve their packs that they had left by the gates while they made their farewells. They both shouldered their burdens with ease, and after linking hands, turned one last time to see the group of eight who had come to see them off and wish them well on the start of their adventure into the new future they had won.

Both friends and family, blood or otherwise were smiling at them as they paused at the gates, and the two young adults inhaled deeply as the weight of their actions crashed down heavily on their shoulders. Raising their hands in unison, they allowed their gathered audience one final wave before they turned their backs and began their trek down the road. After them they could hear the warm and supporting calls from the castle walls, and each one bolstered their resolve while simultaneously driving daggers deep within their hearts to remind them of what they were leaving behind.

Inigo felt Lucina's hand trembling within his as their feet took them further and further away from the castle, and he gave it a gentle squeeze as he turned his gaze from the road ahead and to her face. She was staring ahead stubbornly, her jaw clenched tight and her shoulders stiff, but her eyes remained painfully misty. He knew well what she was feeling, that strange choking mixture of joy and anguish for a new future and those who would no longer be by her side, and when he made to let her hand go so he could wrap his arm about her shoulders, she started violently and tightened her grip almost as if when he let her go she would lose all semblance of composure. Both surprised and somewhat pained at her attempts to keep a calm exterior, he chided her with a gentle call of her name, "Lucina..."

"I'm not sad, Inigo. Honestly, this isn't... sadness." Lucina explained softly as she allowed Inigo to let her hand go and instead wrap his arm tightly about her shoulders. Drawing as close as she could to his side while continuing to walk forward, she closed her eyes for a brief moment against the welling of tears that she couldn't seem to control. She was speaking honestly despite the pain in her heart, and it confused her utterly that she wanted to cry so badly when she felt no honest grief. "I'm excited and happy for what's before us... I've waited for what seems like forever for this day... but I still... It still..."

"Still hurts." Inigo finished gently for her, and she nodded weakly before raising her free hand to rub awkwardly at the moisture that simply kept building in her eyes. Chuckling quietly, Inigo pulled her to a stop on the road and pulled her hands away from her face before raising his own to complete her work. She stood in silence, blushing slightly as his thumbs followed the reddening trails her tears had taken down her cheeks, and when he finished he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead as he explained softly, "Morgan was right when she said this isn't goodbye. Not for her, and not for anyone else. This is just a movement forward. Just because we're starting something new doesn't mean our old lives are ending. Their doors are open for whenever we want to go back... and we will be going back often, I'm pretty sure about that. It's just a little hard making that first step away, that's all."

Laughing softly at the wisdom she already knew but yet still somehow couldn't seem to digest, Lucina stepped in close and pressed her face against his chest for a moment of comfort. He hugged her close, warming her body to the very core as he rested his chin on the top of her head, and though she still felt a strange pang of loneliness eating away inside of her heart, the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly about her body was more than enough to soften the pain. "I'm sorry, Inigo... I didn't want to start our future with tears..."

"You said it yourself, Lucina. You aren't sad. I can take any tears you cry as long as they aren't being shed because of sadness." Inigo pointed out kindly, and he nuzzled against her hair before leaning back on his feet so she could look up at him again. A little smile had curled her lips upwards at his words, and more than pleased to see that his consoling was working, he dropped one arm from her waist and raised it up to lovingly stroke the shape of her upper lip with his thumb, "See...? You're already smiling again. Everything will be okay, Lucina. As long as we're together, everything will always be okay."

Lucina laughed softly before she raised her arms about his neck and gently tugged him down those last few inches that separated their heights. He kissed her as he always did, like he'd never get the chance to embrace her again when they pulled apart, and the tenderness in his touch scorched her all the way to her bones. He was right, as he always was, and it went a long way to steeling her heart again and bringing every giddy thought she had ever entertained about their future back to the forefront of her mind.

Parting for a gasp of air, Lucina kept her eyes closed as her fingers curled possessively in his dark curls to keep him from drawing too far away from her. Her voice was quiet, a breathless whisper, but the seriousness in her words were only undermined by the intensity of her love for him, "You're wrong only on one count, my love. Things will never be simply 'okay' for us. As long as I'm with you, I could drown in bliss every single day. That will never change."

"I could very well live with that." Inigo chuckled quietly, and his heart hurt with the depth of his pleasure at hearing her speak frankly about how happy he made her. She didn't know how to mince words, and he appreciated it more than ever when she spoke about him. He never had to ask her how it was she really felt about anything he did, about how she truly felt, and it made being with her as easy as breathing. "For the rest of my life, too."

"I should very well hope so..."

* * *

Tiki watched in silence as Olivia turned her gaze to the road, even though the two young ones had been lost to sight for quite some time. Chrom's wife stood beside her, and she sighed and shook her head before placing a gentle and reassuring hand on the dancer's shoulder. Her voice was warm though still somewhat pinched when she spoke quietly, "It's a strange feeling, isn't it? Sending off your child on their own journey when you've scarce had a chance to really mother them? I think the only thing that kept me from collapsing on the spot in tears is knowing that, in a strange way, fate has given me a chance to mother the same child twice."

Olivia smiled a little and nodded, following the woman's gaze towards where Chrom and Morgan were standing, fussing and laughing over the now-awake and still-young Lucina. The tiny princess was giggling happily as Morgan lifted her up onto her shoulders, and Chrom chuckled as he helped his adopted niece to steady the delightedly squirming toddler. Morgan was behaving just as she always was, as if she truly felt no sadness over watching her friends go, and Olivia sighed with envy as she wished she could bottle that kind of optimism for herself. "I suppose that is one way to look at the situation... But, admittedly, it is just plain strange. I'm already a mother, yet I don't in the least feel ready to be having children and starting a family. There are times I still get surprised about the fact that I'm a married woman! Things just seem to be happening so rapidly, I feel left behind."

"That is a feeling I can assure you that everyone is currently sharing." Tiki chuckled quietly, shaking her head as she watched her daughter fussing over her best friend's past self. Chrom's concern wasn't necessary, as Morgan was extremely gentle as she carried the girl about on her shoulders, and from Lucina's delighted laughter, the princess was having the time of her life. Chrom chased the two with a laugh and a playful call, and with Lucina's shriek of glee, Morgan promptly took off running, starting a lively game without a second thought.

"It would be more difficult for both you, and Lady Tiki, I would assume." The golden-haired woman mused with a little nod, and when both women in question turned to look at her in confusion, she couldn't help but laugh. Nodding towards where her daughter was currently being entertained by her husband and Morgan, she explained lightly, "After all, I at least still have my baby girl at home with me at the moment, while poor Olivia here has just sent off her son with no one else to fill the gap he's left in her life just yet. Soon, Morgan shall be going off on her own, and Lady Tiki likewise shall be in the same boat. Time has marched on differently for the two of you so far. Though, with peace here, that very well may be changing in the future."

Olivia coloured sharply, fixed her eyes on the ground and awkwardly crossed her arms over her stomach as if the idea was too much for her to bear. Tiki fought the urge to do the same, and the dancer spoke for the both of them when she mumbled in a very small voice, "I really don't think that I'm ready for that just yet... I-I think a few more years of peace will do for me before I think about s-starting a family..."

"A few more years?" The reply was kind and teasing, and Olivia slouched in on herself, raising her hands to hide her face as red crested high in her cheeks and made her hair seem pale in comparison. "Come now, Olivia, surely you don't mean that. A few months is much more acceptable than a few years. The war is over! Now is the perfect time to truly settle down and begin life anew, and what better way is there to do so than to start your family now?"

Stifling a smile at the gentle teasing that was only making Olivia more flustered by the second, Tiki shook her head in amusement at the dancer's frantic attempts to try and avoid being the centre of the joke. Still, she admitted that the exalted one's wife did have a point, even if such logic made the blood in her veins somehow freeze and warm at the same time. She glanced over at her daughter, allowing her mind to wander as one hand moved automatically as Olivia's had to rest on the flat of her stomach.

It wasn't a thought she had entertained much beforehand, too much had kept her weighed down in the present to really allow her to muse on the future, but as it had just been said... The war was over. Her husband was home again. There was no more reason to not set her eyes past what was happening today. Frowning thoughtfully as the teasing continued from the two women apart from her, she bit on her lower lip as she wondered inwardly, 'A baby... While nothing would make me happier than to honestly bear Cail's children... It's... still a rather frightening notion to entertain... Am I truly ready for that...? To carry a life within my own body...?'

"Hey."

The quiet call startled her from her musing, but she had no time to turn about and greet the owner properly before she was embraced from behind. Laughing at her husband's mischief, Tiki relaxed immediately against him as he rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. His voice was a whisper so not to alert the others who were still gathered close by as they either spoke amongst themselves or watched Morgan and Chrom playing with Lucina, "I know that look you're wearing... What's on that mind of yours?"

A fierce blush she couldn't control immediately flooded her face, and she ducked her head in order to hide it from him as she wondered how in the world to tell him what she had just been thinking of. His timing was both impeccable and impossible, and she scrambled for words as she tried to decide whether or not to admit her honest thoughts. When he gave her a gentle squeeze about the middle, sensing her anxiety and showing his concern, she almost gave him the truth. Only a small shred of propriety kept her from confessing, and she resolved that perhaps when it was only the two of them she would raise the topic to him. It at least deserved that much tact.

Taking another route entirely, and grateful that it wasn't really a lie as she knew Cail would sense it and waste no time in piercing her defences, Tiki answered him instead by saying quietly, "I was wondering what life would be like once Morgan followed Lucina and Inigo on the road. She won't be with us for much longer, after all. After three weeks of training, she's regained almost all of her former stamina... and even though I'm glad to see her chasing her own goals, it still hurts to imagine her going. I have a bad feeling I'll be quite like Olivia when we part ways."

Tilting his head, Cail paused for a moment at her troubled expression and the way she was curling her fingers about his forearms as they crossed over her stomach. There was something else on her mind too, he knew there was, but he allowed the topic she had chosen to be his first concern. Nuzzling gently against her neck, he laughed lightly before scolding her, "So, you'll be a little emotional and a bit fussy over your daughter as she prepares to go? That's not exactly the worst thing in the world, you know."

To his amusement, Tiki coloured further in acknowledgement of his logic, and he shook his head a little bit at her embarrassment. She was much like him when it came to being easily susceptible to teasing when it concerned him or her daughter, and he had to admit he found it rather fetching, as well as a comforting source of entertainment. Turning her somewhat to better watch Morgan lying on her stomach while Lucina sat on her back, laughing and giggling, Cail pointed out with a smile, "Besides, I don't really think we can really call it parting ways to begin with. She keeps talking about this journey of hers as if it's a vacation more than an actual new start. She has every intention of coming back once she's finished with her business. We won't be 'seeing her off' anytime soon, Tiki. I'd bet good coin on it."

The words were comforting, and despite all her better logic telling her that it was merely a bandage, Tiki allowed herself to believe in them. Sighing softly, she gave his wrists a tiny squeeze before she murmured, "I love her so much, Cail. I can barely imagine life without her in it. It seems so strange to say that, considering I've only known her for less than a year, but all the same... She has as much a place in my heart as you. And... For the first time, I feel as if I'm truly understanding what it means to be a mother... to have a family."

"Peace does tend to allow for more thought and introspection than war does." Cail agreed with a little nod, and he gave his wife another comforting squeeze as he sensed her anxiousness. There was little time for anything in war, between the endless marching, the heated battles and constant exhaustion, bonds were built and reinforced without much thought at all. He knew full well that it had been the same for him. Still, her words did make him smile a little, and he gently turned her about in his arms, leaned down to steal a quick kiss before scolding her warmly, "However, I have to disagree with you when you say you're only just understanding what it means to be a mother and to have a family. You've never not acted the part that was all but tossed onto your shoulders. You know what it means to have a family, and how to take care of them. You're only just coming to terms with everything that role entails, that's all."

Lost for a reply, Tiki could only just stare up at his mischievous but honest smile as she tried to find a way to counter his words. Nothing came to her, and the way he was watching her didn't really make it seem all that important to argue anyway. Shaking her head but returning his smile, she lifted her arms to curl about his shoulders and murmured quietly, "I suppose you have a point when you put it like that... Thank you. I feel much better."

"Glad to help." Cail chuckled softly, and he nudged her gently to urge her to look up before once more leaning down to kiss her. She sighed happily at the touch, relaxing into his arms and against his chest as his hands grew firmer on her body and held her tightly to him. It was easy to forget anything when he was holding her so close, and she murmured with pleasure when he tangled his fingers into her hair and nearly picked her clean off of her feet.

"I am as happy as the next person to see you two so in love, but could you please hold back on the displays of affection when children are present? Especially _your_ child?" Morgan's amused voice went over the two of them like ice water, and they split apart blushing ferociously as they realized they had been seen even when they had moved against the wall in an effort to hide. Grinning angelically, Morgan had her arms about the squirming Lucina and was covering her eyes as if to shield her from something terrible, and she continued cheekily when her mother stared at the ground in clear embarrassment, "I do love you two, honest, but there are some things your daughter doesn't need to see. _That_ was one of them."

Cail couldn't help but laugh at Morgan's words, and he glanced about at the smiling faces of his comrades for a moment. Everyone was laughing, amused by Morgan's willingness to tease her parents, and their good cheer bolstered his own. Without hesitating, he wrapped his arm about Tiki's waist and spun her back towards him before playfully dipping her low. He met his daughter's eyes, then said with a broad smile before he leaned down to kiss his wife senseless, "Cover your eyes then, kiddo."

Snorting with mirth, Morgan did just that as her mother melted with exasperated giggles into her father's embrace. Setting the very puzzled Lucina on her knee, she spoke with mock severity to the young princess as her comrades exploded into fresh laughter all about her, "Hopefully when you're old enough, you'll never have to spot your parents like I just did... It'll scar you for life."

**AN:**

**Holy crap, I'm on a roll! Two chapters done within two weeks?! Unheard of! (Especially considering my personal life, and the extreme MESS that it is...) Still, I'm extremely pleased. I feel like I'm dragging the story out, but... I like how it's moving. It's really taking its own pace, and for now, I'm content to move along with it. Of course, if I pushed forward on my own, the story wouldn't be nearly as good as it is right now... And I do feel like it's going good right now. -chuckle-**

**I spent ages tearing through names to possibly give to the maiden who was Chrom's wife in this chapter... and none of them seemed to fit. I tried out at least thirty names, but nothing wanted to work... It was extremely irritating. So, I just opted to keep her nameless, but stay as true to what little I had on hand for her. The maiden was blond, (mind you, every female villager was blond... DX), and I decided she had a little bit of a playful streak in her while remaining kind and warm... Plus, I think it's impossible to not want to tease Olivia. She's so adorable when she gets all embarrassed... **

**So, that was Lucina and Inigo bidding their farewells, and there was another face-full of parenting. -laughs- I like to think that with peace now fully surrounding everyone... There's a new side to being a parent that they have to face, and that's watching their children leave the nest. And that has to be strangely painful, considering many of them haven't even had the chance to have their babies yet, and already they're watching them go. I tried my best to capture that potential awkwardness and pain, and possibly hope for the future for many of the others that they haven't exactly entertained... Heehee. What that may mean for future chapters...? Not sayin'!**

**Also: I have no real reason to have Morgan playing with Toddler-Lucina throughout this entire last half, but I'll be damned if it wasn't an extremely cute mental image, okay? She'd be a cute "auntie" type. Plus, I can't imagine her not being a hit with kids because of her general attitude. Well, that goes to both Morgans. Especially since non-sibling Morgan talks about getting flowers from kids in a nearby village to Lucina, and singing a song for them in exchange afterwards. I guess it's mostly because Morgan is more of a "kid" in the way of attitude than the other children from the future... Of course, that's also what makes Morgan such an awesome character in general... I love writing optimists.**

**So, next chapter...? Morgan says her farewells, and... the A plot finally begins heading forward! XD (Yeah I've officially started using that terminology to keep my story's twisting plotlines in some small semblance of order...) Also, as a fun little spoiler... Remember those necklaces that Cail and Tiki have? Those are gonna be important for the next chapter. :3 -dances offstage-**

**PS: Today be the tenth of September... I am officially twenty-one today. Happy Birthday to me! -laughs- To be honest, I don't feel much different, but then again, I've never felt much different on any of my birthdays. I don't really find them to be the momentous occasions that others usually assume them to be... Still, I practically got browbeat into celebrating this one, so I went along with my friends and allowed them to celebrate with me. It turned out a lot better than I expected, admittedly... Maybe next year I'll try my best to be more festive!  
**

**Mood: Contented**

**Listening To: "Summertime Sadness" - Within Temptation (Lana Del Rey Cover)**

**~ Sky**


	7. Close To The Heart

**Castle Ylisse**

**Western Parapet**

**Twilight**

The late afternoon sky was a magnificent canvas of art as the sun dipped behind the clouds on the horizon, painting the usually white shapes a variety of reds, golds, oranges and pinks. The clear morning Morgan had woken up to had begun to darken by the noon hour, but thankfully no rain had fallen to make the time of her departure any more painful than she knew it would be. As she sat perched on the edge of an empty stretch of the castle's well-fortified walls, the half-blooded manakete let out the softest of sighs as she gazed off on the horizon where her journey would inevitably take her.

She still had an hour before she was to leave the castle behind, and she had spent much of the day wandering the wide expanse of the castle and giving her goodbyes to the myriad of servants and others that still made their home in Ylisstol. Not a one had been surprised by her explanation of needing to travel, and she was somewhat exasperated by the fact that almost everyone could read her so well. Still, their warm smiles and wishes of good luck had soothed that irritation, and made her glad that her friends had such firm belief in her.

Swinging her legs absently to knock her feet against the stone, Morgan turned her face into the soft breeze that was blowing from the north. The air was cool and the wind was gentle, making it a perfect afternoon for flying, but for the first time, she didn't feel the urge to spread her wings. Her body was heavy with a mixture of emotion, and she doubted that even a brisk flight would make that weight disappear.

The sound of feet on stone alerted her that someone was approaching, and knowing full well that the guards would not be making their rounds about this stretch of the wall yet, Morgan turned somewhat to watch the stairwell that was the only entrance to the parapet she had chosen for her place of solitude. Surprise stiffened her body as she spotted a head of familiar silver-white hair ascending the winding staircase, and she had no words to speak as Cail hopped easily up the last few steps and saw her there.

Cail smiled as he took in his daughter seated on top of the wall's battlements, looking as if she was a part of the stones as she took no care to how precarious her position was if a strong wind decided to pick up. She was staring at him as if he was a ghost, and he chuckled as he walked forward to join her, "I thought I'd find you here if I looked hard enough. Though, I usually like the eastern walls myself."

Shaking her head to regain some sense, Morgan turned completely about as her father leaned on the walls and gazed out on the horizon as she had been doing. She enjoyed her perch too much to hop down, but she admitted it did feel a little odd to be taller than her father while sitting down. Folding her hands in her lap, she watched the way he so casually ignored looking at her before speaking up sheepishly, "How'd you know?"

"You take after your parents." Cail answered with another chuckle, and this time he turned about to watch as an embarrassed smile curled at her lips. Reaching up, he playfully mussed her hair before leaning back against the stone. He was glad to see the trouble that had been darkening her expression was fading away, and he explained with an idle shrug, "I like it up here, too, when I want to meditate. Balconies are the ideal place for that, really. Though, if I'm intruding, just say the word. I don't want to be a bother."

"No... I could use the company." Morgan admitted with a weak laugh of her own, and she shifted a little bit to get more comfortable as her father nodded and accepted her invitation to remain. His expression was strangely hard to read as she watched him, and he kept his gaze on the clouds as if he was waiting for something. Scrambling for something to say as the silence made her uncomfortable, she asked awkwardly, "Where's Mother?"

"Likely doing the same thing you're doing. She's been quiet all day. Actually, the mood is pretty solemn no matter where I go today... but I guess I'll have to get used to that. Things are going to be extremely boring once you're gone." Cail noted with a wry smile, and he shook his head as he mused to himself that his daughter was really taking the life of the castle along with her. She had done much to brighten up the atmosphere even if she wasn't aware of it, and almost everyone from servant to soldier alike was sad to see her go.

Wincing, Morgan slouched deeply in on herself as she imagined Tiki looking as upset as Olivia and Lucina's mother had on the day their children had departed the castle. She hated the very thought, and was doubly disturbed that she had been the one to bring it about. Regardless of if everyone knew she had every intention of returning, even she had only the faintest idea of when that time would come. Her destinations were far and spread out wide from one another, and she wasn't even sure that simply visiting them all would yield the results she was hoping for. Adding to the fact that she couldn't travel as a dragon for much of her trip, how long it would take to cross the Ylissean continent, the oceans, and Valm before returning home wasn't a question she could really hope to answer. 'Damn...'

As if he could hear her thoughts as well as his own, Cail folded his arms and leaned further against the stone before speaking casually, "It's a good night for flying, isn't it? The weather's perfect... Are you going to stretch your wings for the first leg of your journey? Or are you going to keep to your feet?"

"I think I'll walk to the coast. I don't trust my endurance to try a flight over the oceans, but once I reach Valmese soil, I'll likely do more flying than walking." Morgan answered as casually as she could, and despite her misgivings, a smile curled at the corners of her lips. The area she planned to search on the Valmese coast was one she had seen plenty of times during the war, and she had little need to lengthen her trip once she had crossed the sea. Ylisse however was new territory to her, and she wanted to explore it a little before her path took her to the coast, and inevitably into Plegia. "Plus, keeping to my feet makes me less of a target on the roads. I can pass myself off as a wandering mercenary to anyone who takes interest in me. I want to keep a low profile here, so the less transforming I do, the better."

"A solid plan." Cail agreed quietly, and he bristled somewhat as he read between the lines of his daughter's decision to remain as inconspicuous as possible until she was across the ocean. It was, after all, in Plegia where Nowi had been captured and sold into slavery as a manakete, and that was a horror story that both her daughter and Morgan were never likely to forget. Likewise, Morgan knew full well the dangers of travelling alone, and that risk was only exacerbated due to her heritage. Still, he knew her love for flight, it was something she shared with her mother and the rest of her kin, and he couldn't help but ruffle her hair again as he teased her gently, "You'll be glad once your feet touch Valmese soil, won't you? Keeping your wings locked up will drive you absolutely mad."

"That's probably true, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't make it sound like I'm impossible to deal with if I don't fly." Morgan rebuked him with a melodramatic glare, and when her father chuckled at her comment, she couldn't help but smile. He knew her well, both of her parents could read her like an open book, and she was happy that she never had to speak many words before they understood what was in her heart. "It'll be a lot easier once I get to Valm, I think. Plus, if I couldn't transform, I'd have a really hard time getting to half of the places I want to go. Having wings does make travelling a lot more convenient at times."

"I can imagine it does." Cail laughed at his daughter's simple truth, but the words made him pause nonetheless. A secret smile curled at his lips, and he reached into the pocket of his cloak and closed his hand about the small box he had been carrying about for the last few days. Turning somewhat to her, he spoke with a casual, "Speaking of wings... There's something I've been meaning to give you. Well, technically, it's not just me who's been planning to give it to you, but... I don't think your mother would mind very much if I did it now instead of later. She's worried about making a scene when we say goodbye soon anyway."

Startled and touched, Morgan shook her head at her mother's concern. She knew full well Tiki wanted to make their farewells as easy as possible, and she had said herself that she didn't want the last image of her child to be her holding back tears when they parted ways. "She doesn't need to worry... It's not as if... I really wouldn't mind..."

"That's what I told her, but she's stubborn, and I don't think I'll manage to change her mind." Cail explained with a shake of his head, and he could still picture his wife's troubled expression as she confessed how worried she was that she wouldn't be able to temper her emotions while watching Morgan go. The last thing she wanted to do was have this troubled journey their daughter was setting out on start off on a sour note, and he knew that nothing he or Morgan said to her would soothe that anxiety. Pulling out the small velvet box he had been keeping on his person at all times, Cail took Morgan's smaller hand in his own and placed it carefully in her palm. "Here. It's a gift from both of us. Originally we were going to give it to you on your birthday, but... circumstances... and since it was from the both of us, your mother decided it'd be best to wait until I came home before having it made."

"Having it...?" Morgan began curiously, and she raised her eyebrows at the confusing medley of her father's words. He had disappeared months before her birthday, and hadn't been around to celebrate it. From the choice of his words it hadn't been something he'd had with him when he'd vanished either, and that only made her more curious. Turning her attention to the gift, Morgan flicked open its lid to reveal what lay inside.

"Oh!" A sharp gasp escaped her and robbed of her thought and speech as she gazed down at the item resting in her hands, and she was aware of Cail chuckling at her shock. With a careful hand, Morgan reached out to trace the shape of the beautifully etched charm that lay nestled within the box on a small square of silk. Wordlessly, Morgan looked up to meet her father's laughing gaze, and she murmured as her stare moved south to spy to confirm that the familiar dragon's wing charm he always wore still remained on his neck, "Your... Then you... had this specially made... just for me...?"

"It was my idea, but I was a little worried it was kind of... over the top. Your mother though thought it was brilliant, so we went ahead and planned out the design. The smiths in Ylisse are excellent at intricate work like this, so we decided we'd have it made here once the war was over." Cail explained lightly as Morgan returned her stare to the charm inside of the box, and seeing that she was much too frozen to even speak let alone put it on, he asked with a grin, "Can I put it on you if you won't do it yourself?"

"I-I can do it!" Morgan stammered awkwardly, and to prove it she pulled the necklace carefully from the box and did just that. The chain was longer than she was used to, and it allowed the charm to hang lower than the dragonstone she usually wore about her neck. Blushing to the roots of her hair, Morgan asked shyly as her father watched her with that easy smile, "H-How... does it look?"

"Great. You bring out the beauty in it." Cail answered seriously, and to his satisfaction, his daughter blushed a deeper shade of red and averted her eyes sheepishly. Still, his words were honest as he eyed the silver etching hanging in the hallow of Morgan's throat, and the three gems set into it sparkled brilliantly in the sun.

The charm was simple in design, and Cail knew it had to be exceptionally easy to make when it was only really a partial copy of the ones he and his wife wore. Instead of bearing only a single wing curved about a stone, Morgan's necklace was a combination of the two. A pair of wings, etched in silver and painstakingly carved out to show every unique scale now hung from the thin steel chain, but unlike his or his wife's charm, there was more than a single stone that decorated the carvings. Rather, in inclusion to the white gem underneath the right wing and the emerald one on the left, a third gem had been under the juncture were the wings met and separated.

"It's beautiful..." Touching the small but intricate trinket with careful fingertips, Morgan shook her head as the heat from her skin began warming up the cool charm. She had always thought the fact that her parents wore like necklaces was something strangely romantic, and while she had thought them beautiful in their own way, she hadn't imagined they would think to combine such charms to make her one of her own. She recognized the lustre of the emerald stone on the left-hand side of it to be a fragment of her mother's dragonstone, and the one on the right matched perfectly with that white gem Tiki wore so proudly, too. The third one beneath was likewise easy to identify as a small circle formed from her own dragonstone. "You two pay a lot of attention to detail... You must have kept one of my dragonstones when it lost its power, huh...? Why am I not surprised?"

"Your mother was the one who started the entire thing, if you're looking for the source. I'm completely certain that the necklace I bought for her was one of a kind. But, when my birthday came around, she surprised with me this." Cail explained, touching the necklace he was never without and well remembering her soft explanation of how trading dragonstones was something akin to the trading of wedding rings when it came to her kind. He'd been more than happy to wear her stone, even if she had admitted that she did have ulterior motives in marking him by giving him such a present. Now they were doing the same to their daughter, claiming her as theirs even if there were no true physical ties to call them family. "Your mother told me that trading dragonstones is a manakete's way of claiming their partners... I asked her if the same could be said of claiming their children. Like an heirloom or whatnot. Tiki hadn't thought of it that way, but she mused that since the only thing you had was her broken stone from your time... maybe giving you a happier item to hold onto wasn't such a bad idea."

"I love it." Morgan told him earnestly, and she gave the charm the softest of squeezes before hopping neatly from her perch so she could embrace him. Cail wrapped her in a ferocious bear-hug, driving the breath out of her lungs, but she didn't much care as she buried her face in the front of his shirt and held on tight. Tears at their kindness made her eyes smart, and she promised herself silently that she would treasure it until the end of time. "Thank you, Daddy..."

"You're welcome, Morgan." Cail gently patted her on the head before giving her another gentle squeeze, and the softest touch of moisture on his neck told him that she was trying her damnedest not to cry. Exasperated with the fact that both of the women in his life hated to show him their tears, Cail gently smoothed back her hair and sighed, "You and your mother are a lot more alike than you think, you know that...? It's all right to let me see you cry every once and awhile. It's not as if I'll be disappointed or anything."

Though she knew his words were kind, Morgan flinched all the same at the comparison she didn't truly believe. She had spent most of the war desperately trying to find ties to that beautiful and graceful woman she had been so shocked to meet all those months ago, and while she knew without a doubt that she was Tiki's daughter, she also knew there was still too many differences between them that she just couldn't come to terms with. Pulling away from her father's embrace, she shook her head as she disagreed quietly, "No, I'm not much like Mother at all..."

Narrowing his eyes as he heard the pain in her voice when she dissented with his words, Cail crossed his arms and watched her carefully. She didn't hop back up onto her perch but rather huddled against the wall, likewise wrapping her arms about herself as if she could stave off a chill. The posture alone proved she wasn't really thinking of what she was saying, as Cail knew that pose better than any. Tiki always hugged herself when she was troubled, an unconscious physical reaction that her daughter mirrored perfectly when her mind was in disarray.

However, he also understood that she didn't mean what she said in a superficial sense. He was more than aware of what her true reasons for her so-called pilgrimage were, even though she had rarely spoken about it to him. Tiki hadn't spoken much of it to him either, but if there was one thing he was skilled at, it was reading between the lines, and both his child and wife had many for him to dissect. Not knowing exactly what to say, or how to phrase what he wanted to, Cail sighed as he wondered how it would be best to proceed with her.

Morgan beat him to it as she looked up from the ground, her eyes wistful and questioning when she asked him plaintively, "How did you do it, Father? I've tried so many times to look at it logically, to try and see things through Mother's eyes, but I just can't do it. Every single time I think of what she went through... What was done to her to keep the world safe... I-I get so angry. I know that there_ were _real reasons for it all, but I just... I don't want to accept it. I_ can't_ accept it! How did you manage to look past it all? Is it wrong of me... to be so mad? Am I... Am I wrong to hate Naga as much as I do?"

Smiling painfully at the tearful whispers that were so much more broken than he ever wanted to hear from his daughter, Cail felt a surge of icy agony in his heart. Reaching out, he gently pat her head again, mussing her already messy hair further before he exhaled slowly as he tried to put order to his thoughts and speak them in an understandable way. He knew that there was no point in beating about the bush with her, she was much too smart to ever let him do such a thing, and when she looked at him so hopelessly, he knew that to answer her in that kind of way was undermining every loyalty he owed to his child.

Staring off into the sky as he let his mind wander, he forced himself to remember that trip to Mount Prism, and that pained look that had pinched his wife's face when she told him that she couldn't enter the shrine despite making the trek all the way up the mountain. She had accepted being brought into the vanguard who had been selected to make the journey, had never once made a complaint during the hike, and had fought like a demon to chase away the Risen who had dared to infiltrate such a sacred place... but when they had moved closer to the temple where the Awakening was meant to take place... She had been unable to move forward.

_"I... I'm sorry, Cail... I can't... go any further than this... I simply... can't see her."_

Time did not heal all wounds, and that was something Cail understood. There were some wounds of the heart that were too deep, too ugly, to ever scar over and disappear, and the ones Tiki carried were of such a nature. There were many things she could do that he never really could imagine himself doing had he been in her shoes, but coming face to face with the woman who had left her to stumble through her life on her own was simply beyond her power, even three millennia later.

Letting out a weary sigh, Cail shook his head before returning his gaze to his daughter. She met his stare equally, waiting patiently despite the pain that was threatening to tear her into pieces, and he explained quietly, "As far as I'm concerned, there is nothing wrong with holding a grudge against someone who harmed a loved one, no matter how long ago that sleight occurred, or if your loved one has moved on from that hurt. It's natural to be angry on someone's behalf if they're close to you. It's a part of making bonds with others, be it friends, lovers, or family. So, no, Morgan. You aren't wrong for being angry. Nor are you wrong to hold a grudge against Naga."

He raised a hand before she could speak, gently cutting her off before he allowed his expression to harden, and a flame of well-suppressed anger to darken his eyes. She didn't yet understand him as well as she could on this matter, and he planned to enlighten her even though they were bitter words on his tongue and hurt his heart with shame, "However, Morgan, you're wrong about saying that I've looked past it. I haven't. I've held Tiki through more nightmares than I care to count, and have wiped away her tears on too many an occasion, as well. I have never once forgiven anyone who caused your mother to cry, and I don't much care who or what caused it, either. I'd do anything and everything for her. So when you ask me if it's wrong to be angry at Naga, I can tell you that you're not. Because I'm just as furious with her as you are."

His expression softened then, and he gently squeezed her shoulder before he continued in a much gentler voice, "But I don't think you hate her, Morgan. If you did, you wouldn't be going so far in your efforts to understand things. And to be honest, you don't much need to understand anything more, or at least, not in my opinion. You're a smart girl, and I know you're capable of thinking just as logically as I am. The problem is that no matter how much logic you use to try and measure a situation, there are some things your heart just won't ever stand to agree with. That's where we're similar. I love your mother too much to ever forgive anyone who hurt her, even if she's done so much to move on and do what she can because she understands that she has to look at the big picture rather than attending to her own wounds. But that's why I'm here, because if she won't attend to her own hurts, at least I can do so in her place. I don't need to look at the big picture. All I see is her, and I'm content with that narrow-minded view."

Pulling her in for a tight hug, Cail squeezed her fiercely as a wave of pride and love warmed his heart and tightened his throat. Morgan wound her arms tightly about his waist again, burying her face in his chest and holding her tongue, and he admitted that he would never much understand her, or his wife, in these kind of things. Perhaps he was blind. But, he had a difficult time finding the fault in that. Being a husband, and being a father, would always be a learning experience for him. "You're not much like me in that sense, seeing as you're the one swallowing your grudges and your anger, and setting out to face everything that you disagree with. I'm happy if you and your mother are, and that's where it ends for me... but you want to understand, and you won't be content until you do. You're driven... and you're twice as stubborn as me and your mother put together. I envy that quality in you... and I'm damned proud of you for having it, too. You don't need to be more like me. You're already better than me. Just keep pushing forward. Your mother and I will always be watching you go, and we'll always be here when you're ready to take a break and come home."

Laughing shakily, Morgan wasn't sure how to respond to such an answer. She hadn't expected him to deliver such an argument to her question, but she was glad he had taken the time to do so. Her heart still hurt, and she was sure it would for quite some time still, but in the midst of the pain she had found a calm centre to take shelter in. Her father was proud of her, and that was more than enough to give her the strength to keep going forward. "Y-You know, I would've settled for a simple, 'No, Morgan', Dad..."

"You should've said so." Cail chuckled, and he squeezed her fondly before turning his gaze towards the setting sun. Morgan did the same, understanding darkening her eyes and pinching her face, but just as quickly as the negative emotions had come, she swallowed them down and steeled her expression again. Proud of her courage, Cail stepped back and gestured towards the staircase that would lead them down to the ground before saying quietly, "It's time, then. Let's get going."

"Yeah..."

* * *

The soft breeze from earlier in the afternoon had grown stronger, and with it came the quietest hints of cold that signalled autumn's coming as summer began to come to a close. The sun was well on its way to setting, painting the sky a wild array of colours on the horizon, and at the highest and darkest point of the sky, stars were beginning to shine their light. Brushing her hair from her eyes, Tiki curled her arms about her waist as she gazed at the cloudy sky and mused to herself, 'A perfect night for flying... and I haven't stretched my wings in a handful of days... Perhaps a good flight will shake the doldrums once this blasted day comes to an end...'

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard rapid footsteps approaching, but she had no time to turn as something warm and soft collided with her back and sent her staggering forward. Laughing as she felt Morgan's thin arms wrapping tightly about her waist, Tiki straightened as best she was able while craning her neck to see her daughter burying her face between her shoulders. Smiling at the show of affection, and at the fierceness in the embrace, Tiki gave her wrists a little squeeze before turning about so she could return the hug. "There you are... I was wondering if you had simply slipped off without a word."

"Sorry, that'd be my fault." Cail explained lightly, waving a hand in greeting as he followed his daughter's path with lazy footsteps. Morgan had broken into a jog the second she had seen her mother standing alone at the gates, throwing her bag aside carelessly and leaving him well behind from both the surprise and her natural speed. Having picked up her discarded luggage, Cail set it down by the wall and watched the way Morgan clung almost desperately to her mother's embrace. He couldn't help but smile as he finished, "We were talking up on the walls and lost track of time."

"Well, that is a better scenario than mine, so I think I can forgive you." Tiki replied just as lightly, and she nuzzled gently against her daughter's hair before pulling back to better see her expression. A small jolt of surprise went through her when Morgan lifted her chin and met her stare, but soon she was smiling when she reached out to touch the second necklace that hung below her dragonstone, "Ah, I see your father decided to give our gift to you. I'm sorry about the timing. I did hope it would be a more festive occasion when you received it."

"The timing is fine, really. I love it." Morgan disagreed with a shake of her head, and automatically her own hand lifted to give the precious trinket a loving squeeze. Already it felt like a part of her, and she was more than proud to have a tangible reminder of her parents to carry with her when she left. "It means I can keep you close even when we're apart... and that's something I really am going to need during my travels. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome, my sweet." Tiki murmured, and unable to stand it she pulled her child back into her arms and hugged her tightly. The warmth in her words and in her expression hurt, but pride walked hand in hand with the pain, and allowed her to accept it all. As she felt Morgan returning her embrace, she noted that there was a new strength in her daughter that she hadn't seen before, and suspecting that Cail had said something to bolster her spirits, Tiki smiled secretly to herself before asking her gently, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I think." Morgan replied with a weak chuckle, but her eyes were blazing and proved that underneath her hesitancy there was determination, and that wasn't going to fade anytime soon. She stepped away from her mother's arms and glanced out at the horizon, inwardly mapping out the route she had planned so many long weeks ago when she had first begun studying the maps of Ylisse. "I know which way I'll be going... though, it'll be a little while before I manage to reach Valm. But that's okay... I want to start slowly. There's a lot of Ylisse I haven't seen yet, so I'll be making my way west on foot."

Nodding in understanding, Tiki smiled somewhat as Cail watched the two of them with a fond and careful eye. She was now completely certain that whatever they had discussed up on the walls had done much to ease the last bit of nervous tension Morgan had been carrying for the past month, and she was more than grateful for her husband's ability to read the people he loved. "I see... You've plotted your course well, I'm assuming. If you're anything like your father, which we all know you are, you have the entire journey mapped out to the day."

Blushing at the rather accurate jest, Morgan looked awkwardly at her feet as both her parents shared a little laugh at her expense. Still, the warmth under their teasing warmed her heart, and she answered with a hint of her old devil-may-care grin, "Not entirely to the day, but close enough. If everything goes as smoothly as I hope it will... I should be home by spring's end. Maybe even sooner, if I use my wings as much as I want to. I won't keep you waiting for too long. Promise."

"The end of spring it is. We'll keep a weary eye out for your return." Cail agreed with a nod, and Tiki mirrored the motion with a fond smile. They had no reason to doubt her prediction, and they believed in her ability to do exactly what she wanted to do. She was their daughter, after all. Ruffling her hair gently, Cail drew her close into an one-armed embrace before muttering against her hair, "You're a tough kid... I know you'll be fine. I'm expecting plenty of stories about your adventures when you come home, do you hear me? Enjoy the road, and stay safe."

"I will, Daddy." Morgan whispered softly in answer, and she squeezed him as tightly as her arms would allow as she committed the moment to memory. His arms were strong and secure about her body, his embrace felt warm, and the faint scent of steel and parchment clung to the cloak that was his world's version of her own. She could sense his faith in her, and she knew that it tempered his concern, and she was glad for his belief as it helped her keep her confidence. If the tactician responsible for saving the world believed in her abilities, then there was no way she would ever disappoint him. "I promise I will."

Then he let her go, and she turned to see her mother smiling at her. Her emerald eyes were soft with warmth, and underneath was the same pained loneliness Morgan had seen in her expression the first time they had ever met. Hating to be the one to put that pain there, she all but threw herself into her mother's open arms and clung tightly to her with a ragged, "Mom..."

"I won't say farewell... because we'll meet again soon." Tiki spoke softly but fiercely, and her chest felt tight as Morgan nuzzled into her shoulder and shivered slightly with the force of the emotions running through her. Running her hand carefully, lovingly, down her daughter's messy hair, she inhaled shakily and wanted to laugh at herself. Her heart undermined her words, made her mask of strength threaten to crack, but she took a leaf from her daughter's book and held on tight to the facade that she needed to keep. "Do what you must, and remember what I told you. No matter what it is you find about yourself on this journey, what conclusions you reach or questions you answer... I will always be here waiting for you, and I will always love you."

"I know, Mom... and I will remember." Morgan murmured softly, and she swallowed down the knot that had formed in her throat and threatened to bring tears to her eyes. She had cried enough, and as her mother had said to her before, she wouldn't let their last images of her be her in tears. Inhaling deep to steady herself, she gave Tiki one last long squeeze before gently stepping back and meeting their eyes.

_"Wait. Let's go back to the "Father" thing."_

_"Your name is Morgan, yes?"_

"Look for me around the end of spring. I'll come flying home with plenty of stories for the two of you." Morgan repeated quietly, and she picked her bag up from the ground and slung it easily over her shoulder. The gates were open behind her, and the road seemed almost expectant when she glanced out of the corner of her eye to it. For the first time since she had begun planning, she felt an electric thrill go down her spine, and beyond the strange pall of sadness that clung to her heart for the parting... She understood the excitement of venturing out on her own.

_"Is that today's challenge, then?"_

_"For you? Of course."_

Riding that feeling and knowing that it would take her far from her parents, Morgan allowed a wide smile to pull at her lips as she skipped backwards, keeping her gaze trained on the eyes that were watching her with limitless love and care. They had said all that could be said, and much that couldn't, and she was finally ready. The chains that had bound her feet were gone, and even the wind seemed more welcoming than it had before. The time had come, and she was eager to face it as she faced everything else in life; with a wide smile and a sense of childish wonder.

_"Okay, we'll see about that, kiddo."_

_"Come now, Morgan. No tears."_

Watching as her smile was caught by her parents, Morgan nodded to herself. This was how she wanted to part from them, smiling and eager. There was no point in a journey that began in tears, at least, not for her. It was just another chapter in a book, and one that would eventually make her all the better for taking the time to sit down and read it. Shouldering her bag all the more firmly, she turned on her heel to face the road. The warmth of the charm on her neck made her halt before she took that first step, and welcoming that familiar sense of mischief...

Turning to gaze at them over her shoulder, she grinned unexpectedly at them, her dark eyes dancing with laughter as she tried and failed to hold back her mirth and coiled her body to get ready to move. She only had a small window of time to escape once the words left her lips, and she planned to take full advantage of their flustered responses to get as far away from them as possible. Her voice was light when she spoke, conversational and cheery when she piped up, "Oh, by the way! Since I'm coming home by spring's end, maybe by the time I get back, you'll have someone ready to meet me? I'd really like that, if that's not too much trouble. I mean, Lucina needs a playmate, and it's rude to keep a princess waiting for her best friend!"

Cail and Tiki both jerked in alarm, but before either of them could even think to recover, she was gone in a flash, her laughter the only thing remaining behind as she took to the road as fast as her feet could carry her. She waved at them over her shoulder, eyes bright and smile wide before returning her gaze to the path ahead of her without a care in the world. Their faces were emblazoned in her mind's eye as she continued to run, and she giggled to herself as she savoured that last image of her parents. Blushing faces, surprise in their eyes, and a very embarrassed silence likely hanging about them because of her cheek... and she was more than happy to have left them with such parting words.

"I kept my promise, Mother... No tears. Just smiles."

**AN:**

**... This was meant to be a longer chapter, too, but... Nope. -sigh-**

**I wanted to differentiate Morgan's leaving as far as possible from Lucina and Inigo's, but at the same time, I knew it wouldn't be much different when the core of the matter was put to paper. (Screen?) It's painful to say goodbye, both as a parent and as a child, (mind you, I can only speak as the latter), but there is still that strangely thrilling feeling that makes you want to cut the goodbyes short and start enjoying life as an adult, completely independent for the first time in your life. While my relationship with my family is not cordial, and never really has been, I do remember how awkwardly painful yet joyful my moving out was. When I got my apartment and moved in for the first time, many tears and laughs were shared when it was time for the folks to leave me to it. I was eighteen, scared shitless yet completely overjoyed to be on my own... and I tried my best to capture both angles of that kind of step forward in the recent chapters...**

**Yet, all the same, because Morgan is Morgan... That's how it ended. And I swear, I did not know what I was doing when I ended it. My plot fairy showed herself and typed this out, then retreated and yelled at me while she was returning to her den of iniquity, "KEEP IT. IT'S FUNNY." And I kinda have to agree with her. XD**

**So, Morgan is now on her own... and it's time for things to begin progressing, and hopefully quickly. I can't believe I've stretched it out to six chapters without really touching on what the story is supposed to be about. Then again, it's being advertised as a "journey" and every journey does have a slow and awkward beginning... (Oh, stop justifying things to yourself, Sky. Keep writing, already!)**

**Next chapter will include: a teensy bit of angst, possibly some smuff, (I tried writing smut while thinking fluff, and THAT'S what came out... ... Can I continue calling it smuff from now on? XD), and... oh yeah, Severa and Owain! They get to show up, too! (I've been wanting to write them for ages... Heehee. So glad I can chuck whoever I want into this story...) **

**So, to conclude, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review at the bottom, and I shall see you again soon with another chapter!**

**Mood: Cheerful**

**Listening To: "With Arms Wide Open" - Creed**

**~ Sky**


	8. Two Ways To Travel

**Castle Ylisse**

**Inner Chambers**

**Late Night**

The sound of their heavy bedroom door sighing shut signalled that it was safe to move from her prone position under the sheets, and with a frown pulling at her lips, Tiki sat up as she stared at the exit Cail had slipped through yet again. It was the fourth time that week he had simply pulled himself from their bed to leave in the middle of the night, and to say that she was growing worried was an understatement. Pulling the sheets to herself, she bit down on her lower lip as she continued to watch the door.

His dreams had been bothering him, that was something she knew, though his manner of dealing with them and how they were effecting them was much different than she was used to. The nightmares that had plagued him during the war had been violent, leaving him breathless and shaking once reality returned to claim him. These dreams however rendered him solemn and quiet, and she wasn't sure which were worse. At least when he woke up yelling, drenched in his own sweat and wild-eyed, she knew how to comfort him. When he left her alone, she could only worry and wonder if he would open up to her about what ailed him.

Resting one hand on the warm mattress where he had been lying beside her only a few minutes ago, she wondered if she should leave him be. Though she was sure she had woken up every single time he left, if he needed solitude, it seemed unfair that she refuse to give it to him. Still... Her heart hurt. She hated seeing him in such pain, and being unable to do a damned thing about it. Frowns ill-suited her husband, and she had more than once told him so, much to his chagrin.

She wondered if it had anything to do with their child's leave fifteen days prior, but the timing seemed wrong. He had been troubled for much longer than that, even though he hadn't started leaving their bed until recently. Plus, after they had recovered from their daughter's laughing taunt, that strange pall of loss had all but completely faded from them. Morgan had done well in leaving them behind with good cheer, and it was doubtful that Cail was brooding over her. 'No, it's something else... But what? Damn you, Cail... Is it that difficult to talk to me? You've never had much trouble speaking your mind beforehand...'

The frustration grew too much and too quickly, and before she could think about what she was doing, she hopped from the bed and straightened her nightgown with a terse mutter, "Three millennia of life and I've yet to learn patience..." She knew where he was going, more often than not it was her favourite place to spend a silent few moments before nightfall too, and she knew the route by heart even in the darkness.

Stepping out carefully from their room, a cool breeze drifted through the hall from the left and confirmed her suspicions. The doors to the balcony far down the hall had been left open, and she wondered at his forgetfulness. It only cemented that something was truly wrong with him, and biting on her lower lip, she followed the stone path barefoot to find him.

Pausing in the doorway, Tiki bit on her lower lip as she caught sight of him leaning against the thick railing overlooking the courtyard. He had neglected to take his cloak with him, or put on his shirt, but the cool autumn air didn't seem to be bothering him too much. Cail rested his weight on his folded arms, and though she couldn't see his face, from his posture she knew he was gazing out on the horizon as he usually did when he was lost in thought.

For a moment, she hesitated in joining him there. His body was tense, and there was a strange frustration surrounding him that she could sense even from a distance. However, when she gazed at his back, taking in the familiar planes of his body and the scars that crisscrossed their way about his tawny skin... He looked much too lonely for her to stand.

As silently as she could, she slipped through the open doorway, cringing somewhat as her bare feet touched the cold stone. A chill shot through her body and made her shiver, but she didn't much mind it as she stepped close and reached out to gently place her hand on his shoulder. He stiffened the second their skin touched, but he didn't turn around, nor did he shrug away from her. Taking that as a silent invitation, Tiki closed the distance between them and embraced him warmly from behind.

Standing a bit straighter, Cail reached down to rest his hands against hers as she crossed her wrists over his stomach to keep her hold tight and snug. She nuzzled against his back, and the tension that had been filling his muscles melted away as he sighed deeply. Running his thumb lazily along her knuckles, he spoke quietly, not daring to turn about and see her expression, "Did I wake you?"

"Would you prefer the truth, or a rather flimsy lie?"

The soft answer proved she wasn't angry with him, and he cringed somewhat both in relief and guilt at the worry that was choking her tone. Giving her hands another squeeze, he loosened them from about his waist and then turned around to draw her close against him. She came willingly, snuggling into his chest and holding onto him tightly, and he nuzzled into her hair as he muttered with honest contrition, "I'm sorry... How long have you known I've been sneaking out here?"

"Since the beginning, I believe. You've never been able to leave my side without my knowing of it, even if I was sleeping." Tiki answered him just as quietly, and when he slumped guiltily in her arms, she couldn't help but shake her head at him. He really didn't seem to understand how accustomed she had grown to him, though she could likely say the same in reverse. Stepping back somewhat but not entirely letting him go, she peeked up at him to see the trouble clouding his eyes and tightening his expression. Hating to see that look on his face, she reached up to caress the shape of his cheek before whispering, "What's wrong, Cail? You've never been like this before. I'm worried. Can you not tell me what's bothering you?"

"It isn't new." Cail admitted with a shake of his head, but his throat closed and refused to let him say more. His mind spun worriedly, and that unease that had changed into guilt hung like a stone in his stomach. He wasn't even sure where to begin with her, though he had a strange feeling she would understand even if he simply said it outright. But it was because she would understand that he hesitated, and he stumbled as he swallowed down his unease and tried to explain, "I... It's... been on my mind for a long time. But with the war, I thought it best to put it out of my thoughts and just focus on the present... But now that the war's over... I can't... stop thinking about it..."

Frowning, Tiki tilted her head to the side as she tried to think of what would have been haunting him for so long, yet had been small enough of an issue for him to put it aside to focus exclusively on the war. Little came to mind, and she admitted that with a shake of her head, "Cail, I'm afraid I may need a little more to go on than that. You were constantly at the beck and call of any trouble that ever arose in camp during the war. Can you be a little more precise?"

Gritting his teeth at her frown, at the worry in her words that slammed through any and all of his defences, Cail found himself unable to hold anything in. His voice cracked as he pulled her forward into a rough bear-hug, and he buried his face into her fragrant hair as he muttered hoarsely, "I... I want to find my mother, Tiki. I know it's... it's unlikely that she still lives... but even so, I at least... want to pray at her grave, and give her thanks for allowing me to live away from the Grimleal's shadow. Ever since Validar spoke of her at the Dragon's Table... describing how she stole away with me as an infant and kept me from his reach... I've... never been able to stop thinking about her. I can't remember her still... I can't recall a single thing about her... but I want to repay at least one small bit of my debt to her by finding her, or where she was buried... and letting her know I've shrugged off the fate she tried to keep me from."

Tiki stood still and silent as he held her tight, gripping her almost as if she was a lifeline while he was in the midst of drowning. A small smile pulled at her lips as understanding came to her, and gently she reached to twine her fingers in his hair and hold him close to her. Turning her head just a little, she nuzzled against his neck before standing on tiptoe to sigh with gentle reproach into his ear, "Oh, Cail..."

"You've lived through more than your fair share of war and bloodshed... if anyone deserves peace, it's you. I don't want to uproot you from that. You've finally gotten a chance to cast aside everything that's bound you and kept you alone, and you deserve to live a happy and carefree life here in Ylisstol." Cail explained hoarsely, and he shook his head as he slowly, regretfully, withdrew from her comforting embrace. She had lived through more than he could ever imagine, and for the first time she could truly reap the rewards of all her efforts and as a simple woman. It was what she wanted. She had told him as such. Yet he wanted to rip her away from that for his own selfish desires, and that ate away at him like a dark flame burning in his stomach. He couldn't meet her eyes, too ashamed of himself as he continued weakly, "But I... I can't make this journey alone. I... I know that I couldn't. I need you with me, Tiki. No matter what I'd find out, if she was dead and buried, or alive and well... no matter what answers I find... I could stomach anything as long as you were with me. I can't... do it without you. But asking you to leave, just to go with me on some wild chase that more likely than not will have any rewards waiting at the end...? It isn't fair of me to do that."

"That's why you've been hesitating to speak to me about this? That's the reason you've been leaving our bed every night?" Tiki asked him with a hint of disbelief, but his guilty silence said everything his words couldn't. Sighing to herself, she almost wanted to laugh. He was the strangest man she had ever met in many ways, but it was for that strangeness that she loved him. Trying to hide her amusement so not to offend him, she shook her head and stepped gently from his arms before offering him her hand and murmuring, "Come with me."

Blinking, Cail was baffled by her response, but he knew better than to question her when she was looking at him so expectantly. He took her hand in his, and she pulled with slow but firm insistence to make him follow. She didn't look at him once she set off from the balcony, but he knew without really knowing that she was leading him back to their room. He was proven right when came to a stop by their door, and to his surprise, she opened it for him and nodded, inviting him in before her with that strange half-smile she had been wearing ever since she had pulled away from him.

Doing as she bid and stepping inside before her, Cail wasn't entirely sure was what going to happen as she followed him closely behind. The door swung shut with a quiet click, and he managed a half turn before she neatly sidestepped him, and pushed him unceremoniously against the hard wood. His surprised gasp was muffled as she yanked him down, and all thoughts simply flew from his head as Tiki kissed him blind.

A weak groan escaped him as she claimed his mouth with hers, and his knees weakened as her fingers twined possessively in his hair and tilted his head further against hers to better increase the passion. He wanted to answer her but she gave him no time, and when she finally pulled away to give them both a needed gasp of air, he was thoroughly winded and completely speechless. Her emerald eyes were molten, and her cheeks had turned crimson as she struggled to breathe, and he knew he had to look even more dazed than she was when she sighed against his lips, "You are the most infuriating man I have ever met. I will never understand how a genius of your calibre can remain so utterly dense."

Any questions he wanted to pose were left stillborn as she loosened her grip on his hair with her left hand and ran it down the length of his torso in a long and sensuous caress. He shivered at the gentle touch, and his body stirred eagerly for her as her fingers curled almost teasingly about the waistband of his trousers. Her smile was coy yet somehow still serious, and she stood on tiptoe before whispering into his ear, "I love you, you fool."

"T-Tiki..." Cail managed to whisper in surprised uncertainty, but she allowed him no more than that as she pulled him from the door and to their bed. Having no choice but to do as she bid, Cail inhaled sharply as she pushed him lightly onto their bed and straddled him in a smooth movement. Her smile was angelic despite her mischievous actions, and his breath caught in his throat as she ran her fingertips down his chest and unfastened his trousers with an easy flick. "What...?"

"I would follow you anywhere, Cail. No matter where your path takes you... no matter how many adventures you may have planned... I won't ever leave your side." Tiki murmured softly, and she leaned down to gently nip at his ear before drawing back so she could meet his eyes and let him see the truth in her expression. He was staring at her as if he could hardly believe what she was saying, and she couldn't help but smile when she continued lightly, "You don't need to ask me to leave anything behind... because there is nothing for me to abandon. As long as I'm with you... I am content. You said that you could not make this journey alone... and you don't have to. I'm going with you, Cail. Just try and stop me."

Dozens of protests tried to make their way through his lips, but his better sense was overridden by a warm surge of relief that he didn't quite understand. He already knew she would follow him. There was no doubt in his mind that she would. Still, when she smiled down at him, her eyes glittering with a fond mixture of playfulness and seriousness... his chest constricted until it was hard to breathe.

Letting that feeling control him, he relaxed completely underneath her and raised one hand to lovingly stroke back her bangs. She tilted her head into his caress, her smile softening as she read his expression as easily as any open book. Unable to help himself, he returned the smile sheepishly, meeting her eyes as he sighed wearily, "You're right... I am dense. I'm sorry. I should have told you from the beginning. I don't know why I hesitated. I caused you a lot of worry... Can you forgive me?"

"Perhaps. That would depend on several factors. The first is explaining exactly how far you've already gotten in organizing this adventure of yours, and the second is how far you're willing to go in proving your contrition. If you manage to satisfy me on both counts, I may just forgive you." Tiki shot back breezily and with a hint of a seductive smile, and Cail's answering grin proved her teasing was well-received as it usually was. She knew him well, he wouldn't dare suggest something like this to her without already having laid out the groundwork, and she could very well imagine what he had been doing when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

Running her fingertips lazily down his chest, Tiki adjusted herself on top of him neatly. She inhaled sharply as he arched off the bed to better the friction between their cores, and only a small fraction of curiosity managed to stop her from taking full advantage of his willingness. Pushing gently against his shoulders, she scolded him lightly as he pulled a discontent face at being forced to wait, "Patience, my love. Explain first. That chat you had with Duke Virion... That was the start of your hunt, wasn't it?"

The surprise he felt at her correct guess only lasted for half of an instant, and he smiled sheepishly at her ability to connect the dots with such ease. Nodding in admittance, he reached up to absently run his fingers through her hair as he explained, "Yeah, it was. I asked for his help in gathering information for me from Plegia. He has a rather expansive network across the continents, and I knew if I wanted to find records that the Grimleal likely had hidden, Virion would be the one to get them for me. I also talked to Gaius a few weeks ago, and he's willing to give me a hand, too. As much as I hate to say it, going through the more... well, unofficial channels will likely make it easier in finding out anything. I don't even know her name at this point."

"You have faith in your comrades, and that faith is well-placed. You'll find what you are looking for." Tiki said firmly, and she refused to think otherwise. While she admitted to knowing little personally about the duke and thief in question, she did however know that Cail trusted both with his life. He trusted all of his comrades with it. He had earned their trust in return because of his magnetic personality, and his willingness to do anything and everything for those he cared for before himself. And she knew for a fact that everyone would be more than happy to do the same in return, if he ever gave them the chance. "I'm certain of it."

"She's eluded the Grimleal since my birth, or at least that's how Validar made it sound. I can only surmise that means she's extremely good at hiding, or she no longer lives to have left any trail for them to follow." Cail sighed softly and with a shake of his head, and though the smallest kernel of hope still remained buried deep within his heart, the logic was too persuasive for him to allow it to grow. Validar was not a man who gave up easily, and from the way he had spoken only made it all the clearer that he and the Grimleal had still been pursuing his and his mother's whereabouts when they had met again at Emmeryn's attempted assassination. "I don't doubt Virion's ability to track down records, or Gaius' to help speed along the process... but if she kept herself and me hidden for well over twenty years... It's going to be a rather difficult."

"Difficult does not equate to impossible." Tiki pointed out with a hint of a smile, and she leaned down to gently steal the quickest of kisses from him before adding on softly, "You have a talent for making miracles happen when you put your mind to something, Cail. I believe the same will hold true for this. Even if it mean tracking down every single lead you manage to uncover personally. You will find her."

Reaching out to settle his hands lightly on her waist, he watched her smiling down at him, her eyes full of warm devotion and confidence in him, and he felt his anxiousness lessening. Her wholehearted belief in him gave him more courage than anything else ever could, and he let out a halfhearted chuckle as he mused aloud, "Personally tracking down leads is probably going to be the most time-consuming part of this entire endeavour... but I guess if I just think of it as another grand adventure, I may be able to stomach wherever it ends up taking us. The only mercy I'm grateful for is that travelling by ourselves will make things easier, and somewhat safer. We can disguise ourselves much more efficiently than we can an entire army, after all."

"Quite true..."

"Heh, I guess in a roundabout way, I'm fulfilling your wish as much as my own. If I look at it like that... it doesn't nearly seem as stressful." Cail mused with a lopsided smile, and when she tilted her head in confusion, he propped himself up on his elbows and kissed her briefly. Her immediate surrender prompted him to continue, and with a chuckle he turned the tables on her by pulling her down and pinning her underneath him. She laughed at his underhanded efforts but didn't struggle when he raised her arms over her head and pinned them there with an easy grip. Leaning down to nuzzle against her neck, he explained huskily, "You said you wanted a chance to truly get to know this world, and live in it rather than above and away from it, didn't you? Now you have the perfect opportunity. Just you and me on the road together... That doesn't sound so bad."

"No, it doesn't sound so bad at all..." Tiki agreed with a contented sigh, and she closed her eyes as Cail nipped playfully at her throat before pulling back to smile suggestively down at her. He cast a quick and searching gaze over her body, lingering on the hem of her nightgown which had ridden up dangerously high over her legs during their switching of positions. Giggling to herself at his inability to disguise his lust, and her own eagerness to answer it, she relaxed completely against the mattress and murmured, "I think you've done enough explaining for the night... don't you?"

"Yeah, I think so, too..." Cail agreed huskily, and bracing himself one hand, he kissed her lightly on the lips before dragging his mouth down across her throat and towards her chest. She squirmed slightly underneath him, her breathing hitching as he kept her hands pinned above her head. Chuckling as her legs moved restlessly against his, he tugged at the neckline of her nightgown with his teeth before whispering huskily, "I have some contrition to prove to you, don't I?"

"Mm... I think that was in order, yes..." Tiki sighed deeply in pleasure as he succeeded in removing her nightgown with one hand and his teeth. Almost immediately he began applying that wicked mouth of his to her bared skin, and she groaned deep in her throat before burying a hand in his hair to keep him there. She could hear him laughing at her reaction, taking pride in her unrestrained desire, and she wondered when she had become so helpless against him. He owned her, body, mind and soul, and she wasn't entirely sure which he had taken for his own first.

It didn't seem to matter as he rid her of her smallclothes, and parted her legs with an expert nudge of his own. Before she could think he had undone his trousers completely and slid inside of her with one hard masterful thrust. He held her down against the bed, hissing with satisfaction as he began to move, and she closed her eyes as he all but growled into her ear, "I love you... Gods, I love you so much, Tiki..."

Biting on her lower lip to stifle her moans, Tiki arched her back to better the rhythm, and she shuddered in pleasure as he took advantage of her positioning to push even deeper than before. He was strangely merciless as he kept her pinned down, but she didn't much mind it. It only proved he was letting go of everything that had been eating away at him, and she was more than glad to be a source of comfort for him. "Aah...I love you too..."

Releasing her captive hands, Cail cupped her face with his free one so he could meet her gaze as he continued to thrust deep and hard. The expression of ecstasy she wore only made his hunger for her all the sharper, and he leaned down to press his lips to hers for a brief but fierce kiss. She wrapped her arms about his shoulders almost immediately, clinging tight and bettering her leverage on him. Running his thumb along her lower lip, Cail panted raggedly before whispering hoarsely, "Thank you... for coming with me... I wouldn't... be able to do anything... without you..."

The pain in his voice and eyes was too much for her, and tangling her hands in his hair, she pulled him down and kissed him passionately. He groaned softly, answering her as best as he was able as she drove all sense completely out of his head. Her hold was firm when she pulled away for a breath, and her voice was breathless as her legs wound tightly about his waist, "No... Thank _you_..."

Gritting his teeth, Cail closed his eyes as he surrendered to instinct and moved as fast as his body would allow. She answered him touch for touch, stroke for stroke, and the sounds of their passion were wild in the empty room. The bed creaked softly underneath their entwined bodies, and Cail only faintly heard himself crying out her name as they reached their climaxes in perfect unison.

Shuddering as a wave of white-hot bliss coursed through his blood and burned away his sanity, Cail gripped her tightly against him as she writhed in ecstasy in his arms. She panted for air as he collapsed with her into the sheets, and he gulped in his breaths as his heart pounded wildly in his ears. She clung to him desperately, as if when he released her he would vanish, and he held her close as they attempted to regain their sense of equilibrium.

Nuzzling into his chest, Tiki snuggled as close as she could into his embrace as her breathing began to settle. He buried his face in her hair, and she laughed weakly when he reached to pull the sheets about their tangled forms. Running her hand lazily through mussed hair to try and put order to the tangled curls, she hummed contentedly as she pressed her cheek to his chest, "I believe... I am completely satisfied. You win, Sir Tactician. An absolute and utter victory."

"Heh... Glad to hear it..." Cail chuckled softly, and he pressed the gentlest of kisses to her temple as they relaxed together. Shifting a little to find better purchase against the pillows that had shifted all across the bed during their play, Cail drew his wife up and across his torso so he could hold her more snugly. She giggled as she used him as a pillow, and she almost purred when he draped his arm across her waist in a possessive hold.

Lounging back lazily, Cail watched as she stifled a yawn before closing her eyes and letting out a deep but completely satisfied exhale. The look of contented peace on her face warmed him to the core, and he ran his hand lazily down the curve of her spine before whispering, "I meant what I said, you know... I'm glad... that you're coming with me. I'd never be able to do it otherwise."

"I told you, Cail... I'll follow you anywhere. I have no intention of leaving you to walk any road without me." Tiki laughed softly at his sincere words, at the need for reassurance that she both was amused yet touched by. He so constantly loved her as if he thought she would disappear should he take his eyes off of her. Gently nudging his shoulder with her forehead, she added on with a hint of playful cheek, "And besides... You said so yourself that we can fulfill both of our wishes for the future if we take this journey together. I want nothing more than the chance to travel alongside you freely and without worry."

"I want that just as much as you, Tiki... Just as much as you..."

* * *

**Ylissean/Feroxi Border**

**Northwestern Woods**

**Twilight**

The bonfire that had been at Severa's back when she had left her impromptu campground and ventured deeper into the surrounding woods was now barely a flicker of light, but she didn't much mind the darkness. The trees closed about her and hemmed her in, but the tangerine-haired mercenary felt at home in the thick woods that trailed the northwestern Feroxi border. She had more than once travelled through wooded areas just like this, and she was used to hunting for her food when need called for it.

The thought made her smile as she moved with practised ease and silence between the trees, and she thought of the swordsman who was attending to the fire back at the clearing where they had pitched their tent. After a handful of days of allowing him to cook while she settled with the fire, Severa had adamantly refused to let him hunt again for their supper. It was her turn to do a little cooking for once, and even though Owain had protested, she refused to let him dissuade her. She wasn't about to allow her fiancee to attend to all of the work on their escapades across the continent.

Still, as she moved further into the woods, following the fresh boar tracks that she had spotted leading away from the clearing, a strange feeling of unease went through her and made her stop her pace completely. Tilting her head to the side, Severa half-closed her eyes and concentrated as her father had so often taught her to. She knew she wasn't alone, every instinct she had was screaming the warning, and like any good daughter of a thief, Severa trusted those instincts without hesitation.

Though she admitted that she wasn't like her father by way of trade, Gaius had taught her more than a handful of tricks. She was every bit as light on her feet as he was if she put her mind to it, and she could open any lock and pick any pocket that came her way if she had the need to do so. Relying on those lessons, Severa sank into a hunter's crouch while she reaching to settle her hand on her sword as she continued to advance.

Her slow pace and keen senses immediately picked out the cause of her unrest, and a smile pulled at her lips as she studied the dark shape that was examining the bushes a handful of feet away from her. Though cloaked and hooded, the figure was lithe and about her height, and also had their back to her. She judged the distance between them with a precise eye and knew she was at the height of her advantage over them.

Owain was still at the clearing, far away from her now unless she shouted to alert him, but she had no intention of ceding the element of surprise. They already had been forced to deal with thugs and bandits on the road, and though they both had the best of intentions on journeying together, there was some strange magnetic force that always brought trouble straight to them. More than willing to apologize to a hapless stranger than risk anyone dangerous coming within a stone's throw of her lover, Severa drew her sword silently and coiled her body to spring.

A fissure went through the air, and Severa felt it as if a tremor had gone underneath her feet. The figure tilted their head reflexively in her direction even though she had made no sound, and understanding that she had been caught without knowing how, Severa leapt into action. She cleared the distance between them in an easy lunge, her sword cutting through the air with a shrill whistle as she came up from behind them and levelled the deadly blade at the throat of the stranger. Immediately the figure froze, and she spoke curtly and in a low snarl as she raised her sword to gently press against the neck she stood behind, "I wouldn't move if I were you. I'll cut your head clean off if you even so much as twitch, got it? What are you doing skulking about in the woods?"

"Severa?"

The questioning call made her blood freeze, and automatically her sword arm lowered as surprise went through her swift and strong. The moment her sword fell down the figure turned about on a dime, and Severa had no time to move as she was fiercely embraced with strength that slammed the breath straight from her lungs. Spluttering through a complete lack of air, Severa wasn't sure if she was happy, relieved, or exasperated when she stammered, "Morgan?!"

Laughing gladly, Morgan gave her another warm squeeze before she dropped her hold on the taller girl and stepped back to reveal her smile by lowering her hood. Her dark eyes were practically glittering even in the shadows of the forest, and she shook her head as she exclaimed cheerfully, "I can honestly say I have never been happier to see you! Even if it did mean having you put your sword at my throat and scaring me right out of my trousers!"

The good cheer should have baffled Severa all the further, but strangely she felt nothing but an odd sense of amused exasperation. Her lover was an optimistic man, and Morgan wasn't a far cry from his own penchant for never-ending good cheer. She wondered if that was why she was amused rather than shocked by Morgan's inability to completely shrug off being jumped so easily, and she shook her own head before shooting back, "I wasn't the one skulking about in the woods like a weirdo, so you can forgive me for getting my sword out when I thought some stranger was getting a little too close to my camp. And with that hood up in this dark place, you aren't exactly screaming 'I'm a friendly face', you know?"

"You... probably have a point. Sorry. I've been keeping my hood up so often for the past few weeks that I'm forgetting to take it down sometimes." Morgan conceded without ever allowing her smile to really flicker, and she chuckled in acceptance before giving her head a quick shake to clear the static from her hair. "Still, it is good to see a friendly face, no matter the circumstances."

"True enough, I guess." Severa allowed with a little roll of her eyes, but the snark in her voice all but fell flat. Nodding towards the camp that was set up behind her, she sheathed her blade and asked with a little shrug, "So, you wanna stand around out here or go someplace warmer? I hate the woods, and all the commotion probably scared off dinner."

"You were hunting? Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt like that. I have some food in my pack we can split." Morgan offered with a little smile as she accepted Severa's invitation, and with another shrug, the mercenary spun neatly on her heel and began going back the way she had come. Following her easily, Morgan couldn't resist adding as they cut through the woods, "I'm assuming for three, yeah? You and Owain are still together, right?"

"Somebody needs to babysit him, and no one else has the time." Severa dismissed the joke with a wave of her hand, but Morgan could see that curve of a smile on her lips and knew underneath the sarcasm that everything between the two was still perfect. That smile was gentle and full of honest emotion, and her tone proved it as she continued with a shrug, "You know how he was during the war, and he hasn't changed a bit since. Still going on about how he has to stay his sword hand and fight for justice and all of that. I swear, if I wasn't with him, he'd be challenging every single bandit we come across... He's just that kind of man, Morgan."

Chuckling, Morgan was about to note that it was comforting to hear that things hadn't changed when they entered the clearing. She spotted Owain sitting at the campfire, his treasured sword laying across his knees as he attended to its daily maintenance, and she couldn't stifle a laugh as he looked up to spot her and Severa. A wide grin broke across his face, and she waved cheerfully to him as he set his sword aside and jumped to his feet, "Hey, Owain!"

"My bosom companion! How my heart burns with joy to see you once more, hale and healthy!" Owain exclaimed gladly, and he crossed the distance between them with ease to pull the giggling tactician into a fierce hug. She returned it happily, and he drew away to clap his hands onto her shoulders as he took her in with a careful eye. She looked just as he remembered her, smiling, strong and carefree, and he nodded to himself with seriousness, "Of course, no true ally-versary of the mighty Owain would ever be anything less!"

"Of course." Morgan agreed with a firm nod, and she gently punched his shoulder before grinning brightly at the eye-rolling Severa. The antics were normal to the both of them, and it only proved Owain was indeed the same as ever, which was a relief to the green-haired youth. Shrugging her shoulders to draw attention to the heavy bag she had been carrying, Morgan continued as Owain waved them both forward to join him by the crackling fire, "And as such I hope you don't mind if I provide dinner for tonight in recompense for scaring off Severa's quarry from earlier."

"Sustenance is always greatly appreciated!" Owain answered with an immediate smile, and as they all sat cross-legged by the flames, he watched eagerly as Morgan began unearthing the food she had packed after her last visit to a nearby village. A block of cheese was split three ways, and Morgan tossed a small pack of salted meat to Owain before finishing off the little collection with three large apples from her bag.

"Ooh, it's been ages since I had fresh fruit!" Severa chuckled to herself as she plucked her apple from the pile and rolled it worshipfully between her hands. Morgan laughed as she nibbled at her cheese, and with a shake of her head but an honest smile, Severa turned to her and said, "Thanks for sharing, Morgan. It's got to put you out, supplying for three when you were travelling alone. We'll help you replenish your pack before we part ways."

Blinking in surprise at the sweet offer she would have expected from Owain, Morgan almost dropped her cheese into her lap as she tried to digest what she had just been told. Owain had divided the meat between the three of them and was wolfishly shovelling down his portion, nodding along with Severa yet paying almost no attention to the two women as he ate. Rather baffled and having no idea what to say, Morgan managed a sheepish and relatively weak, "Eh?"

"What, did you think you'd spend one night with us and then we'd see you off in the morning? I don't think so." Severa asked sarcastically, and she leaned back on one hand while the other tossed her apple up and down in an absent manner. Her bright eyes were glittering with amusement, and she continued on cheerfully, "It's been awhile since we've had company, and you're obviously travelling somewhere. We'll follow you for a little bit and then see you on your way to wherever you're going. No point in just splitting ways after just meeting up."

"But you don't even-"

"It matters not where you are venturing, Morgan!" Owain interrupted, thrusting his arm upwards in what could have been a passionate gesture of courage. While Severa wasn't exactly nodding in agreement, there was a degree of approval in her eyes when he glanced to see her reaction, and taking that as a cue to continue, the messy-haired swordsman continued on cheerfully, "We are honour-bound to escort our friends at least part of the way to their destination! Even should it be across the seas, or into the deepest pits of the earth itself! As a fellow brother of the Justice Cabal, the code demands nothing less!"

"You're going to Valm, right?" Severa continued cleanly from Owain's declaration, giving Morgan no time to formulate an argument. When the half-blooded manakete turned to look at her in astonishment, the mercenary smiled and explained with a little chuckle, "We ran into Lucina and Inigo a few days back and they told us that you might be heading in this general direction in a little while after them. The princess mentioned that you'd be travelling towards the port, and we pieced it together from there."

"Lucina, you are impossible..." Shaking her head in exasperation, Morgan was torn between great annoyance and pleasure at Lucina's care even though they were separated. Taking a small bite of the meat she hadn't yet touched, she chewed slowly as she tried to decide what would be best to say to Severa's offer. Even though she had been on the road for almost three weeks now, she had spent all of that time by herself, and it was beginning to wear on her. A good few days of being around close friends would do her good, even if they were only tagging along until she reached Port Ferox. Smiling despite herself, she glanced at the smiling faces of the couple before asking with a roll of her eyes, "And you'll just follow me even if I tell you I don't want company, right?"

"Well, speaking only for the moron on my left, he probably will." Severa answered with a devilish chuckle, and Morgan joined in her laughter as she agreed it was likely that Owain would tail her even if she told him not to. Even if he was on his own adventure, if there was a way for him to make the journey he was on even more troublesome, he would do it in a heartbeat. Still, Severa's expression grew a little more serious, and she waved a hand in a vague gesture before continuing on, "But, if you really do protest, then I'll reign him in. Even though the princess didn't say anything about why you're on this journey of yours... I'm not stupid. This is the last thing I ever expected of you, so I'll get it if you want to do this by yourself. Some things you can only do on your own, after all. That isn't a new thing to me, trust me."

Startled by Severa's ability to read so easily past her smile, Morgan again found herself unsure of how to react. To her great surprise, Owain's expression had changed too, becoming more serious and thoughtful than she was used to as he watched them in silence. He was letting Severa speak, almost as if he knew that his lover would know best what to say to get to the core of the matter. Knowing she was in the presence of someone who wouldn't let her get away with anything, yet also wasn't going to push her for answers, Morgan smiled and accepted the offer with a nod, "I can't let you come all the way with me, but a little company on the way would be appreciated you two."

"All right, then we're settled on that. Which is good, since I was ready to tan your hide should you play the stubborn card and tell me you wouldn't let us even travel with you for a mile." Severa said with a dark grin that proved she indeed was ready to make good on her threat had Morgan been difficult. Taking a bite from her apple, she relished the sweetness and leaned further back in a position of ease before continuing on, "We're not really heading in any real direction at the moment, so we'll just follow your route until we need to part ways. You're heading to the port, right? That'll be as good a place as any to separate. I don't really want to head overseas just yet anyway. I haven't finished spying out Ylisse's accessory shops."

Smiling somewhat at Severa's attempt to make her comfortable underneath her flippant tone, Morgan was glad for the offer even as her stomach twisted uncomfortably. She took a quick glance about her though she knew it was pointless, and then leaned forward as her expression grew serious and her voice quiet, "I _am_ heading to the port, but since you're stubborn about coming with me, there's something important you should know."

Owain's eyes narrowed, and without a word he reached for his sword and settled his hand comfortably on its handle. Severa did the same to her own weapon at the change in Morgan's tone, and the two immediately sat up as all signs of comfort and relaxation vanished from their postures. Seeing that she had their attention, Morgan met their gazes and explained softly, "I'm being followed. I have been since I came close to the Plegian border last week. I don't know who they are, and they're careful to stay far enough behind me that I never see or smell them, but I know that they're there. And I have a feeling they're not going to stop at the port, either."

Tilting his head to the side, Owain traded a glance with Severa as he tried to think who would be foolish enough to stalk a soldier like Morgan. However, what confused him more was Morgan allowing them to follow her without engaging them herself, especially if she had over seven days to formulate a strategy for catching them off guard. "Why have you let them follow you so far, Morgan?"

"Curiosity." Morgan answered simply, and Severa rolled her eyes but didn't relax as she continued to listen. Though Morgan admitted it was likely foolish to leave her pursuers alone because she was curious, something still wouldn't let her drag her feet. She wanted to press forward, followers or not, and the less attention she paid to them, the sooner she could complete her journey and return home. "The further I go without them showing themselves, the better idea I'll get of who they are, and what they want from me. I've been travelling for a week and haven't seen hide nor hair of them... They're good at their jobs, but that only really makes me more intrigued by them. I mean, ever since I left Ylisstol, I've been passing myself off as a wandering mercenary... but these guys aren't tracking a mercenary. They know who I am. I'd bet good coin on it."

"Well, if they know who you are, that explains why they're giving you such a wide berth." Severa began thoughtfully, frowning to herself as she remembered just how terrifying a sight Morgan could be on the battlefield when she had need of it. Even if she did prefer to fight as a human, Morgan's skills were well beyond most who wore similar skin. When she tapped into her manakete heritage, it was nothing short of horrifying, even for the children who had escaped the hellish wastes of the future. "You could probably wipe them out with one hand tied behind your back. But, that does beg the question, if they know who you are, how daft are they for following you in the first place? You aren't exactly someone that anybody could get the better of once you get serious... Even if you get serious very rarely."

"I take offence to that last part." Morgan tried to joke, but the mood had grown too serious, and she felt no honest mirth as she looked from Severa to Owain to judge their expressions. Both were holding their blades with the intent to use them if they had the need, and she hated to bring them trouble in the midst of what was meant to be a storybook adventure rather than a bloody and anguished journey that the war had been."Look, so far, this has been my problem. They haven't bothered me, and I've been careful about visiting villages just in case... but I don't want to involve my friends and get them hurt. I'll understand if you don't want to be around me now that you know."

"Gods, Morgan, you are way too much like your dad." Severa laughed outright, shaking her head in amusement at the offer she could only half-believe was coming out of the tactician's mouth. Leaning forward on her knees and trading a smile with Owain, the mercenary told her firmly, "You and Cail might not give a whit about your own skins, but we all do. You telling us about these little stalkers of yours isn't going to make us want to get away from you. Rather, it makes us want to stick closer to you. I know you can handle your own butt in combat. I've fought beside you too often to doubt it. But... Well, call it a personal hang-up. I don't like leaving idiots to charge forward recklessly. Someone needs to reign you dolts in once and awhile and make sure you don't get yourselves hurt."

Chuckling even as he admitted he very much resembled Severa's remark, Owain nodded in agreement as Morgan stared at them with a mixture of surprise and pained gratitude. "Severa is right, Morgan. We are your comrades, your bosom companions, and your siblings-in-arms. We will do all that we can to keep you safe, even if we should only be journeying together for a short period of time. It is what we do. There is nothing that would ever shear a bond such as ours."

Hiding her sudden urge to brush at her stinging eyes by clenching and unclenching her fists, Morgan smiled with defeat. They were right of course, it was the one big flaw that she and her father shared, but it was also something she was proud for. Still, if her friends weren't content to leave her be, then she would simply have to accept it. "All right, you two. You win. But only to the port. No further. Most of my journey starts in Valm anyway, so by the time I get there, I'll really need to be going it solo. No offence meant."

"None taken. You do what you have to. And since it's you of all people, I'm pretty sure it's a serious thing that's taking you away from your parents." Severa waved off the worried comment idly, but her eyes had become speculative as she poked at the exact reason why she had been so startled to find out that Morgan had left Ylisstol in the first place. No one had expected the half-blooded manakete to leave her new home, her parents, for quite some time. She still barely knew her mother, and was more than within her rights to remain their child for a handful of more years yet before striking out on her own. "Though, do you mind me asking if you plan on heading back and staying once you're finished up this journey of yours?"

"Depends on if there's someone there to meet me when I get back." Morgan answered lightly, and her smile was mischievous as she recalled the look of shocked awkwardness that had been on here parents' faces when she had left them. "I think I'll stay until Mother decides she's ready to have this world's me. I don't want to make this world's me feel as if she has to live up to me, and all. By then, who knows, maybe I'll be ready. But if they do have her by the time I get back... That's fine, too."

"Figures you'd have an answer like that..."

"What else would you expect?"

"Not sure... Oi! Owain, get your hands off my cheese!"

**AN:**

**I... couldn't end it the way I wanted to. -sigh- Nothing seems to be going right for me tonight. Oh well, I did what I set out to do, and for that, I shouldn't complain. So, there was smuff, (I wanted the smuff, lol), and then there was the SeveraxOwain that I also wanted. I love Severa and Owain. They are so painfully adorable together... Mind, writing Owain (and his lines) is HARD. The dude speaks way too well for my writing level. XD And it was also difficult keeping Severa in character... I'M HAVING ISSUES WITH EVERYTHING. So, in short, sorry that this chapter was... all over the place.**

**Any guesses on who is stalking Morgan? :3 The person with the correct, or closest to correct guess, gets a cookie! -waves a sugar cookie around, then sees Gaius attempting to grab the cookie- ... I didn't even get to him yet. **

**Gaius and Cordelia show up next chapter, heehee. -just tosses the cookie at Gaius- I've wanted to write Gaius for ages, and Cordelia, too. I haven't had the chance, but I do have ideas for them that are floating around, and a possible oneshot that I keep on returning to habitually... Mostly because I love Cordelia, and find her to be an awesome female character for FE... (And she needs a hug. Several, if can be arranged.) I understand why she is a popular choice for a wifey. Trust me. There's a good reason why FE:A is called Waifu Emblem, isn't there? (And Frederick Emblem, but that's a whole other kettle of ugly fish, now isn't it?)**

**Anywhosit, so next chapter involves some Gaius and Cordelia, the first introduction of the character I've been dying to write about, and as always, fluff. Lots and lots of fluff. I promise, this story will have drama, and angst, and possible "WTF-ARE-YOU-DOING-SKY?!", but bear with me as that's all coming... later. There is a reason why, early on in my writing career on this website, I was kind of infamous for having a bomb shelter that saw a lot of use. Here's hoping I have to see use of it again during this story, because I'm worried I've lost my touch... ... That sounds really wrong.**

**Anyway, I'm busy switching between Animal Crossing: New Leaf and Fire Emblem: Awakening... (The tanning mechanic makes me giggle... but now I look like an Oompa Loompa. It's amusing but terrifying.) but, as I've just finished yet another playthrough, I'm restarting my file... and this time... I'm going to go all out on skills for every single character that sees regular use in my party. I usually limit my skills to their opposing promotion class, (so, Sully goes from Great Knight to Paladin and then back to Great Knight for example), but I want to see what else I can do this time around.**

**My best party that I've ever used was on Cail's file. Chrom, Cail, Tiki, Morgan, Laurent, Inigo, Lucina, Lissa, Donnel, Sumia, Frederick, Cordelia, Gaius, Sully, Stahl, Cherche, and Virion were all maxed out for stats and HP, along with having the skill Limit Breaker attached to add ten plus stats to their already maxed out limits. Also, they all had been switched to opposing classes to earn them new skills... Cail was in possession of Ignis, Aegis, Pavise, and Armsthrift along with Limit Breaker. He had a big pool of other skills to choose from, too, and was equipped with most of the legendary weaponry as he remained in Grandmaster class. Tiki was just scary as she had her usual skills, Limit Breaker, Quick Burn and Swordbreaker. She (and Morgan, as she inherited Swordbreaker) saw Wyrmslayers as manaketes and just laughed at you.**

**But did that make Apotheosis any easier? No, it did not. XD I cursed so much at that damn DLC, and I'm pretty sure I also invented a handful of cusses, too... I was so furious at it. Of course, I'm on Normal. I will bow at the feet of anyone who accomplished beating Apotheosis on the special course. (Because you know, you can just beat it normally, or you can be a masochist and be like, FUCK YES, SPECIAL COURSE, WHY NOT?!) I tried it, and I got wiped out. I just giggled and went, "Nope." Beat it eventually, I have Katarina to prove it, but... my poor ass...**

**And I want to best that party this time about, but with Skye this time... Galeforce. Galeforce EVERYWHERE. And I really want to reclass Lucina into a Grandmaster, just because. I never did it before, and it'll be funny seeing Lucina in her mom's outfit, casting magic. I'm just saddened that Morgan can't be a lord... He'd be a badass lord. And can you imagine him using Aether? HE'D BE AMAZINGLY OVERPOWERED.**

**Anywhosit, it's late, (or early... 3 am...) and I have workshops every day this week. Yay for fun. So, I'm going to try to sleep... and probably fail at it, but at least I'll be giving it a try. Have a good one, and we'll see you soon, okay? :3**

**Mood: Annoyed.**

**Listening To: "This Beat Goes On / Switching to Glide" - The Kings**

**~ Sky**


	9. History's Present

**Castle Ylisse**

**Barracks**

**Afternoon**

"Bubbles. It's been awhile."

The playful call made Cail smile as he entered the barracks of the castle to see the orange-haired thief sitting casually at the table with a lollipop's stick poking out from the corner of his mouth. Resting his feet up on the wood, Gaius had his arms behind his head and a sizeable bag of sweets resting by his right foot. The thief looked almost as if he had been there forever rather than having just returned to Ylisstol from a series of jobs, and Cail greeted him lightly, "Gaius. Good to see you, too."

Smiling crookedly, Gaius sat up properly as Cail came forward and took a seat opposite of him. Reaching into his cloak, the thief pulled out a thick sheaf of papers and placed it square in the middle of the table. He watched Cail's neutral expression as he gazed at the documents uncertainly, and Gaius explained with a nod, "It's not really a lot, but you weren't really specific about what you were looking for. Ruffles gave me what he had when I traded info with his contacts, and that's pretty much everything we have between the two of us."

Cail didn't touch the sheaf of papers but rather continued staring at them as if he was unsure of if he wanted to take them. He sighed quietly, knowing that both Gaius and Virion had risked much in order to obtain the documents for him, but all the same he couldn't help but hesitate. Noting the lattice of bandages peeking out from underneath Gaius' cloak on his right arm, he said quietly, "Was it difficult?"

"This? You worry too much, Bubbles. This has nothing to do with your errand." Gaius waved him off with a shake of his head, and he adjusted his cloak to cover the bandages more securely. His dark olive eyes were amused at Cail's terse expression, and he continued on with a wave of his hand, "Stop glaring at my arm like that, will you? You look as bad as Cordelia when she saw it earlier."

Chuckling at the mention of the crimson-haired pegasus knight, Cail could only imagine just what kind of a scolding she likely gave to her husband when she realized he'd returned to her wounded. He doubted Gaius had escaped her wrath unscathed, and the thought of Cordelia giving the thief a stern dressing-down was rather entertaining to imagine. "Almost wish I'd been there to see it."

"No, you don't. I'm still regaining my hearing in my right ear." Gaius answered him firmly, and he stuck a finger in his ear and waggled it hard to accentuate his point. Cordelia had given him the scolding of his life when he'd arrived at noon, and between her warm embrace and her fierce berating, he wasn't sure if she was happy to see him or angry at his state upon return. "It makes me oddly happy to see her worry about me, but it also is extremely sour to taste."

"She loves you. It's natural to worry about the people you love, especially when said people are in a rather risky line of work to begin with." Cail pointed out with a raised eyebrow, and Gaius ceded to him with an acknowledging nod even though he still looked as if he had drank something bitter when he wanted something sweet. Lowering his gaze, Cail continued on quietly, guiltily, "But honestly, I am sorry about putting you in that position... if I did indeed put you in that position."

"I don't have many friends in Plegia. That's why I ended up getting out of there with a banged up arm. It had nothing to do with your errand, or with Ruffles' friends." Gaius reiterated firmly, and he tried his level best to remain scowling and serious when he really wanted to smile. Cail's insistence on taking the blame for his wound was oddly amusing to him, and he wondered if Cordelia would give him the same ear-lashing as he'd received if Cail told her he was the one at fault for the injuries. "Trust me, Bubbles, if I'd been hurt running around on your chores, I'd be asking you to make good on some insurance payments... and I'd have sold you out to Cordelia the second she started giving me hell. Look me in the eye and tell me I'm lying."

Shaking his head and fighting a smile, Cail knew better than to question Gaius' claim. Thief he may be, the sweet-lover did have an honest streak in him that made Cail trust him implicitly. "All right, all right, I believe you. And thanks for not selling me out to Cordelia even if I wasn't at fault. Because speaking honestly, I know better than to annoy any woman in general, especially ones who are frighteningly talented in combat. Your wife is a prime example of one of those women."

"You got that right." Gaius agreed with great amusement, and he could well imagine the dark-eyed tactician all but fleeing from the crimson-haired woman's ire had she been told it was his fault her husband was hurt in the first place. It was a greatly amusing mental image, and he chuckled to himself as he filed it away in case he ever had need of a secret laugh in the future. "You're a wise man, Cail. Don't let anybody else tell you different."

"I appreciate the compliment, but it's really more common sense than anything else." Cail replied with a shrug, but a smile played on his lips regardless of the truth of their japes. Any soldier in their army wasn't the prime choice of someone to annoy on any day, no matter which gender they were. It was simple knowledge to have respect for those who had above average skill with weaponry.

Smiling to himself but knowing they had dried out their topic of choice, Gaius returned his attention to the sheaf of papers that lay so innocently in the middle of the table they were seated at. Cail hadn't even looked twice at them since he had been given them, and Gaius reached out to tap them before commenting in a more serious tone, "Are you going to look at those, or are you going to let them sit there for awhile?"

"Truth be told, I don't know exactly _what_ to do with them." Cail admitted sheepishly, and he let his attention flicker to the documents before feeling his stomach knotting uncomfortably again. He did want to look at the papers, more than he could put into words, yet all the same he was hesitant to reach out and take them. Glancing up to see Gaius watching him with a painfully neutral expression, Cail found himself asking almost worriedly, "Did you... Did you happen to...?"

"Read what was in them?" Gaius finished for him in a surprisingly quiet voice, and his expression was oddly soft as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. His gaze held not an ounce of blame or indignation at being questioned on reading the papers he had been asked to deliver, and when he spoke there was nothing but sincerity in his tone as he answered, "No, I didn't read them. I got them from Ruffles' friends, who told me that they were the papers you'd asked to find. I know they concern some family tree business you've been searching for, but that's really about it. Speaking real honestly, I don't much care what's in those papers of yours. It's not going to change my opinion of you. You're a painfully stand-up guy with a nice streak that really would be the death of you if you didn't have friends to kick you in the rear every once and awhile. That's all I need to know."

Both surprised and touched by Gaius' blunt admission, Cail wasn't sure how to answer him for a long beat. Part of him was greatly relieved that Gaius had not delved into his personal history, while another almost wished that the thief had looked if only to tell him what he was going to find when he decided to actually read the papers. Running a hand through his hair with a defeated shake of his head, Cail admitted weakly, "I'm not sure if I'd have been happier if you did read what's in those documents after all..."

"I'm not about to go diving into your business. You never dove into mine." Gaius pointed out with a tiny smile, and he pat his arm to draw attention to the bandana that was never not wrapped about it. Reaching forward, he pushed the sheaf of papers further towards Cail before continuing, "You wanted answers, and they're in front of you now. Read 'em. Maybe not now, but do read 'em, okay?"

"Trust me, I will... I just don't think I can do it right now." Cail said quietly, and he accepted Gaius' push by taking the sheaf of papers and resting his hands over them. His friends had risked life and limb to get the information for him, and he wasn't about to let their work go to waste. It was simply a matter of getting over that last bit of unease and indecision that was choking him at that final pathway. Looking up and meeting Gaius' stare, he promised sincerely, "I'll read them, Gaius. I promise that. I _will_ read them."

"Good. Then I don't need to worry about you." Gaius announced with a chuckle, and he pat the table twice before slipping easily to his feet. Smiling roguishly as Cail remained seated, he adjusted his cloak and gazed at the doorway, "Don't take this personal, but I'm gonna get running. I haven't been home in about a month, and I have a wife who's pretty irritated at me. If you need anything else, you know where I am."

Laughing at Gaius' words but believing in them nonetheless, Cail leaned back in his chair and smiled up at the grinning thief. Gaius looked as if he was ready to climb a mountain at a moment's notice without a single hesitation, and from his history, Cail wouldn't have doubted if he did do just that. Unable to help himself, he asked half-seriously of the tangerine-haired man, "And if I don't know where you are?"

"Send a message out." Gaius replied easily and with a shrug. He spread out his hands in a playful but welcoming gesture, and then looked seriously at the still-seated tactician. Cail had his loyalty, and that was never going to change. He had been glad to help him, and would always be happy to do it again. "You're a good guy, Bubbles, and I'm proud to throw my lot in with you. So, if you don't know where I am and you need me, just call and I'll do what I can. Here's hoping you don't need it, and that your journey goes well when you leave."

"Thanks, Gaius." Cail said quietly, seriously, and he likewise stood up and offered him his hand. Gaius smiled crookedly, bit down on the stick that was still poking out of the corner of his mouth, and then slapped his hand firmly into the tactician's. They shook once, hard and serious, and then Cail plopped himself back down into the chair, "Go on. I'm gonna stay here for a little bit. Go and see Cordelia. I'm fine here, and we've gone through everything we needed to. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Got it." Nodding in farewell, Gaius slipped from the barracks and left Cail seated at the table behind him. He barely had left the room before he spotted the exact woman he had been moving to see, and he crossed his arms over his chest as she awkwardly averted her eyes and twisted her hands together in embarrassment. Out of her usual armour and dressed in a simple gossamer white gown, Gaius was rather impressed by the change a simple swap of clothing made on his wife, especially when he knew she usually would be on the field training at this time of day. Greatly amused by her inability to wait, the thief leaned back against the wall before asking her cheekily, "A little eager, are we?"

"I haven't seen you for near of a month, Gaius." Cordelia retorted sharply, but the hint of a smile on her lips proved that she wasn't really half as indignant as she was trying to appear. He watched her with a playful and warm stare, never moving from his vantage point against the wall, and her cheeks coloured with a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure to see him eying her so. "C-Can you blame me for being a tad impatient?"

Smiling, Gaius pushed gently off of the wall and closed the distance between them with a casual lope. Reaching out, he brushed his fingertips along the reddened blush on her cheek. She tilted her head ever so slightly into his caress, and his smile widened before he ran his thumb along the curve of her lower lip. A shaky exhale followed his touch, and his expression turned soft as she closed her eyes and held his hand against her face. Using his other hand to playfully tug the well-used and very familiar ribbon she was wearing to hold up her hair, Gaius answered her simply, "I missed you, too, Cordelia."

Without hesitating she stepped forward and into his arms, nuzzling happily against his shoulders as he returned her nuzzle with great pleasure. Sighing wearily, Cordelia wrapped her arms tightly about his waist and held on as she mused that now was better than never to speak to him about the real reason she hadn't been able to wait for him to find her. Standing slightly on tiptoe to better her hold, she kissed his cheek lightly before she whispered against his neck, "Gaius... Um... There's something I need to say to you."

"Okay?" Gaius tilted his head to the side in confusion, but when she didn't let him go a small kernel of worry hardened in his chest. Her grip was tight, almost desperate, and he settled his hand lightly on the small of her back to hold her more firmly against him. She didn't seem able to wait until they could speak privately, and understanding the urgency of whatever was driving her, he said quietly but gently, "Talk away, then. I'm listening."

Inhaling shakily, Cordelia rewarded his patience with another gentle kiss to his cheek. It was hard to find the words, which was irritating as she had been trying to practise them whenever she had the chance. Nuzzling further into his shoulder, she savoured the sweet scent of chocolate that clung to his clothing as she tried to organize her thoughts and make them sound coherent when she began to speak. "Gaius, I understand... that you are a thief. I also understand the good you do for both Ylisse and your friends by continuing to be a thief. Your choice in career paths isn't something I would ever dream of asking you to change. I am a smart woman, and I more than understand the need for those who don't follow the law, especially when this halidom... still needs to be safe. When our friends... still need you to be you in order to have their own happy endings. I understand that, Gaius. I swear that I do."

Refusing to release her but baffled by what had provoked her sudden need to speak to him about his occupational hazards, Gaius gave her the warmest of squeezes. He knew that she knew his wounds had been received only because he was no longer welcome in Plegia, but her concern didn't seem willing to abate, which completely confused him. Shaking his head somewhat, he answered with a mixture of suspicion and puzzlement, "So... Why am I suddenly sensing a 'but' to follow those words?"

Swallowing down the knot in her throat, Cordelia stepped back and met his confused gaze equally. She hadn't meant to, but she had heard almost the entirety of the conversation between her thief and the tactician. Cail had never done anything selfish in all the time she knew him, and for the first time, she was seeing a side of him she rather liked. The silver-haired man always put others first, rarely caring about anything that concerned him, and her husband had helped him get closer to doing something purely for his own gain. That fact alone made Cordelia more than happy to continue turning a blind eye to her husband being a rogue, but recent weeks had given her a more pressing reason to make the suggestion that was burning on her tongue.

Feeling a warm heat blossoming in both her face and chest, Cordelia folded and unfolded her hands as awkwardness continued to choke her. She wondered where her usual bluntness had vanished to, her ability to say what she was truly thinking no matter her emotions and situation, and she had to muse that perhaps Severa had simply taken all of her courage with her when she had departed from Ylisse with her lover, Owain. The thought didn't make her feel any better, and sighing in defeat at herself, she rubbed at her temple before clapping her hands together in an effort to galvanize herself into action. Gaius was watching her closely, his concern now completely at war with bafflement, and that gave her the drive to continue on sheepishly, "I'm not going to ask you to stop what you do, Gaius. But if... if only for the next handful of months can... can you maybe... stay closer to home...?"

Confusion reigned in the thief's eyes for a long moment, and it was followed swiftly by shock. There was only one reason she would make such a request of him, only one reason why she'd be selfish with him, and he had no difficulty in finding that solitary reason once he applied rationality to the scenario. He said nothing, only stared at her in astonishment before letting his gaze flicker from her face and then to her stomach. When he looked back up she was smiling, having settled her hands down across her waist in a protective hold that instantly confirmed everything. Swallowing down the sudden knot that had appeared in his throat, Gaius tried his best to make his words fluid and somewhat coherent when he began hoarsely, "N-No way... You're not really... Are you serious, Cordelia? Are you really...?"

"Yes." Cordelia answered him softly, nodding her head as tears sprang into her eyes and blurred her vision. The look of shocked joy on his face was priceless to her, and she nodded again as a small but steadily growing smile of wondering bliss filled his face. A weak laugh escaped her as he stepped back and ran both hands through his hair in a gesture of disbelief, and she confirmed his hoarse question with a breathless murmur, "Yes, Gaius... I'm pregnant."

A laugh he couldn't contain escaped him, and with a joyous whoop, Gaius ran forward and plucked her clean off her feet and into his arms. He spun her about twice, dropping her back on her feet before wrapping her into a suffocating bear hug and whispering excitedly into her ear, "Gods, seriously?! Pregnant?! This is great! I can't believe it! When did you find out?! _How_ did you find out?!"

"A r-routine physical!" Cordelia tried to explain through an explosion of delighted giggles, but Gaius' tight hold made it difficult. She was more than pleased to see that he was so delighted with her news, and she tapped him gently on the chest to make him release her so she could at least try to breathe again. He loosened his hold obediently but didn't dare let her go, and she shook her head through her smiling as she continued lightly, "Lady Lissa was the one who put everything together and told me the news. I'm not far along... but... she insisted that it's time I lightened my workload and began relaxing. I don't mind that... but it'd be... a little irritating to do it alone... So..."

"Hey, if you want me to stay in Ylisstol with you, all you need to do is ask." Gaius said firmly, and he let her go to take a hold of her hands rather than her body. Holding her eyes with his, Gaius felt his heart give a fierce and uncontrollable throb that unlocked the strength in his legs. Without a word he dropped to his knees, and before she could react he nuzzled against the flat of her stomach and muttered hoarsely, "There is no way in hell I'm going to leave you here alone while you're expecting my kid, Cordelia. I'm here, and by the time you're showing, I can guarantee you'll be sick of me. I'm not walking away from you. Promise."

"I _will_ be holding you to that, Gaius." Cordelia murmured softly, wrapping her arms about his shoulders and holding him against her as he kissed her stomach through the thin fabric of her dress. His touch was like a whisper, almost as if he was scared to put any sort of strength into it, and his kindness filled her heart until she thought it would burst. She had seen the paternal side of him before when Severa had appeared from the future and called them her parents, and she knew without doubt that he would indeed be the exact same way with their infant in this time.

Gaius slid to his feet, and his smile became roguish as he leaned down, looped his arm under her knees and picked her up. She managed a shocked squeak before he closed her lips with his, and holding her bridal style, the thief remarked cheerfully, "Good, then you can hold me to it all you like. But for now, we are going somewhere private, where I can hold _you_ for a bit. Because I've missed you just as much as you missed me, you know."

"D-Don't announce that so loudly!" Cordelia gasped, her face now burning just as red as her hair as Gaius held her bridal style and continued trotting at an easy pace down the hall. Squirming somewhat in his arms as he whistled a jaunty tune, she tried to remember that her husband had no shortage of cheek or courage as he simply tightened his grip and refused to set her down. He really didn't seem interested in listening to anything she had to say, and she doubted even if he did listen that he'd entertain her for a moment.

Smirking down at her, Gaius nodded playfully at a passing maid who had stopped to stare at them before hurrying into the room she had been on her way to clean. Cordelia ducked her head in shame, her blush now simultaneously burning a path up to her ears and down her neck. Grinning from ear to ear, Gaius pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head before asking in a seductive whisper, "You're not willing to come with me, is that it?"

Squirming a little bit more, Cordelia pressed her cheek to his shoulder as a liquid heat pooled in her stomach and turned her blood to fire. His arms were strong and secure about her body, and that tender light in his eye along with that playful smile was making her weak and shivery. She was tired of cold beds and lonely nights while waiting for him to come home, and giving into that urge despite everything that told her to slap some sense into him and make him set her down, she murmured in a tiny voice, "Be quiet... and walk faster."

"At your command. Silence and speed. You're lucky you married a thief, sweetheart."

* * *

**Castle Ylisse**

**Cail's Quarters**

**Nightfall**

The cool autumn breeze blowing from their open window had brought the temperature of their room down substantially, but Cail didn't much mind it as he absentmindedly shuffled the papers he had been playing with for the past hour. He had yet to read anything that was in those documents, and he didn't plan to just yet, either. Swinging his legs rhythmically, the tactician sat on the edge of his bed, glancing from the papers in his lap to the closed door every so often as he waited for his wife to return from her usual nightly routine.

He had decided upon receiving the documents from Gaius that there was simply no way he could read them alone, and with a nostalgic smile, mused that perhaps it would be best to wait until night to show Tiki what he'd been given with the thief's return to Ylisstol. The sun had just set and night had swept in, and he knew from experience that he didn't have much longer to wait before she would be joining him as she usually did.

His patience was rewarded as the door swung open, and he smiled to himself as he watched his wife idly patting at her damp hair with the towel she had draped about her shoulders. Clad in a simple pale rose nightgown, the ancient manakete paused in surprise when she saw he had beat her to their room. Shaking her head and laughing lightly, she closed the door behind her and continued toweling her hair dry before commenting, "This is a rare surprise. It isn't often you beat me here."

When he just smiled in answer, she tilted her head and noticed the sheaf of papers resting on his knee. Understanding brought a similar smile to her face, and she closed the distance between them with a few short steps. He remained sitting on the bed's edge, reaching only to touch her hand before she mused softly, "Are those what I think they are? I had heard Gaius had returned today, but I wasn't sure if that meant he had anything for you."

"They are." Cail confirmed with a nod, and he curled his hand about hers and gave it a soft squeeze. Leaning back, he tugged gently on her hand to draw her forward, and without hesitating she joined him on the bed and cuddled happily into his side. He wrapped his arm tightly about her waist and then explained with a hint of mischief, "I haven't read them yet, either. I thought it'd be more appropriate if we read them together. You know, like we did back during the war. You remember our history lessons, don't you?"

"Y-Yes, I remember." Tiki answered sheepishly, and her face colored brightly despite herself at his playful reminder. They had first bonded over his love for history, over his fascination with the Ancient War, and though she had initially been happy to relive her old experiences with him by the campfire late into the night... When they had grown closer, when her stories had become more personal... The settings of their lessons had shifted into their tents, and inevitably into each other's beds. She admitted she rather liked his way of studying, though she also had to acknowledge not much studying could ever be done between the sheets, either.

Leaning down to nuzzle against her neck, Cail inhaled the sweet scent of the soap she had used to wash her hair before flopping back down onto the bed. She smiled indulgently down at him, and he patted the papers as he explained quietly, "I didn't feel comfortable reading them alone... and I'd prefer it if we found out the truth together. I meant it when I said I can't do this by myself."

Her smile broadening at the sincerity, Tiki nodded and slid effortlessly up the bed. Cuddling against the pillows, she patted the space beside her and murmured gently, "Very well. I am not about to complain with that line of thinking. Come up here and let's begin."

Chuckling, Cail joined her at the top of the bed and sat up straight against the headboard before pulling her unceremoniously into his lap. She giggled but didn't resist, nestling between his legs and allowing his arms to drop warm and comfortably about her waist. Taking the papers from him, she pulled the blankets over their bodies before flipping the blank cover page over to examine the documents within the bundle. He rested his chin on her shoulder, watching in silence as she shifted somewhat and then pulled the first document loose.

"A birth certificate... You are well into your second decade after all." Tiki murmured as she gazed down at the official script that covered the well-worn page. The parchment was thick and old, and the ink was faded, but she had no difficulty reading the words staring back at her. Cail's hold tightened somewhat about her waist, and she leaned back against him in a comforting manner before flipping to the second page that was attached to it. A wry smile curled at her lips, and she mused without mirth, "And a death certificate. It seems Validar claimed you stillborn, my love..."

"Not surprising, all things considered. That must mean my mother escaped with me not soon after giving birth." Cail surmised with a small frown, and he took the two documents in question from his wife's hands to look closely at the other snippets of information recorded upon the parchment. Tiki cuddled further into his chest, and he felt himself slumping as he whispered almost painfully, "It seems I am a native of Plegia, after all... Not sure why I'm surprised by that, but... Damn. I was holding out for a hope that perhaps I had been born in Valm..."

"You are a man of Ylisse. Where you were born means nothing about where you stake your loyalty, or make your home." Tiki chided him softly but firmly, and he smiled sheepishly as she turned to fix with with a stern glower. He knew she was right, and he nuzzled into her damp hair and held her tight to let her know without words that he wasn't about to argue. She didn't pursue the subject when she felt his submission, and tilting her head further to the side to give him more room to snuggle, she continued to look through the papers before freezing in surprise at the third document that followed her husband's death certificate. "Ah...! Cail... This is..."

Swallowing the sudden and painful knot that had manifested itself in his throat, Cail stiffened as he read over his wife's shoulder at the second death certificate that followed his own. The document was just as old as his, and a painful laugh escaped him as he read out the words aloud, "Mariah Rayleigh... Died October 13th while giving birth to her son, a stillborn... So her name is Mariah..."

A gentle chill went through the ancient manakete at the whisper in her ear, and she closed her eyes as she felt his pain reaching through his words and voice. He sounded so much older than he truly was, and his hold became tight and almost clinging as he nuzzled against her throat fiercely. There was no face to put to the name, no characteristics or hints of the person she was, but suddenly having a name to give the woman responsible for saving his life as an infant was a hammer blow all the same to her husband.

Inhaling shakily as he repeated his mother's name in a broken sigh, Cail was overwhelmed with a strange feeling of wistfulness and loss. He wasn't sure if he had hoped that knowing her name would bring back a flood of old memories, but there was nothing but blackness when he tried to reach for his past again. That long dark wall that blocked his memories from his brain did not crumble down, yet all the same he could feel something pulsing just beyond his reach and begging for him to grasp it.

Forcing himself to continue reading the page that claimed his mother had died attempting to give birth to a stillborn son, he was surprised as he found several pieces of information he had not expected to see. "She was a native of Valm...? They even have her village's name listed here. No notice of a burial, however. Strange... For a falsified document, they were oddly thorough. Still, half of this information could be just as much false as the claim it's trying to make."

"While that is a good point, I see no reason why they would lie about her place of birth. What would be gained by doing so?" Tiki pointed out softly, and she reached to settle a hand over his wrist as his hold became a little tighter on the edges of the parchment. He relaxed his grip slowly, settling it down back on top of the others, and she continued gently as he held his tongue, "That village will be a better starting place than the entirety of Valm..."

Shuffling through the papers, Cail smiled weakly as he noted that just behind the three legal documents a map of the southern areas of Valm had been enclosed. Shaking his head at the thoughtfulness, Cail examined the map with interest as he tried to recall the marches that had likely taken him surprisingly close to his mother's birthplace, "Southwestern Valm, is it...? The furthest place possible from Ylisse, of course... And it's doubtful she returned there after fleeing the Grimleal... But as you said, it's a start."

Smiling as she sensed his optimism slowly but surely growing, Tiki turned somewhat and leaned up to press a loving kiss to his cheek. He was smiling again, and though it was small and hesitant, it was a much welcome change from a pained and discomforting frown. He wrapped his arms more snugly about her waist, pulling her as close as he possibly could, and she responded in kind immediately before they returned their attention once more to the papers waiting in her lap.

"A marriage liscence... So they were formally wedded? Somehow I don't see that being the kind of ceremony I'd ever want to attend..." Cail mused with a sarcastic chuckle, and his wife elbowed him gently but reproachfully in answer. The signatures at the bottom of the liscence seemed legitimate, and he was surprised as he noted how close his own hand seemed to his mother's. She had written her name in the same small, neat cursive as his, and despite himself, he wondered how else they were similar. Ruffling through the remaining few papers, he was somewhat disappointed as he sighed, "A pity there isn't a portrait of her in here... Having her name is a great advantage, but not knowing what she looks like is still a little strange..."

"I can't imagine you two are that far apart in appearance." Tiki mused thoughtfully, and she peered up at him curiously as she tried to imagine what his mother possibly could have looked like. Her husband shared no physical similarities to his father, and she could easily picture him taking completely after the woman who bore him. The thought made her smile a bit, and she teased with a small giggle as she gave him a light peck on the mouth, "Unless you received your dashing good looks from your grandparents."

Laughing with her, Cail relaxed completely as she watched him through tender eyes and allowed the last hints of pain and discomfort fade from him. She knew exactly how to comfort him while letting him keep his pride, and he appreciated her kindness more than ever now. Leaning down, he pressed his forehead to hers before replying warmly, "Who knows, maybe that's true. Hopefully we'll see once we reach her birthplace. For all we know, there are still others who remember her there."

Turning about completely so she could face him, Tiki sat up on her knees and looped her arms about his neck as he watched her expectantly. Unable to resist, she ran her fingers through his mussed silver-white curls in a futile attempt to put order to it, and her voice was gentle as she whispered, "I suppose there is only one real question left to ask... When do we leave?"

For the first time since the idea had taken root in his head, Cail found himself wondering the exact same thing. He had spent most of his time putting aside his yearnings and forcing himself to focus instead on every other duty he had to put first. Peace had given him the perfect opportunity, and he couldn't put into words his gratitude for not having to do it alone. Reaching up to caress the shape of her cheek, Cail answered her softly, "As soon as possible, I suppose. If we want to beat our daughter back home, it won't do to waste time here, wouldn't you say?

"Very true. It wouldn't do to leave Morgan waiting for us to return." Tiki agreed with a smile, and she wondered what their daughter would think if she did beat them home only to find they had left on their own journey. She could well imagine their energetic young girl setting out stubbornly to find them rather than waiting at home, and she giggled as she touched her forehead to his, "Rather, I don't think she would even wait."

"Yeah, it'd be a good idea to get going as soon as possible, then. We don't need the lot of us roaming the country and continuously missing each other." Cail chuckled at the thought and shuffled down the bed so he could lay flat on his back. She came with him easily, relaxing comfortably on top of him, and he ran his hand errantly through the still-damp strands of her unbound hair. He mused quietly as she snuggled happily into his arms, "I guess tomorrow I'll be letting everyone know. It won't take too long to settle everything here and supply for the trip... We could be well on our way before the week is over."

A little thrill went through her at the thought, and she glanced thoughtfully about the room as if to remind herself what she had grown adjusted to since coming to Ylisstol and claiming the castle as her new home. It was everything Cail had promised her it would be, full of friendly faces and warm smiles, and she was rather certain she was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. Yet, there was still a small part of her that craved further adventure, that wished for a journey now that peace had settled in and made the roads safe. It would be so outlandishly different than the war, than the marches and battles and pain, and the idea of sharing that new experience with him made her eager to see what it would be like.

Watching her expression, Cail knew exactly what she was thinking about, and he was glad for it. Had she shown any hints of hesitation or disappointment he wouldn't have been able to continue, but as he had seen every time she was exposed to something new, her eyes were bright with childish enthusiasm that three thousand years of age could not yet dim. Absently tracing the shape of her tapered ear with a lazy fingertip, he commented softly, playfully, "You look like you're ready for another adventure. Would it be fair to call it our honeymoon?"

"Heh... Only you would call a second jaunt across the globe a honeymoon." Tiki laughed outright, but her heart felt light and giddy at the prospect regardless. There were worse ways to spend a honeymoon, just as their were worst ways to spend the first few months of marriage, and she couldn't help but admit that normalcy didn't really apply to them even on their best days. But that wasn't a bother for her, and she kissed the tip of his nose before murmuring, "However, I can't find myself hating that idea, so... Why not?"

"I thought you'd say that." Cail laughed as well and hugged her close, nuzzling happily into her hair and squeezing tightly when she giggled and tried to squirm away from the ticklish sensation. It was strange, the reason for the journey was a somber one, but there was still a choking feeling of happiness that refused to let his mood be dampened forever. She gave him a reason to smile, gave him hope for what may be waiting at the end of it all, and for the first time since he had discovered the truth about his origins... He felt no distaste or despair. He would find the truth of his past, no matter what... simply because she was with him, and believed they would.

**AN:**

**-grins and passes out sugar cookies to everyone who guessed- Were there any right answers? Were there any wrong answers? Does it matter? You guys have better imaginations than I do. Why am I the one writing fanfiction? You guys are awesome! -massive hugs to everybody-**

**There was the GaiusxCordelia fluffs I promised, and I really hope I wrote them right... Cordelia is damned hard to write, did you know that? Gaius is somewhat easier as he's so straight-forward, but Cordelia... -sigh- I have an easier time writing Severa. Mostly because my friends say I'm a tsundere... But anyway... Yes, pregnant Cordelia. I can't help it, everybody is getting knocked up. HOWEVER, in my defense, should you look at birth-rates after wars end and soldiers come home... Lotsa women start having lotsa babies. (And did you know that there are also spikes in birth-rates after massive power outages? Food for thought! 8D)**

**Next chapter... Well, I haven't decided yet. Cail and Tiki parting ways from Ylisstol and starting on their journey, and Morgan heading out to sea, perhaps... Not too much planned yet. I have the bones of the story all mapped out in my head, but adding the muscle and skin is the difficult part. I'm a bad author that way. "So X and Y is going to happen during the storyline... but... what goes on between X and Y, I have no idea. I SHALL WRITE AS I GO." It's amazing any of my fanfiction makes sense. At all.**

**AND I CAN FINALLY WRITE ABOUT THE AVATAR'S MOM IN THE ANS! -dances and throws confetti and other random things- ... Ahem... So, Mariah is a character I have spent ages musing over, and I am so glad I can now introduce her. I have been dying to write about the avatar's parentage and their past before being found by Chrom... and though it's a dead horse (possibly a dead, then reborn, then killed again horse) in the FE:A fanfiction circle, I couldn't help but want to do it from my own point of view. What was just given is the smallest teaser ever... but trust me, Mariah will get her day in the sun, and I hope you all come to love her just as much as I have in creating her. I've tried my hardest to stick to canon in terms of what miniscule information I had on her... but really. The FE wikia has an amazing amount of trivia and knowledge (and I absolutely love the FE wikia!), but there's not too much you can put on a character only mentioned by roughly... what, two lines of dialogue? Three, tops? So, I do apologize for going outside of the box, but... I hope it'll be okay.**

**Anyway, so last time I told you guys about my team... and I'm tired of talking about myself in my ANs. This time I want you guys to talk to ME! Tell me about your teams in FE:A. Who did you like fighting with in your vanguard? Did you train everybody, or did you have a special group of people you liked using more than others? How did you class your avatar? Tell me anything. I want some trivia chucked my way. Don't be shy. I like learning about my readers!**

**Mood: Giddy.**

**Listening To: "Want You Gone" - GLaDOS (Portal 2)**

**~ Sky**


	10. Prelude to Discovery

**Feroxi/Plegian Borders**

**Northwestern Mountain Range**

**Late Night**

Terror, tight and ugly gripped the young half-blooded manakete's heart in a vice as she woke up gasping, and for a split second as her hand flew automatically to the blade she had kept at her side, she wasn't sure what was reality and what was fantasy. Gazing about her surroundings in a panic, Morgan inhaled greedy gulps of air as her heart raced wildly out of control in her ears. Her hand closed about her blade's handle, and the reassuring feel of a weapon in her grip brought her a small dose of calm as the nightmare began fading away.

A fire was crackling softly away on her right, bringing warmth and light to the dark campsite, and shadows danced frantically on the side of the cliff that they had slept beneath to shelter them from the rain. As she slowly regained control of her heartbeat and breathing, she became aware of someone watching her closely from the fire's side.

Severa, who had been awake and on guard duty, hadn't moved from her spot by the fire, but her bright rose-coloured eyes were focussed intently on her panting friend. A mixture of concern and confusion was on her face, but as she watched Morgan sit up and run her hands tiredly through her hair, she turned her gaze back to the woods that penned them in. Her voice was flat as Morgan leaned forward and rested her forehead on her knees, "Nightmares?"

Wincing as she recalled that twice now Severa had been her audience to waking up in the midst of a terror-inducing night fright, Morgan only nodded in answer as she continued breathing deeply and slowly. Her stomach was a mess of uncomfortable knots, and she felt as if she dared to move she would become violently ill. A quiet rummaging sound from Severa's general direction prompted her to look up, and before she could think a wet cloth came soaring through the air to smack her soundly in the head.

Spluttering indignantly, Morgan looked up to deliver a piece of her mind to the mercenary only to be cut off when Severa instructed her in that same flat tone, "Lay back down and put that on your forehead. Keep soaking it with water for the next hour whenever it gets too warm. You'll feel better."

Realizing that Severa was probably right, and was giving her a chance to recover without wounding her pride, Morgan scooted a little bit closer to her friend before following her instructions. The cold cloth felt like heaven as she laid it across her forehead, and she closed her eyes as she concentrated on the small droplets of water that escaped the thick fabric to roll down her skin and into her hair. Sighing deeply, she listened to the crackling of burning wood before speaking tiredly, "Guess you've done this a few times before, huh?"

"Almost every single one of us has nightmares." Severa answered with a little shrug, and she glanced over at her silently sleeping lover before turning her gaze back to Morgan. The tactician-in-training was lying still and quiet, but the deep rise and fall of her chest proved she was still trying to bring calm to herself. Reaching with her sword to poke a few logs back into the flames, the mercenary continued absently, "Considering the time we came back from, a few nightmares is probably expected. Though, seeing as you still have absolutely no clue what happened to you in your past, I'll go out on a limb and say that's really not the cause of your current issues."

Smiling faintly as Severa hit the nail square on the head, Morgan adjusted the cloth somewhat and said nothing for a long moment. Her memories had not returned, and she was beginning to doubt that they ever would. She had a difficult time finding that to be a bad thing, especially considering the alternative. The lives her friends had lived in their future of hell did sound not like something she wanted to remember, and though everyone was certain she had likely come from a different world than theirs, she couldn't imagine her life having been much better.

Yet her nightmares persisted, always leaving her fumbling for sense when she awoke. The past two weeks had been nothing short of hell whenever she closed her eyes, and she was beginning to grow weary from lack of sleep. It was strange, especially considering she was not the type to have such horrid dreams. Sighing deeply but refusing to sit back up as the cloth was doing wonders for her pounding head, Morgan muttered wearily, "I'd like to know what the cause is, myself. I'm a bit sick of being unable to sleep in peace."

Severa kept her silence, poking occasionally at the fire with her blade before withdrawing back into herself. She continued to watch the woods, her keen eyes searching through thick foliage for signs of anyone daring enough to encroach their space. With Morgan joining their camp, and her warning that she was being stalked, the trio had opted to post a sentry each night and switch off every few hours so everyone could get some rest before the day's travel.

Yet, as Morgan had predicted, they had not seen hide nor hair of whomever was daft enough to tail a seasoned soldier. Whoever they were, they knew enough to keep their distance, and for that Severa was grateful. She wasn't interested in being sucked headlong into an ugly battle, though she already had made up her mind that if she got her hands on the fool bothering her comrade, there would be a fight.

Glancing at Morgan as she saw the girl moving to soak the cloth with her canteen, Severa checked over her shoulder to ensure Owain was still fast asleep before breaking the peace and speaking up casually, "Hey. There's something that's been bothering me lately. Owain may be too polite to ask you, but as we all know, I'm not that much for sugarcoating things. So... with that in mind, would you care to tell me what exactly sparked this entire whirlwind adventure of yours? I expected you to be in Ylisstol for at least another year before you got sick and tired of your parents."

Smiling to herself at the very thought, Morgan wondered if she would be taken seriously if she explained that she doubted she would ever get "tired" of being with her parents. Wringing out the excess moisture from the cloth into the grass, Morgan once more flopped onto her pallet before she musing on how best to answer the query. A little laugh escaped her as she decided to use her mother's words from before her leaving, and she spoke lightly, "It's... kind of... a self-discovery thing."

"Self-discovery?" Severa repeated slowly, and though Morgan could not see her expression, she could very well imagine the raised eyebrows and the look of exasperated confusion. She heard Severa shaking her head, and though her words were harsh there was something almost amused in her voice as she commented, "You are so weird. And with that said, I think I just have a strange force that pulls most weirdos to me... and that really does not help my mental health. Still, seeing as I must apparently like that kind of stupid... I'll bite. You hunting for your lost memories or something like that?"

Despite herself, Morgan giggled at the thought. She wasn't surprised that her looking for her memory was the first thing Severa leapt to, but it did make her remember just how wild she had been at first in doing whatever possible in trying to get her past back. The scoldings she had received from family and friend alike still stung, but their care for her health did make her hold back on being so reckless... at least a little. "No, it's not about that... Though, I can see why you thought so. Actually, it's more about my... future. There are some things I need to do before I can really live the way I want to."

"You know, you have a very odd way of answering a question in a manner that only begs for more questions to be asked." Severa rolled her eyes at the half-answer that really didn't explain very much, though she admitted she hadn't expected a cut-and-dry type of response in the first place. The tactician-in-training was even more enigmatic than her father, and that was saying much for the two of them. Drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms about them to hold them there, the mercenary continued idly, "But if it's about your future, and seeing as you're heading towards Valmese soil... I'll go out on a limb and say it's got something to do with you being a half-blooded manakete?"

"Well, you're not entirely wrong, there." Morgan admitted with a small smile and a shake of her head. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she lay the cloth on the grass beside her and looked up to meet Severa's searching and impatient stare. The mercenary didn't like being left out of the loop, and it showed as she drummed her fingers on her knee. Stifling laughter as she knew it would only get something else thrown at her in retaliation, Morgan explained, "It's not exactly about my blood, but my heritage, if that makes any sense. The easiest way to describe it is that I'm kind of on a pilgrimage."

Tilting her head to the side, Severa was quiet for a moment as she digested the rather odd words she had never expected Morgan to say. Religion was not something Morgan ever seemed to be interested in, even if her mother was an oracle. Rather, it was almost as if _because_ of her mother's occupation that she kept her distance whenever it came to faith. Smiling wryly as understanding came to her due to the rather familiar comparison she herself had once made against Cordelia, Severa knew better than to continue down that road. 'Probably not exactly the same circumstance, but that's enough for me.' Waving a hand and fighting a knowing smile, Severa dismissed the topic idly, "Ah, all right. I think I get it. Well, good luck to you, because that sounds extremely boring. Now I'm glad you're not going to let us follow you."

Confused for an instant, Morgan raised an eyebrow and turned to watch Severa once more poke a fallen log back into the flames. She knew the mercenary was not easy to fool, and she couldn't lie to save her life anyway. Understanding that Severa was giving her a free pass to escape the awkward explanation, Morgan laughed and played along gratefully, "Well, I'm disappointed you feel that way, but not all things are best shared amongst friends, and I guess that includes interests."

The laughter fell silent between them suddenly, and for reasons neither could explain, they both went stiff and turned their gazes towards the woods as one. Severa reached for her blade as Morgan did the same, and while they both remained seated, their bodies coiled tightly in preparation for anything that could spring upon them from the darkness. Narrowing her eyes as she cast her gaze through the trees and came up empty, Severa shook her head in irritation as she added sarcastically. "Of course, you_ did_ decide to share your guests... Thanks for that, by the way."

"I said I was sorry." Morgan sighed, but she didn't have the energy for sarcasm as her fingers closed carefully over the hilt of her sword. Her senses were not helping her to identify whoever was out there in the woods, and it only continued to cement her suspicion that whoever was tracking her knew exactly who she was, and the precise range of her abilities. There was simply no other explanation for how they could continuously alert her to their presence yet remain far enough away to leave her guessing at their identities and reasoning for following her in the first place. Still, as long as she, and her friends were not harmed, she had a difficult time deeming them that much of a threat.

She was the daughter of a brilliant tactician and a terrifyingly powerful manakete, and there was little she truly feared when it came to battle. She knew her skills well, and as long as she waited to deem the time and place of battle, Morgan was confident that she would always have the upper hand when it came time to draw steel. Taking solace from that thought, she relaxed in her seat and sighed to the still-tense Severa, "There's no point in staying wound up... They never come any closer than this. I know it's annoying, but unless you want to double back and start tracking _them_ instead... There's nothing we can do."

"No, I'm not that stupid. Turn the tables on them, and they'll be liable to set a trap on us." Severa dismissed the idea with a flip of her hair, but her scowl proved she wasn't entirely satisfied in sheathing her sword and turning her back on a capable foe. And she had the strangest suspicion that whoever it was on Morgan's tail, they were certainly capable. They wouldn't be so weary, or so skilled in keeping themselves hidden if they weren't. "I'm not interested in being a punching bag for your mystery fans. But, I will say that should they ever show their faces, I will take great pleasure in beating the crap out of them, with or without your help."

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't fight." Morgan laughed aloud at the assumption, and she felt a little bit of the icy lump of discomfort and fear melting away as Severa grinned back at her. She was more than willing to put up a battle if and when the situation arrived, but she had more pressing matters to attend to first. Shrugging her shoulders back, she absently reached to fix her pallet before reiterating her statement, "I just have no reason to pay attention to them right now. My journey is more important than they are. And as far as I'm concerned, as long as no one is getting hurt... why bother to worry?"

"While I guess you have a point, it doesn't make me happy." Severa sighed, and she settled back more comfortably against the cliff's wall in a position of ease. Her sword however rested on her leg and her hand was on its pommel, proving that despite her posture she was ready for anything. A slight smile hovered on her lips, and she commented with some amusement, "Though, I shouldn't be surprised considering who it's coming from. After all, your father said something similar about chasing down enemies when there's nothing to gain from it."

"Father would know." Morgan agreed with a nod, and she felt a small plume of happiness to be quoting his words, even if it was unintentional. It only proved she was on her way to becoming like him in terms of tactical prowess, and there was no higher goal for her than to match her father. Taking pride in the compliment but somewhat embarrassed that Severa of all people was the one giving it to her, Morgan quickly turned the tables by nodding in Owain's direction and asking, "You never did tell me how you two were getting along, by the way. I'm interested. How's your journey been?"

Blushing somewhat at the sly smile on Morgan's face, Severa answered in a grumble, "It's none of your business, but seeing as you told me a little about your own trip, I guess fair is fair..." Taking in a deep breath, but glancing over her shoulder to that mess of a pallet Owain always managed to make when he slept, she answered honestly, "It's different. Not... bad different, but it _is _different. I was on my own for awhile when we came back in time, and I kind of thought it would be the same as those times, but just with him... and I couldn't have been more wrong. At least when I was on my own I managed to stay clear of trouble for the most part... When I'm with him, trouble just comes flying towards me. He's impossible to deal with. Challenges every bandit he sees, refuses to leave a town until he's done something 'worthy of justice' and all that... If I weren't nagging at him, I'm pretty sure he'd go hungry. He has no priorities."

Hiding a giggle by pretending to cough, Morgan wondered if Severa knew what her face looked like as she complained about her lover. Though her words were caustic, there was an undercurrent of gentleness that turned her lips upwards and softened her eyes. There was pride in her voice for Owain's altruism, even if she condemned it in the same breath. She remembered Severa's explanation back during the war, when Kjelle had asked her why in the world she had chosen Owain out of every man in the army, and she repeated it now with a small but knowing chuckle, "He's an idiot, but he's _your_ idiot, right?"

A similar smile curled at Severa's lips, and she nodded firmly as her right hand moved to her left to touch the silver band that curled about her ring finger. While many others hadn't understood her words when she had answered their questions, she didn't much mind. No one needed to understand, and she'd be too embarrassed to tell them, anyway. Owain was hers, idiot or not, and that was simply all that it came down to. "You've got a good memory."

"I found it funny when you said that as an answer. Everybody else was baffled." Morgan admitted lightly and with a wave of her hand, and she remembered Kjelle's look of confusion, and Cynthia's rather blank stare. Only Lucina really seemed to understand what Severa had said, and that alone had greatly surprised Morgan. Though, she mused now, it did make sense why Lucina would be the one to get it. Inigo was a brand of fool all of his own, even if he and Owain were nothing alike. Correcting herself for Lucina's sake, she added on cheekily, "Well, everybody who wasn't courting at the time was baffled."

"Besides you. Which reminds me, you really need to get out from under your rock and find yourself a man. It's lonely just watching you sometimes." Severa teased with a catty smile, but to her surprise Morgan did not colour or shrink away in embarrassment. Pulling a face as she realized that roughly eight months of peace had done nothing to dent her friend's obliviousness to the other sex, Severa groaned, "Ughn, there must be something wrong with you. Why haven't you even started looking yet?"

"I don't want to? Plus, you have to remember, I'm not really as old as I look." Morgan pointed out with another laugh, and she tapped the broken dragonstone she never removed from its place around her neck before continuing on, "As a manakete, I'm practically still a baby. I don't think I'll be ready to fall in love for a few more decades, at the very least. Nah hasn't started looking, either, you know! And besides, Mother will probably eat the first poor soul who comes asking for me. She pretty much said so."

Attempting not to laugh as she imagined Morgan's well-composed and kindhearted mother threatening to devour a possible suitor, Severa bit her lower lip and shook her head. She wanted to say that was no excuse, but she knew full well just how much of one it actually was. There were only a handful of people in the army no one ever wanted to anger, and the Voice was well near the top of that list. The Valmese wyvern-rider Cherche was the undisputed first, but none would deny Tiki followed her very closely, if only because the two women shared a gentle temperament that belied how utterly fierce they could be once they lost their patience. "Okay, okay, fine... I'll give you that I'd never want to be the one making your mom angry, but still, a few decades is asking a lot."

Grinning, Morgan couldn't help but wonder at Severa's bitter tone. She knew full well Severa only really wanted to see her wedded so she could return all the teasing that had been thrown on her when she and Owain had formally declared they were courting. The thought that she couldn't do it to her chief tormentor for decades had to be eating her alive. Unable to help herself, Morgan explained with a wide ear-to-ear smile, "You should know that Mother told me I had a few centuries ahead of me before I'm allowed to bring a suitor home. I was being generous by saying decades."

"Centuries?!" Severa all but exploded, leaping from her seat and whirling on Morgan with the wrath of an injured goddess. Morgan collapsed almost immediately in on herself with laughter, but the mercenary was not put out by the show of mirth. Rounding on the helpless tactician, Severa pointed a finger in her direction and raged, "I am _not_ going to be dead and buried by the time you start looking at men, do you hear me?! You've gotten your chance to laugh yourself sick at me making a fool of myself, and I am going to have my revenge for that! So hurry up and start looking, or else I'm just going to find somebody for you!"

"Severa, you're going to wake Owain!" Morgan tried to sound serious through her laughter, but the warning fell flat as Severa fully ignored her words and carried on without hesitation. Shaking her head and holding her sides, Morgan giggled helplessly at the full-blown rant she had induced by repeating her mother's half-joking warning.

The two young women carried on, one snarling and snapping while the other laughed, oblivious to the oppressive woods that crowded them in and the cold mountainside that had protected them from that afternoon's rain. Deep within the woods, far from the range of the large bonfire and the half-blooded manakete's heightened senses, a cloaked figure smiled to herself as if enjoying the laughter that she could not hear. She spoke in an amused tone as she turned her back on the camp and began moving west once more to beat her target to her destination, "To Valm it is then... I shall be waiting for you there, Lady Morgan."

(Line)

**Plegian/Ylissean Border**

**Mountain Pass**

**Afternoon**

Cail paused despite himself at the crest of one of the many crags and peaks within the pass, smiling slightly as he looked about himself at the uneven terrain that had once been the site of one of his many memorable battles during his early days with the Shepherds. Unlike in the past, where several handfuls of Gangrel's men had once stood and waged a fierce battle with the Chrom's forces, the borders between Plegia and Ylisse were virtually unmanned. It was a bitter testament to the leaderless nation that was still attempting to repair itself from the scars of the Ylissean's victory and the Grimleal's ironclad control.

Ylissean forces still ran their routine patrols over the borders, but without a leader in both religion and nation, Plegia's fangs had all but been removed. The Grimleal had not vanished with their master, but they had scattered, diminishing the threat they had once posed with their shocking size and fanatical fervor. The borders were almost now the safest they had ever been, and it was only for that reason that Cail had allowed himself to cross them. The only way over the sea was to enter Plegian land, and while it wasn't a journey he wanted to take, his goals allowed nothing else.

Still, as he stood in silence and cast a gaze about the former battlefield that had all but been erased by the steady passage of time... He had to admit it wasn't entirely terrible. As tiring and bloody as battle was, there was still a certain thrill to remembering his bygone days when he had only just been starting out his adventure. The times when he had only been an amnesiac tactician, given a home out of charity and finding a new family in the presence of a handful of wildly different but still so endearing soldiers.

A soft laugh snapped him from his musing, and embarrassed, he turned to see Tiki gazing at him with a knowing smile on her face. Her emerald eyes were dancing, and she nodded towards the faint but still noticeable traces of battle that had worn away the already sparse vegetation, "I know that look of yours, Cail. You picked this route for the nostalgia, didn't you?"

Smiling sheepishly but without much guilt, Cail reached forward and playfully tugged on the cloak's hood that Tiki had taken to wearing once they had come close to the Plegian borders. Neither had spoken of the risk they were taking by entering Grimleal controlled land, but the moment they had left the watchful eyes of the Ylissean soldiers, Tiki had shaken her cloak loose and pulled her hood up to cover her bound hair and tapered ears. He had to admit he hated seeing her hiding her appearance in such a way, but she had simply smiled at him and joked that she hadn't felt the thrill of needing to hide for centuries. Allowing her good humour to soften the blow of seeing her hidden, Cail answered her with a chuckle, "Sorry. I couldn't help it. We fought here years ago, during our first real campaign. It was the official start of the Plegian-Ylissean war when Maribelle was kidnapped."

Swatting good-naturedly at his hand, Tiki adjusted her hood with a shake of her head before carefully running her hands over the stiff fabric to ensure her hair and ears were completely covered. It felt a bit odd to be so attentive to such details, but she was more than aware of the danger of being recognized, and was more than willing to take it all in stride if it meant moving quickly through Plegia to reach the southern ports. It helped that Cail was doing just as she was, having discarded his armour and wearing only light-weight materials to give him a degree of protection should they find themselves facing battle. He had chosen to travel light, armed with his sword at his waist, and carrying the deadly lightning tome he had become so dangerously proficient with in his pack.

Glancing about the barren pass that only made the rocky area seem all the larger, Tiki could well imagine it being full of soldiers, Plegian and Ylissean alike, battling viciously to defend their territory or friends. Cail's expression was one of distant thought, and she knew he was reliving the battle, and every step he had taken to ensure his comrades all escaped both with victory, and their lives. "If I remember correctly, it was your first conflict with true Plegian forces?"

"That's right. The soldiers in charge of the assassination attempt were Grimleal, and while we had seen a fair share of Plegian bandits, they weren't true soldiers." Cail affirmed with a nod, and he shook his head as he remembered Chrom's righteous fury in defending Emmeryn from Gangrel's men. The prince had thrown himself headlong at a group of axemen who had dared to point their blades at Emmeryn and as he had not heeded his own safety, Cail had leapt instinctively to his defense in an attempt to even the odds. "Those men however were much different... It wasn't an easy battle, especially when we had Maribelle and Ricken to worry about, but we managed. Chrom's initial intercept was really what pulled us through."

Fighting a smile, Tiki noted with an amused shake of her head and a playful prod into his side, "As Chrom tells it, had you not had shielded his back during that first reckless charge, the battle would have ended before it began. He didn't consider the horrible odds he had just put himself into when facing three men by himself, as his mind was set on protecting his sister. You, however, were quite a bit more level-headed in considering his safety."

Feeling a sharp heat cresting in his cheeks from the praise, and the gentle jab at his own recklessness, Cail floundered for a proper response. That moment of joining Chrom on the frontlines without even thinking of anything but to protect his friend had been a source of awkward shame for him, as he'd betrayed his own code to think before acting. He'd proven himself just as hotblooded as Chrom was, and his willingness to join the fray without pausing to consider what he was doing had provided his friends perfect fuel for plenty of ribbing later.

His wife's playful smile only worsened his embarrassment, and he rubbed awkwardly at his nose and wished for a moment he could pull his cowl down right over his face if only to stop her from seeing him blushing so badly. She, much like his comrades, never failed to leap on a chance to tease him, and any note of his former escapades before their meeting was always of great interest to her. Muttering in what he hoped was a dismissive tone, he replied with a wave of his hand, "Chrom just likes spinning it that way because he doesn't like taking responsibility for victory. I didn't have much to do with his actions that day."

"That red in your cheeks betrays you. You are a poor liar, Cail." Tiki pointed out mercilessly, and Cail tugged at his cowl as he heavily debated pulling it completely down and over his face. Greatly amused by his embarrassment, she was about to continue on when the faintest sounds of something on the wind turned her attention to the east and ended the moment of levity completely. Forgetting the jesting, she turned completely on her heel and lifted her chin, gazing into the cloudy sky in hopes of finding the cause of her sudden feeling that they were not alone.

Cail's eyes narrowed as he noticed her preoccupation, and his hand moved to his waist automatically when she angled herself further towards the sound. Her hand moved instinctively to the small pouch that contained her dragonstone, and Cail pulled ever so slightly on his sword as he followed his wife's gaze skyward and asked quietly, "What is it?"

"A voice, I think..." Tiki answered after a moment of thought, and her eyes narrowed as she continued to scan the horizon in hopes of seeing something that would answer her suspicion. Her senses were sharper than her husband's, even if he was more attuned to the natural world than most humans, and she was almost certain something was intent on calling to them from afar. "I can't be sure... It may have just been the wind..."

"Your ears are better than mine. If you think it was a voice, it probably was." Cail assured her lightly, but he had no time to say anything else as the noise now reached his ears over the silent pass. Unhindered by any natural sound from the mountain, Cail started in surprise as the call grew in strength as if the owner of the voice was hurtling towards them at a surprising speed through the air in their direction.

"H-Hello! Cail, Lady Tiki, please hold on!"

Turning as one towards the sharp call, the couple blinked in surprise as a pegasus and rider came shooting from the clouds in a graceful blur. The white-furred beast angled effortlessly with its wings, bringing itself and its rider down in a sharp arc towards the two on the ground. The rider however wore no armour and held no weapon, but that didn't much startle Cail as he recognized that ashen brown hair as both she and her mount approached.

Sumia handled the reigns with perfect expertise, and with a soft flick of the leather material, she guided her pegasus towards the ground. The mount touched down almost like a feather falling to the earth, and in a smooth movement that belied her natural clumsiness, Sumia dismounted and shook her windswept hair back into place. Her smile was bright and pleased as she patted her mount's neck lovingly, and she greeted the husband and wife happily, "I am so glad I caught up to you! I was worried about what I would do if you had already left the pass!"

"Caught up?" Cail echoed in confusion, and he exchanged a baffled glance with Tiki as Sumia smoothed her pegasus' fur down and offered her a sweet from her pocket before turning back to them. She looked out of breath, and her mount was breathing deeply as well, proving that they had been flying long and hard to reach them. He calculated quickly, knowing that the last Ylissean stronghold of guards was well over a five hour march from where they were standing, but that knowledge alone didn't explain how Sumia of all people was there.

Offering her canteen to the rather breathless rider, Tiki waited as Sumia satisfied her mount's thirst before taking in a quick gulp of her own. Handing it back, Sumia pulled a small scroll of paper from the saddlebag on her mount's left side before presenting it to Cail. She explained sheepishly as he looked at her with obvious puzzlement, "I've been flying for almost two hours to reach you. I was helping with some of the newest recruits when we received the report from the north, a-and since I was the fastest flier, they insisted I be the one to deliver it to you. I'm sorry to be a bother, but Captain Chrom left explicit instructions with the guards that if something would interfere with your journey to Valm that you be made aware of it immediately."

"Interfere?" Cail echoed once more, and he unrolled the scroll as Tiki tilted her head and joined him in reading the missive. It was written in a messy scrawl, proving that the message enclosed had been written in great haste in order for it to reach its destination quickly.

He had no need to read it as Sumia explained seriously, "The scouts have noticed some movement by the Grimleal towards the northwest. It was apparently a small group, no more than twenty-five, but they were spotted not too far from the border in this area first. And since the northern guards were aware that you two were crossing further south along this pass, they wanted to make sure you knew, just in case there were more of them wandering about. It's doubtful that they're still here, but no one felt comfortable leaving you in the dark."

Rolling the scroll back up, Cail wasn't sure exactly how to describe the feelings racing through him. There was irritation, but also relief and gratitude that Chrom had ensured they wouldn't be moving ahead blindly. Handing the paper back to Sumia, he nodded in thanks before commenting with a hint of a smile, "Thanks, Sumia... and I'm glad you were the one flying out to us. We likely would have been long gone from the pass if anyone else had been the messenger. The knights have to be missing you sorely right about now."

Colouring sharply at the praise, Sumia coughed nervously as she tried to decide how best to answer that comment. She was well aware that the knights missed her, they had said so when she had first arrived to help with the more troublesome pegasi, but she was happy for her new and peaceful life. She had meant it when she had traded in her lance for her fields, and she wasn't inclined to take up arms ever again. One war had been more than enough for her.

Rubbing at her nose sheepishly, she hastily returned the scroll to the saddlebag as her pegasus nickered at her almost in an amused fashion. Becoming more flustered as Tiki fought to hide a smile as well at her embarrassment, the former knight waved her hands and tried her best to deflect the words, "N-No, they'll manage just fine without me! They did before I came, after all! Th-The knights still have Cordelia anyway and she always has been the better flier!"

"Even though Cordelia will soon be leaving her post for a short while?" Tiki asked her with a teasing smile, and Sumia's crestfallen expression as she realized how correct those words brought gentle laughter from Cail. Cordelia had shortly made the announcement of her pregnancy only a handful of days before they had left Ylisstol, and no one doubted that out of worry for her unborn baby, the crimson-haired knight would be trading in her lance for the duration of the event.

"E-Even so." Sumia repeated, her blush now rising high in her cheeks and her hands twisting awkwardly as she tried to control her embarrassment. The smiling faces of the husband and wife couple didn't make it any easier, and in an effort to sidestep the teasing, she nodded towards the western paths that they would be taking as she asked, "How will you proceed from here?"

"Continuing forward." Tiki answered simply, and Cail's slight smile proved that she stole the words right from his mouth. While they both agreed the Grimleal were an honest threat to what they had planned, nether of them were willing to let that threat deter them from their goals. They would adjust their paths accordingly and keep moving ahead. There were no other options. "Thanks to your information, we won't be heading in blind, and that is greatly appreciated. I'm only sorry we pulled you away from the training you were giving to the new recruits."

"They'll manage. It was more important to me to help out my friends." Sumia replied with a sweet and honest laugh, and the grateful smiles she received were payment enough for her. Her mount gave a soft whinny, stepping neatly forward to rest her head lazily on top of her shoulder, and Sumia giggled as she reached up to smooth down her fur, "Yes, I know, it was important to you, too. Don't worry, I wouldn't forget about you!"

"Yes, of course. Cail and I thank you as well, dear one." Tiki added with a laugh of her own, and she reached forward to run her fingers carefully through the mare's long mane as Sumia did. Cail stood back respectfully, knowing better than to try and approach the pegasus, and he was more than happy to let Tiki thank her for the both of them. "You flew long and hard to reach us with your news, yes? We appreciate that very much."

The two spent a quick moment fussing over the rather satisfied pegasus, and Cail chuckled at their gentle speech and affectionate gestures. Sumia lightly ran her hand down the mare's neck before fiddling with the reigns, and, sensing her mood, the pegasus turned and offered her rider her back as her wings ruffled and unfolded. Nodding at the invitation, Sumia rested her hand on the saddle before turning to the pair and saying sincerely, "I shouldn't keep you from your journey. I'll make sure to do a few fortunes for you both, so... take care. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for. Stay safe... and I'll be looking forward to your return."

"Thank you, Sumia." Cail repeated gratefully, and both he and Tiki stepped back as the former knight swung herself up lightly into the saddle. She spent a brief moment checking herself before her mount simply leapt up into the sky, her wings churning the air to keep herself aloft. He called over the rustling noise of feathers cutting through wind as Sumia gained height, "Safe journey home, and give our regards to Chrom for the notice!"

"I will!" Sumia called back, and with barely a nudge of her heels, her pegasi turned about in the air and began the long flight home. She glanced over her shoulder as she gained more height, and a smile lifted at her lips as she spotted the couple waving to her in farewell. She returned the gesture, happy to have been of help to her friends and wishing them the best of luck as the ground fell away from her and the clouds swallowed her whole.

Shaking his head, Cail felt his smile fading as he glanced towards the northwest on instinct. Morgan had a handful of weeks of a head start, but he couldn't imagine she had made Port Ferox yet. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't help but wonder what the recent movements of the Grimleal might mean for his daughter's solo journey. 'I hope you're staying safe, Morgan... Wherever you are...'

"She'll be just fine."

Tiki's soft words startled him, and he turned to look at her in bafflement as he wondered if she had just read his mind. She smiled slightly before stepping close to press herself comfortingly against his side. Her arm wound about his waist, and she gave him a firm squeeze before nodding off the in direction he had been gazing after, "Your emotions are easy to read, my love... but you worry needlessly. Morgan is a strong child... much stronger than you or I. To be honest, I have nothing but pity for the reckless fool who ends up on the opposite end of her fangs."

Fighting a chuckle at the sincerity of her words, Cail had to admit if anyone was aware of Morgan's true strength, it would be her mother. Ducking his head to press a kiss to the crown of her head through her hood, he shook his head as he sighed with some grudging admittance, "Yeah, you're probably right on that count... Still... I guess I just can't get over her being on her own, away from my gaze. I know she isn't a child, trust me, I know that, but I... Gods. I still want treat her like a little girl. I don't much get it."

"I don't think putting logic to our circumstances will help you in this case, Cail." Tiki pointed out with a gentle giggle, and the pained expression on her husband's face made her laugh all the harder. Resting her cheek against his shoulder, she snuggled into his warm embrace as she continued on somewhat cheekily, "After all, how many can claim they've fathered a child who has yet to be born, outside of those in our army? This time-travel business is just too baffling... even for someone as old as I am. Adult or not, Morgan is our child... and no matter how old she grows, you will never feel anything different. If it helps, I doubt I will ever be able to look at her differently, either. And that is putting aside the fact that children of dragons grow at a much slower pace than humans... So, even at her age now, she is still much of an infant to me."

"That just reminded me of how much of a child _I _have to look like to you still." Cail groaned as he reached up to press his palm to his face, and Tiki's outburst of laughter didn't really help him any. It wasn't often that he felt his age in comparison to his wife, especially as when the years were put aside she was much like any other young woman he had known, but those odd comments always reminded him that he was a mewling babe when it came to time's touch.

Still, the way she was shivering against him as she tried her best to stifle her laughter in an attempt to let him keep his pride, Cail mused that it didn't much matter. Tiki proved it as she stood on tiptoe, a broad smile gracing her features as she reached to cup his cheek and turn his face towards her. Her eyes were dancing, twin emerald flames flickering deep in her irises when she reminded him with a sultry, "I assure you, Cail, I most certainly do not think of you as childish in any manner."

"I'm glad to hear that." Cail answered her with a deep laugh, and she rewarded his willingness to accept her words without argument with a swift kiss. She pulled away before he could reply properly to the embrace, and with a light and carefree laugh, hugged his arm to her chest. Smiling as he realized she had effortlessly rid him of his sour thoughts, Cail let her have her way with him as she tugged gently on his arm to lead him back to the path they had forgotten.

Following her lead, Cail resumed their easy trot, and her growing smile betrayed her delight that she had succeeded in her attempts to cheer him up. Their arms linked tightly, and he cast his gaze south as he imagined the port that would be housing that small boat that he had paid to ferry them to Valmese soil. The vessel and her crew would be waiting for their arrival within the week, and they couldn't afford any lollygagging if they wanted to make it to them.

Moving his hand down the shape of her sleeved arm, Cail laced his fingers through hers and gaze her smaller hand a gentle squeeze that she returned immediately. Nodding to the sloping path that led down the mountain, Cail was aware of a complete lack of concern and anxiousness at the thought of entering Plegian land. If they were together, nothing else mattered. He was sure of it. "Well... We have a boat waiting for us in the southern ports... Best not make it wait too long, eh?"

"You read my mind. Let's go."

**AN:**

**Pok****è****mon X. It has me by the balls, and it's not going to let me go... and I do not care. :3 -happy dance- I... I think this generation may be my favourite right after Hoenn. (My ranking goes like this, but don't let this fool you about my love for all that is Pok****è****mon!: Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, Unova, and Sinnoh.) This game has almost all of the features I've been dying to see in a Pok****è****mon game, (unfortunately they still haven't reinstated walking Pok****è****mon since Soul Silver...) so it was already almost an auto-win... but so far, I've been extremely pleased with the new difficulty level, the amount of plot, and the fun new features that are so damned distracting from the actual game... My biggest issue with the game thus far...? I had a massively hard time picking my starter, which is almost unheard of for me, as I only once have wavered from my Fire-types and gone for Water. (Samurott. All my wants.) **

**I'm only hunting for my fifth badge right now, and GOD DAMN, I never wanna stop. Though, I do wonder... Do Kalos' starters get Mega-Evolutions? Cause if they do... Then I can say I'll have a Master Evolving Pok****è****mon in my party. Cause right now, no Mega-Evolves in my roster... But that's okay. I'm kicking ass anyway... And for general interest, this be my party... and yes, I've tried to name each Pok****è****mon after, or in honour, of a game, novel, or anime-based character. Try to guess who was named after who in what! (Corrine the Delphox, Xiao Mei the Pancham, Leif the Gogoat, Khione the Aurorus, Stryke the Talonflame. I'm also hunting for a Noibat that I will likely name Noire, to be traded out for Stryke once I catch her... and Xerneas the Xerneas. Haven't nicknamed it just yet. Still thinking. Suggestions? 8D)**

**Ahem, back to Fire Emblem... So, I totally forgot what day I had set for the avatar's birthday, and got a very pleasant surprise on the 13th with all of the birthday greetings... (Everyone is so cute as they wish them a happy birthday. I'm only upset I hadn't gotten any of the DLC characters yet because I'd kinda stopped playing when Pok****è****mon X was released...)However, this, in turn, inspired me for a birthday-centric fic based on Skye and Chrom. That will appear sometime soon... and it's mostly going to be lighthearted and... perhaps smuffy. Perhaps. I'm not too sure yet. I'm also working on a LucinaxInigo fic that is based in the Future of Despair DLC, so keep your eyes peeled for those two fics as I work on them, lol. **

**Though, I hate to admit that I'll be working slowly, since life has gotten kind of hard lately with my little sister having taken up residence in my shoebox one-bedroom apartment... I really do apologize for the lack of updates and releases, but there's not much I can do until November when she goes to move in with my father. It's so weird having to pay attention to someone else's wishes and habits in your home after being on your own for over a year... XD I seriously just went to go to the kitchen to get a drink of water and realized she was fast asleep when I was about to turn on the light so I could see what I was doing... Of course, I then proceeded to kick the corner of every stupid goddamn thing in my apartment in an effort to get that small glass of liquid... DAMN YOU DARKNESS AND CORNERS! **

**PS: Okay, question time again from your very nosy authoress... Who is your most loathed character in FE:A? I don't care who it is, but I do want to do who it is and maybe why you don't like them. For me, it's Excellus. Mostly because... -shudder- He just freaks me out. Am I insulting my own gender by saying I thought he was a woman when I first saw him? (And all you men out there, I swear, I did not intend to insult your gender by what I just said, too. Honest!) XD. I assume it's mostly because he was designed as the avatar's complete and utter antithesis...? Who knows. It was very fun to watch Walhart kick his ass around Valm, and then kicking his own ass once the time came to cross blades/tomes... This game is extremely cathartic... I'm not sure that's a good thing...**

**Mood: Anxious.**

**Listening To: "Fucking Perfect" - P!nk**

**~ Sky**


End file.
